My Death Note
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Katherine una chica de 18 años se encuentra con una Death Note. Descubre que el famoso Kira también posee una. Decide ayudar a L con el caso. Pero ¿A qué costo? Una historia con amor, terror, celos y acción. Lo sé soy pésima con el summary u.u ¡Pasen y lean! ;3 Reviews!
1. Prólogo

**Hey hey hey c: Se me ocurrió otra historia para Death note e.e Ahora, Imagínense que están caminando por la calle hasta que de repente te encuentras con una libretita negra *o* o shi, esta historia es de un personaje que invente (para que se la imaginen mejor es aquella que está en la foto de este fic), que adquiere una de estas pequeñas amiguitas mortales :3 Espero que les guste ;3 Bueno empezamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

* * *

Era de noche. La lluvia no cesaba. Una chica de cabellos castaños claros y cenizos miraba por la ventana. Sus ojos dorados tenían una expresión dulce. Su piel era suave y tersa, pero era muy pálida. Siempre tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Sus pestañas eran pobladas. Sus labios de color rosa tenue. Miraba por la ventana seriamente. Desde la mañana no paraba de llover. Si bien es cierto a ella le encantaba la lluvia a sus padres no le gustaba que ella salga, ya que temían que se fuera a resfriar o algo peor. Ella era la hija mayor. Su nombre era Katherine. Una chica de la secundaria que acaba de cumplir los 18 años.

La joven frunció el ceño por la impotencia de no poder salir. Fue a su escritorio y se dispuso a terminar sus deberes. Para ella, la secundaría no era un reto totalmente. Era una de las primeras de su clase. Cuando logro terminar sus deberes encendió la televisión para ver las noticias. Últimamente había un caso que le llamaba la atención. Se trataba de una persona que se hacía llamar Kira. Mataba criminales. Si bien es cierto había disminuido así la delincuencia, matarlos también te convierte en un asesino. No puedes tomar la vida de alguien de esa forma. Lo más curioso es que los mataba de un ataque al corazón. Era prácticamente imposible controlar un infarto a una persona, pero él lo había logrado así convirtiéndose en un asesino en serie.

-Kate, hora de cenar.- le llamó su madre.

-Ahora voy.- dijo la chica apagando la televisión.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, para ser más precisos, en el mundo de los Shinigamis. Uno de estos dioses de la muerte observaba a aquella chica. Desde pequeña la observaba sin parar, se podría decir que ya hasta le agarró afecto.

Sabía lo que sucedía con el caso de Kira. A decir verdad, como a ella le llamaba la atención el decidió investigar acerca de este. Sabia, que esto era obra de un humano con una Death Note. Y sospechaba que el Shimigami que lo acompañaba era Ryuk, ya que él había sido el último en ir a la tierra. Desde que había perdido su libreta, las muertes habían comenzado. Uno de los deseos de la castaña era averiguar como él mataba. Aquél Shinigami se llamaba Domán, cuyo significado era niebla.

Domán había preparado un plan para conocerla en persona. Engañó al rey de los Shinigamis para obtener otra libreta. El la tiraría cerca de ella y así podría conocerla. Después de todo ese era el deseo de Domán y el de ella al querer saber cómo Kira mataba. Al día siguiente, ellos dos por fin podrían conocerse. Aunque, su apariencia la asustaría un poco. Para su suerte se veía casi humano. Podría pasar como humano, a excepción de que tenía ojos rojos, piel de un color pálido y medio celeste con verde, sin contar su cabello azul profundo. Pero sin contar esas peculiaridades, tenía forma humana. Así que la humana no se asustaría tanto con su apariencia. Este shinigami vestía algo que vendría ser un jean negro, un polo suelto de color gris y algo en su cintura que era donde guardaba su Death Note.

Siguió observando a la castaña, al día siguiente ella se encontraría la Death Note.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia había parado. Katherine se levantó temprano y prosiguió a su rutina. Se cambió a su uniforme habitual que consistía en una blusa blanca, una falda negra, corbata roja, medias hasta la rodilla blancas, pero por el frío las sustituyó por unas mayas negras que la cubrían toda, sus zapatos negros y una chompa negra para abrigarse. La chica bajó las escaleras, tomó una manzana de la refrigeradora para comerla como desayuno, tomó su paraguas, su mochila y salió de su casa. Si bien es cierto que había dejado de llover, en esa zona el clima era muy cambiante. Las calles estaban empapadas y una gruesa capa de neblina cubría la zona.

A ella le encantaba eso. Abrió su paraguas aun sin la lluvia. Se podía escuchar como goteaba agua en algunos lugares. Ella suspiró encantada por esto. A muchos le gustaban el sol, la primavera, entre otras cosas. Pero a ella le fascinaba el invierno y el otoño. Si debía escoger entre un bosque y una playa, ella iría sin pensarlo dos veces al bosque.

Comenzó a caminar despreocupada por las solitarias calles. Era temprano así que no debía preocuparse por llegar tarde a clases. Estaba distraída viendo a través de la neblina cuando un sonido de algo cayéndose detrás de ella la asustó. Volteó lentamente solo para ver en el suelo un cuaderno negro. Delicadamente lo levantó. Miro a los alrededores viendo a quien se le podría haber caído. Pero ella estaba completamente sola en esas calles. Ella notó que el cuaderno estaba totalmente seco, a pesar de que había caído en una zona mojada. Extrañada leyó lo que decía en la portada. "Death Note". Abrió cuidadosamente el cuaderno y leyó algo que debían ser las instrucciones.

"El nombre del humano que sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá."

Ella frunció el ceño. _¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza era esta? _Pensó ella. Quiso dejar el cuaderno pero, cierto impulso de curiosidad hizo suspire resignada, guardo el cuadernillo en su mochila. Caminó más rápido para poder llegar a clases. _Debo estar loca por tan solo considerar llevármelo, esto sin dudas es una atrocidad. _Se decía a ella misma una y otra vez.

Más tarde en la clase de matemáticas. Ella ya había terminado lo que el profesor había mandado. Estaba totalmente aburrida. Decidió sacar aquel cuadernito. Un poco insegura lo puso en su carpeta. Para su ventaja se sentaba al último así que nadie la miraba. No es real. Se convenció a sí misma y abrió el cuadernito para leer las instrucciones.

*-El nombre del humano que sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá.

*-Este cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no tiene en mente la cara  
de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente con el mismo nombre no se verá afectada.

*-Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de la muerte es escrita en los 40 segundos siguientes, esa muerte ocurrirá.

*-Si no se especifica la causa de la muerte, la persona morirá de un ataque  
cardiaco.

*-Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos.

_Tremenda farsa. _Pensó la castaña. Aunque una pequeña regla hizo que ella dudara. La cuarta hablaba de si no se especificaba la muerte, solo moriría de ataque cardiaco. Era así como el famoso Kira mataba. _¿Será cierto?_ Ella dudaba. No quería arriesgarse, pero sí lo era, ella podría ayudar a atrapar a Kira. Ya que sabía su secretito. Pero, ¿Cómo probarlo? Tendría que escribir un nombre para verificarlo. Sin saber porque, la castaña observó al profesor de matemática. _Escribiré el nombre y no sucederá nada._ Se dijo a sí misma. Agarró su lápiz y temblorosamente escribió el nombre de su profesor. Desde que escribió el nombre, contó mentalmente los cuarenta segundos. Parecía una eternidad. Cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura. _38, 39… 40._ Termino ella de contar mentalmente, no sucedió nada. Ella aliviada suspiró, pero un gritó hizo que abra los ojos del miedo.

-¡Profesor!- gritó uno de los alumnos.

Aquel hombre se agarraba el pecho con sumo dolor. Poco a poco su vida se fue apagando. Katherine no podía creerlo, estaba aterrada y en estado de shock. _Soy una asesina._ Se repetía una y otra vez. _No es posible._ Aquel hombre cayó al suelo muerto.

-¡Ayuda por favor!- comenzó a gritar una alumna.

Pero ya era tarde, el profesor había muerto. Katherine lo había matado. Confirmó que la Death Note era real, y ella asesinó por primera vez con esta.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Las clases habían terminado, Katherine regresaba rápidamente a su casa. La neblina seguía. Se estaba tornando oscuro y la visión se dificultaba cada vez más. La castaña llego a su casa y sin decir ninguna palabra se encerró en su habitación

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KATHERINE

No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando, esto es una abominación una atrocidad, esta libreta está maldita. Saqué la libreta y borré el nombre del profesor en ella, podre borrar su nombre pero esto no lo devolverá de la muerte. Yo lo mate. Soy una asesina. Debí dejar la libreta. No debí guiarme por la curiosidad. Esta mató al gato, en este caso a mi profesor. Arrojé la libreta al piso por la ventana que estaba abierta. Le di la espalda me puse en posición fetal ocultando mi rostro llorando del miedo y la culpa.

-Nunca pensé que te afectaría tanto.- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Asustada me voltee a ver el dueño de aquella voz. Era un joven será un poco mayor que yo, tenía ojos rojos, piel pálida media celeste, cabello azul oscuro como la noche, parecía humano, pero era evidente que no lo era, ya que estaba levitando. Comencé a temblar de terror.

-¡¿Q-quien eres?!- pregunté con la voz entre contada.

-Me llamo Domán, soy un Shimigami antiguo propietario de esa Death Note.- respondió presentándose.

-¿Esa es tuya? Escribí en ella, ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a matar?- pregunte paranoica y aterrada-

-No, esta Death Note ahora te pertenece.- dijo amablemente.- Desde que tocó el suelo y tú la tomaste, a adueñaste de ella.- me explicó.- No me juzgues rápido, no te voy a hacer daño, sé que no tengo la mejor apariencia pero te aseguro que no te haré nada.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento, yo no quería.- comencé a decir.

-No te preocupes.- dijo amablemente.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy amable para ser un Shinigami, ¿qué no los dioses de la muerte son terroríficos y crueles?- pregunte agarrando confianza.

-Muchos lo son, yo en cambio no.- dijo.- Digamos que, no todos somos iguales.

-Es bueno saberlo.- dije con una sonrisa.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me distrajeron.

-Anda abre, no hay problema.- dijo Domán.

Yo le hice caso. Me levanté y abrí la puerta.

-¿Mamá?

-Hola, hija, me enteré lo de tu profesor, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Hummmm sí no te preocupes.- le respondí.

-Bueno, te traje tus golosinas favoritas.- dijo entregándome unos ositos de goma, mis favoritos.

-Gracias Mamá.- le agradecí.

-Bueno, no te interrumpo más, debo preparar la cena.- dijo bajando las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- me preguntó Domán.

-Ositos de goma, ¿quieres?- le pregunté.

El miró curioso los ositos y comió uno. A la hora de comerlo se le abrieron los ojos de emoción.

-Son deliciosos, definitivamente el viaje vale esto.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ten quédate con todos.- le dije dándole la bolsita entera de ositos.

-¡Gracias!- dijo y prosiguió a comerse todos los ositos de goma.

Aún no podía creer lo que ocurría. Instantáneamente Domán se había devorado todos los ositos de goma. Me senté en mi cama. Era mucha información que procesar. Pero algo bueno salía de todo esto. Ya sabía cómo era que Kira mataba. Podía decirle eso a quienes lo querían atrapar. Pero ¿Cómo iría hasta Japón? ¿Y cómo me ponía en contacto con L? El famoso detective que lo quería detener. Nadie sabe quién es. Esto sería un reto, pero… no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Detendría a Kira y la justicia se haría.

* * *

**Chan chaan chaaaan ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les guste, pronto lo continuare *0* Bueno, hasta el próximo capi *w* **


	2. Decisiones

**Holaaa :3 volví, espero que les guste la historia ^^ Bueno… continuamos *0***

**My Death Note**

Chapter 2:

**Decisiones**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KATHERINE

Ya era muy tarde, y al día siguiente tenía clases. Había terminado mis deberes. Estaba exhausta, muchas cosas habían sucedido aquel día. Ella nunca se imaginaría que esto llegaría a pasar. Pero eh allí, aquel Shinigami comiendo ositos de goma sin parar. Si bien es cierto que era un dios de la muerte, era muy dócil. No le tenía miedo. Domán era muy gentil y amable. Y por algún motivo me inspira confianza. Así que no le temía en lo absoluto. Ya era tarde. Bostecé por el cansancio.

-Creo que es hora de dormir.- Le dije a Domán.

-Uh, claro, yo me quedaré aquí.- dijo sentándose junto a la ventana.

Me dio un poco de pena. Me levanté y fui a mi armario en busca de algo. En efecto, allí estaban unas almohadas y unas mantas. Me encaminé hasta donde estaba él.

-¿Un momento me permites?- dije señalando el lugar donde él se encontraba sentado.

Él confuso levitó y se puso al costado del armario. Coloque las almohadas en cierta forma que formaba una cama improvisada. Las acomode para que sean más cómodas.

-Supuse que estar en el suelo era incomodo así que… te preparé un sitio más cómodo.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Él me miró sorprendido y confundido. Levitó hasta echarse en el sitio que le había preparado.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunté.

-Sí… muchas gracias.- dijo aún confundido.

Agarré la manta y la estiré, lo cubrí con esta, el aún me miro sorprendido.

-Bueno, de noche siempre hace frío.- me excusé.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto.- dijo.- pero gracias.- sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Apagué la luz y volví a mi cama. Como había dicho el clima estaba helado. Me hice bolita en mi cama debajo de las sabanas.

-Buenas noches, Domán.- dije en voz bajita.

Sentí como el agotamiento de apoderaba de mi, cerré mis ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DOMÁN

No podía creer que ella confiara tan rápido en mí. Y mucho menos que sea tan preocupada y gentil conmigo. Los shinigamis no dormimos, y no sentimos frío. Pude notar que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Buenas noches, Katherine.- dije en un susurro.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa, no me arrepiento de haber venido, sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

-¿Katherine?- llamo el shinigami a la castaña.- ¿Pusiste la alarma por algo?

La castaña desorientada por quien le hablaba abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Hummmm, ¿quién habla? ¿Quién es?- dijo media dormida.

-Vamos Katherine, despierta.- dijo Domán.

-¿Mmmmm?- respondió la castaña despertando por completo.

A la hora de ver el rostro del shinigami en su cara se asusto y grito.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo el shinigami asustado retrocediendo de un salto.

La castaña reaccionó, soltó un suspiro.

-Perdón, había olvidado por completo, la noche pasada, la Death note y todo el asunto.- dijo Katherine hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

-Oh, ya veo, y digamos que ver mi cara cuando apenas despiertas no es muy bonito.- dijo el shinigami un poco burlón.

-Jejejeje, perdón.- dijo apenada la castaña sentándose en su cama.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la chica.

-Las 7:30- respondió tranquilo Domán.

-¿Qué?- grito la castaña.- ¡Haaaay llegaré tarde a clases!-

Apurada la chica se levantó de su cama y fue a su armario en busca de su uniforme escolar. Y antes de cambiarse miró a Domán que la observaba fijamente.

-Hummmm, me voy a cambiar, ¿te importaría voltearte?- dijo la castaña un tanto frustrada.

-Uh sí, perdón.- dijo Domán sonrojado volteándose.

Katherine se cambió velozmente, se lavó la cara se peinó, cogió una manzana, unos paquetes de ositos de goma y se fue casi corriendo a clases.

-Vaya, los adolecentes de hoy en día tienen una vida agitada ¿verdad?- dijo Domán al verla desesperada.

-Bueno, sin contar que llegaré tarde, sí un poco.- dijo mientras corría.

Llegó a la hora exacta a su colegio. Agotada tomó asiento.

-Es un bonito lugar.- dijo Domán.- ¿Todos los días vienes aquí?

La castaña no respondió.

-No me ignores.- dijo el shinigami con un puchero.

La castaña sacó su cuaderno de historia y en la última página comenzó a escribir.

"No te ignoro, pero no puedo hablarte, los demás no te ven, si me escuchan hablando sola creerán que estoy loca."

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Domán.

La castaña sonrió y volvió a escribir.

"Te traje ositos de goma para más tarde, en el receso te los podrás comer."

-Gracias.- dijo Domán con brillo en los ojos al estilo animé.

Katherine rió por lo bajo.

Las clases comenzaron Domán flotaba por toda la clase aburrido. Se ponía en frente de algunos alumnos y comenzaba a hacer muecas raras y chistosas, Katherine con mucho esfuerzo no se reía en plena clase. El profesor de historia explicaba una y otra vez acerca de la independencia de los Estados Unidos.

-¿Cómo aguantas esto todos los días?- pregunto Domán.

La castaña volvió a escribir.

"Condena escolar."

-¿Esto es obligatorio?- pregunto el shinigami horrorizado.

Nuevamente ella escribió.

"Desgraciadamente."

-Voy a alegrar un poco tu clase.- dijo divertido Domán.

Katherine curiosa lo siguió con los ojos. El shinigami levitó hasta donde estaba el profesor. Mientras este hablaba sin parar. El shinigami abrió las ventanas de un solo golpe haciendo que el viento tirara los papeles del profesor al suelo. Unos cuantos estudiantes comenzaron a reír. Luego Domán se dirigió a la carpeta de uno de los alumnos que previamente le había estado coqueteando a Katherine. Aventó sus cosas al suelo de un solo golpe. Katherine no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas risitas.

-Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente por ahora.- dijo el shinigami levitando flexionando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

Volvió a situarse al costado de la castaña.

Ella escribió en su cuaderno.

"Estás demente."

Después de eso ella lo observó directamente a los ojos y sonrió levantando una ceja.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Horas más tarde ya era tiempo de ir a casa. La castaña caminaba tranquilamente con el shinigami levitando a su costado. La castaña tenía dudas que le quería consultar a Domán tanto acerca de la Death Note como consulta de que podría hacer con respecto al caso de Kira. Cada día este ser mataba a centenares de personas, y cada segundo que pasaba alguien tenía un infarto al corazón cayendo muerto ante él. El hecho de viajar hasta Japón era muy tentador. Pero, a cambio debía dejar atrás a su familia y amigos quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Pero, sería un pequeño precio a pagar por salvar vidas.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a casa. Subió a su habitación rápidamente. Y pensativa se sentó en su escritorio.

-Domán.- le llamó dulcemente la chica.

-¿Sí?- respondió este devorando ositos de goma uno tras otro.

-Si no voy donde este detective, Kira seguirá asesinando más y más personas.

-Así es.- respondió Domán devorando un osito color rojo.

La castaña se levanto y caminó hasta la ventana. Se detuvo mirando el cielo pensativa.

-Para detener a este asesino, debo viajar a Japón.

Domán dejó de comer los ositos de goma.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

La castaña no respondió.

-¿Katherine?- le llamó.

-Por favor, eres mi amigo, de ahora en adelante, llámame solo Kate.- le dijo suavemente.

-¿Kate?- se corrigió él.

-Domán, no sé cómo pero debemos ir a Japón. – dijo ella volteándose y mirándolo fijamente y completamente segura.

-Y ¿cómo iremos?- preguntó Domán.

-Buena pregunta, no puedo comprar pasajes de avión, ya que debería dar mi nombre, hablar con mis padres entre otras cosas.- dijo ella.

-Mmmm.- dijo Domán.

-Sin contar que debo ir discretamente, no puedo correr riesgos, Kira necesita un rostro y un nombre.- murmuró.

-Lo que necesitas es ir a Japón sin ser detectada y con la mayor discreción posible.- dijo Domán resumiendo todo.

-Así es.- respondió Kate.

-Bien, ¿porque no te llevo?

-¿Qué?- respondió la castaña confundida.

-Preparas una mochila con lo que necesitarás y te llevo volando.- ofreció Domán.

-No, muy trabajoso para ti, sin contar que no lograrías cargarme a mí y a mi mochila.- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Los shinigamis somos muy fuertes, más que cualquier humano.- dijo este.

-Pero, es un viaje largo.- objetó Kate.

-Kate, eh viajado desde otra dimensión, viajar a otro país es muy fácil a comparación.

La castaña sonrió enormemente y se lanzó al shinigami en un abrazo.

-¡Gracias, y mil gracias!- dijo ella emocionada.

El rostro de Domán se tiñó de puro rojo ante la acción de Kate. Muy nervioso se aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar.

-¿P-orque no preparas tu mochila?- le sugirió tartamudeando.

-Enseguida lo hago, hoy mismo en la noche, iremos a Japón.- dijo la castaña segura de sí.

Fue corriendo a su armario y saco una de esas mochilas enormes para viajes, aquellas que los campistas utilizaban. En ella metió un par de polos simples, su pijama, un pantalón de repuesto, objetos de aseo, su laptop, su celular, unas bolsitas de ositos de goma para Domán entre otras cosas. Lo último que le faltaba era su Death Note.

-Domán…- le llamó la castaña.

-¿Sí?- preguntó él.

-Quisiera que guardes mi Death Note con la tuya, para mantenerla a salvo.- dijo ella.

-Por supuesto.- dijo el guardándola.

-Le escribiré una carta a mis padres, se preocuparan cuando no me vean, pero será mejor así.- dijo ella con cierta presión en el pecho al sentir que se separaría de ellos.

Rápidamente escribió una carta a sus padres, excusando donde estaba, explicando que estaría bien, que haría y que pronto volvería. La guardó en un sobre. Suspiró y cerró este.

-¿Puedes voltearte unos instantes? Me cambiaré para el viaje.- dijo ella.

-Claro.- dijo este dándole privacidad al voltearse.

Katherine vistió un jean azul oscuro, unas botas negras rockeras, se puso un polo de manga corta color negro con escote de V encima de esta una chompa gris y luego una chaqueta negra. Cepilló su cabello un poco. Y se miró al espejo. Se veía linda así, tenía un aspecto roquero y dulce a la vez. Miró el reloj, eran las 11:30 de la noche.

-Hora de despedirme.- dijo en un susurro.

Todos en su casa estaban dormidos, primero fue a la habitación de sus padres. Le depositó un beso en la mejilla a su papá, ella no pudo evitar una lágrima. Luego se dirigió a su mamá. Le acarició la mejilla levemente y le dio un beso en esta. Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir volteó hacia atrás con una triste sonrisa.

-Los amo, por favor cuídense.- dijo en un susurro.

Salió de la habitación de sus padres y se dirigió a la de su hermanito menor. Abrió lentamente la puerta y lo encontró dormido en su cama. En la habitación de su hermanito, que tenía ocho años, en el piso piezas de lego y muñecos de acción se veían esparcidos por doquier. Cuidadosamente de no pisar ningún juguete, Kate se acerco hasta su hermanito. Su adoración, ella lo amaba, era como un hijo para ella. Revolvió sus rubios cabellos y le deposito un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho Danny.- susurro Kate.

Su hermanito sonrió en sueños. Ella sonrió endulzada por su ternura y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Cuídate mi bebé.- dijo ella cariñosamente y salió de su habitación.

Por última vez miró su casa, bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, dejó la carta allí. La castaña cerró los ojos y dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Se las limpió con la manga de la chaqueta y subió hasta llegar a su cuarto. Domán la estaba esperando. Se había puesto la mochila de Kate en la espalda. Él estaba justo al lado de la ventana que estaba abierta. La miró y le sonrió extendiéndole su mano.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó.

Katherine miró por la puerta hacia donde estaban sus padres, cerró los ojos. Volteó a ver a Domán y temblorosa pero segura dijo:

-Sí, ahora lo estoy.- respondió tomando delicadamente la mano del shinigami.

Se acercaron a la ventana, ella podía sentir un poco el frío del exterior. _No hay vuelta atrás. _Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

**Weeeee pronto se encontraran con los personajes de Death Note, espero que les guste hasta ahora la historia *w* bueno, hasta la próxima 3**


	3. El Viaje

**Hola mis queridos lectores :3 continuamos con la historia, no sin antes agradecerles los reviews y las personas que me agregaron a favoritos *w* Bueno, continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 3

**Viaje**

* * *

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó.

Katherine miró por la puerta hacia donde estaban sus padres, cerró los ojos. Volteó a ver a Domán y temblorosa pero segura dijo:

-Sí, ahora lo estoy.- respondió tomando delicadamente la mano del shinigami.

Se acercaron a la ventana, ella podía sentir un poco el frío del exterior._ No hay vuelta atrás_. Se dijo a sí misma. El shinigami sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó en la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Kate lo miró nerviosa pero segura de sí.

-Entonces, a volar.- le susurró Domán en el oído.

El shinigami con Kate en brazos saltó por la ventana. La castaña por miedo se aferró a su cuello ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Domán. Pero no hubo caída si un golpe brusco. Sintió una ligera brisa en el rostro. Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Era increíble. El sueño y anhelo de todo humano era volar. Incluso los sueños más preciados de uno es cuando vuelan. Y ella estaba volando. El shinigami la cargaba al estilo matrimonial lo que la limitaba un poco en su vista.

-¿Puedo subirme en tu espalda?- le preguntó la castaña animada.

-Claro.- respondió despreocupado este.

Se detuvieron en la azotea de un edificio y Kate se subió en la espalda del Shinigami. Nuevamente comenzaron a volar. En cierta forma era como montar un caballo. Su propia mochila la ayudaba a sujetarse de él. Observó maravillada la ciudad. Miles de luces resplandecían. Simplemente era la vista que todo humano quería contemplar. Cuantas personas hubieran dado lo que sea con tan solo poder cumplir este sueño que Domán le había realizado. El cielo estaba despejado, la luna resplandecía en lo alto y las estrellas estaban esparcidas por todos lados creando una hermosa velada. Ella nunca había visto algo más hermoso que aquel espectáculo nocturno.

-Esto es hermoso, es genial…- dijo la castaña abrazando la mochila.- Eres genial.- concluyó.

Domán sonrió y se sonrojó. Agradeció que la castaña esté en su espalda para que no vea lo que sus palabras habían provocado en él. El vuelo siguió tranquilamente. La castaña decidió olvidarse de todo unos instantes. Solo quería disfrutar aquel vuelo. Tantos años anhelando querer sentir esa magia, esa tranquilidad, y llega él, llega Domán y cumple sus sueños más preciados. La castaña admitió que la llegada de este shinigami era una de las mejores cosas que le había sucedido en la vida. Después de todo, un dios de la muerte no es tan malo como siempre se imaginó.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Pasaron horas, ya habían dejado la ciudad atrás. Ahora estaban cruzando el mar. La castaña estaba exhausta, poco a poco se quedaba dormida abrazando su mochila. Pero una fuerte ventisca hizo que abriera rápidamente los ojos. Observó a todos lados. No había nada fuera de lo común, todo aparentaba estar tranquilo.

-Creo que el viaje se dificultará un poco.- dijo Domán serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kate alarmada.

-Se avecina una tormenta.- dijo el shinigami.

-La rodeamos.- dijo despreocupada la castaña.

-Imposible.- dijo este.

-¿Por qué?

-Estamos justo en dónde se desatará.

La castaña abrió los ojos del miedo. Se aferró más al shinigami.

-No te sueltes de mí ni un solo instante, o esto acabará fatal.- dijo él con tono sombrío.

Katherine aterrada miraba a todos lados tratando de ver las señales de la tormenta, en efecto arriba de ellos unas nubes grises, más conocidas como cumulonimbos se estaban juntando creando un fatal espectáculo. Truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a escucharse y verse. Katherine nunca había visto una tormenta en persona. Su primera vez volando y una se desataba justo en su cabeza. Comenzó a temblar del puro terror.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella horrorizada.

-Pasar la tormenta y mantenerte viva a toda costa.- dijo Domán.

Esas palabras hicieron que la castaña se confundiera. Con ojos hipnotizados miraba la cabellera del shinigami que la cargaba en su espalda.

-No me dejes caer.- dijo la castaña abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Nunca.- dijo este en un susurro casi apenas audible.

Fuertes ventiscas comenzaron a desatarse. Cada vez se hacía más difícil mantenerse en vuelo. En el mar grandes olas comenzaron a formarse haciendo que una caída sea temerosa y mortal.

La lluvia comenzó a aparecer furiosa y dificultando la vista. Era imposible saber si iban en el camino correcto o dando círculos. El shinigami un poco aturdido trataba de avanzar para salir de aquella situación. Pero le era imposible determinar a donde se dirigía. Katherine estaba empapada por la lluvia. El frío era atroz. Para su mala suerte a la castaña le estaba costando respirar, le había comenzado a dar síntomas de neumonía.

-¡Resiste!- gritó Domán sabiendo que ella estaba en más aprietos que él.

Un trueno y un relámpago cayeron justo a su costado haciendo que Katherine se asustara y soltara un poco al shinigami. Una fuerte ventisca fue más que suficiente para hacerla soltar por completo a Domán. Katherine sintió la ausencia del cuerpo del shinigami. Ella se estaba cayendo. Directamente al mar a una muerte segura tanto por la caída como por las grandes olas que parecían querer devorarla en un abismo infernal. El shinigami al no sentir a su preciada humana en su espalda se asustó. Un grito desgarrador llamándolo por su nombre hizo que reaccionara. Katherine estaba cayendo sin protección alguna, indefensa y vulnerable a la muerte. Ella extendía sus brazos hacia él como si eso bastara para salvarse.

-¡KATE!- gritó rajándose la garganta.

En una caída libre Domán estiró sus brazos hacia Kate tratando de llegar antes de que ella toque el agua. Le faltaba poco a ella para morir y poco a él para salvarla. Katherine lo veía todo en cámara lenta. ¿Así terminará? Lágrimas salían de sus ojos ella había dejado de gritar. Sentía que no tenía escapatoria. El rostro de Domán era lo último que sus ojos verían. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban. Ella había comenzado a aceptar la muerte. Quedó inconsciente. Domán llegó hasta ella. La abrazó protectoramente en plena caída libre y giró haciendo que el impacto al agua lo reciba él en vez de Katherine. Cayeron ambos al agua. El corazón de Kate disminuía sus latidos poco a poco. El shinigami se asustó. Abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Salió a la superficie volando lo más rápido que pudiese.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Horas pasaron, la tormenta había cesado, ellos estaban cerca de Japón, a decir verdad estaban volando por la costa de aquel país. Katherine estaba inconsciente pero viva. Estaba increíblemente helada. Después de todo, tenía toda la ropa mojada y después de la tormenta estaba con neumonía. La humana temblaba en los brazos des shinigami. Él estaba desesperado.

Se adentraron en uno de sus bosques de aquel país. Había una pequeña cabaña allí con un cerezo gigante resaltándola. El shinigami entró con ella en brazos, había una cama matrimonial, un escritorio, un baño y nada más.

-¿Katherine?- le llamó.

Ella se removió en sus brazos. Lentamente y soñolienta abrió sus ojos.

-¿Estoy viva?- preguntó media dormida.

-Para nuestra suerte.- dijo sonriendo.

Ella comenzó a sobar sus brazos, estaba congelada por el frío. A pesar que afuera de la cabaña había sol.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella desconcentrada.

-En Japón.- dijo con una sonrisa Domán.

Kate abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-No bromees.- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y emocionada.

-No lo hago, pero debes descansar, al igual que yo, el viaje fue terrible.- dijo Domán recordando la tormenta.

-Sí…- dijo la castaña.- hummmm ¿Domán?- le llamó esta.

-¿Sí?- le pregunto él.

-Ya no debes cargarme al estilo matrimonial.- dijo ella con una risita.

La cara del shinigami te tiñó de rojo. Rápidamente la bajó disculpándose. Ella solo rió y dijo que no había de que preocuparse ni disculparse.

-¿Cómo está mi mochila?

-Caímos al agua, no muy bien.

Ella rápidamente abrió su mochila, todo estaba mojado, toda su ropa y pertenencias. Su laptop y celular estaban llenos de agua, malogrados.

-¡Esto es terrible!- gritó la castaña.- ¡Mi celular y mi laptop!- dijo con ojos llorosos al estilo anime.- Creo que lo único que sobrevivió fue mi MP4… por lo menos aún tengo mi música.- dijo aliviada.

-Algo es algo.- dijo el shinigami.

-Debo poner todo esto a secar.- dijo ella con un gesto de resignación.

-Aprovecha que hay sol, al costado de la cabaña hay un sitio que es campo abierto, puedes poner tu ropa allí.

-Sí…- dijo.

Retiró de su mochila sus objetos de aceo entre otras cosas que no habían sufrido al mojarse. Dejo en su mochila solo cosas de tela como ropa y mantas.

- Ahora vuelvo pondré todo esto a secar.- dijo saliendo con su mochila.

El bosque era muy hermoso, le recordaba dos cosas, las películas de Narnia y el bosque de Slenderman. _Oh genial, ahora no podré dormir._ Se dijo a sí misma. Ella era muy miedosa, temía lo desconocido. Muy irónico en verdad, estaba con un shinigami. _No debo temer, él me cuida._ Se dijo a sí misma. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Llegó a aquel sitio que Domán le había hablado. Sacó su ropa de la mochila y la estiró por todo el césped. Lo único que estaba casi seco era un vestido de flores blancas delgado sin mandas y largo hasta la rodilla. Decidió vestirlo para dejar secar las ropas que traía puesta. Nadie estaba a los alrededores, era un bosque solitario. Decidió quitarse las botas, el jean, la chaqueta, la chompa y el polo quedándose solo en interiores. Se puso aquel vestido rápidamente. Se lo acomodó. Era perfecto, se había secado completamente mientras se desvestía. Dejó allí sus cosas regresando a la cabaña que era imposible perder, ya que un enorme árbol de flores rosa pálida llamadas sakura destacaba esta haciéndola visible desde cualquier lugar.

Entro en esta. Domán estaba echado en la cama con los brazos flexionados detrás de su nuca. Totalmente relajado. Estaba con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que estuviera dormido, no la escucho entrar. Decidió permanecer callada. Minuciosamente estudió a su compañero de viaje. Podría pasar por un humano. Solo si le cambiabas el color de piel, cabello y ojos. Pero sin contar eso, parecía humano. Observó sus bruscas facciones, parecía un adulto de ya unos 28 años, ahora que lo observaba mejor. Su cabello era azul oscuro, laceo y despeinado. Su piel era una mezcla de celeste muy claro con verde. Aquel color con el que describían usualmente a los zombies. Ahora no lo veía, pero sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso, un color que se asimilaba con la sangre. Y mientras él hablaba ella podía notar que Domán poseía colmillos como los de un lobo. Sin esas peculiaridades, era humano. Katherine se quedó hipnotizada observando al shinigami.

-Sabes que es de mala educación observar a las personas fijamente, ¿verdad?- dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a la castaña.

Kate sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara de la vergüenza. Domán la miraba con una sonrisa picara y traviesa.

-P-perdón.- tartamudeó ella.

Él solo sonrió y se quedó embelesado de cómo estaba vestida la chica. Aquel vestido le daba un toque angelical. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y se sonrojó un poco. Trató de ocultarlo. Se levantó de la cama.

-Humm será mejor que descanses.- dijo él.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Kate.

-Buscaré un árbol para descansar allí.- dijo despreocupado.

Ella lo miró triste. Luego sonrió con una idea.

-¡No, espera!- dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Sí?

-La cama es grande, ambos cavemos sin problemas en ella.- dijo ella sonriente.

El rostro del shinigami se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Claro, solo es dormir, no tiene nada de malo.- dijo despreocupada.

-E-está bien.- dijo confundido y sonrojado.

Katherine, sin ningún problema abrió la cama y se metió debajo de las sabanas. El shinigami la imitó pero se quedó encima de las sabanas dándole a ella espacio y privacidad. Ella se quedó profundamente dormida al costado de Domán. Él no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. Maldecía no poder ser humano muchas veces, pero agradecía ser shinigami. Ella era tan delicada y vulnerable, pero a la vez fuerte. Miró sus delicados rasgos, su rostro estaba totalmente relajado. Él sabía que cualquier hombre en su misma situación se aprovecharía de ella, o que muchos darían por estar en su situación. Su rostro mostraba dulzura e inocencia, parecía una niña dormida.

Domán sonrió y volvió a su antigua posición flexionó sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber venido al mundo humano.

* * *

**Unas aclaraciones. Eh visto que hay un fanfiction que va antes que el mío con un OC que se hace llamar Kate, le pido disculpas públicas a la autora por las similitudes de nuestras historias. Esa no era mi intención. Si bien es cierto que Hay factores similares hay muchas cosas que serán muy diferentes. Pero en caso de haberla molestado, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas y le diré que eh estado leyendo su historia y que me encanta. Le felicito por su gran trabajo y empeño y los invito a ustedes a leerla. La siguiente historia se llama "Death Note: La historia de K" Sinceramente a mi me fascina su historia es hermosa *-* Bueno, con esto les dejo. Hasta es siguiente capítulo cuídense :3**


	4. Japón

**LAKJESHGAF abro mi laptop y veo más favoritos reviews y visitas 3 jajajajaja los amo mis lectores :3 Espero que les agrade la historia, bueno continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 4

**Japón**

* * *

Desde que la castaña se quedó dormida, transcurrieron 16 horas, eran las 8 de la mañana al día siguiente. Domán había recogido la ropa de Kate ya seca y la había vuelto a meter en su mochila. Decidió que ya era hora de despertarla para continuar con el viaje.

-¿Kate?- le llamó.

-Mmmm.- musitó ella dormida.

-Vamos, debemos buscar a ese detective.- dijo él acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Cinco minutitos más mami.- dijo ella inconsciente.

-Kate, no soy tu madre.- dijo este un poco molesto pero divertido.

-Mmmmm.- dijo ella mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda para seguir durmiendo.

-Oh, vamos.- dijo este.- ¿Kattie?- le llamó con dulzura.

Ella no respondió.

Domán la abrazó por la espalda.

-Vamos pequeña aventurera, luego descansas.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Katherine ya estaba despierta, tenía las mejillas encendidas totalmente sonrojadas. Se puso tan nerviosa que no supo si hacerle saber que ya estaba despierta, o si seguir haciéndose la dormida. Le daba miedo "despertarse" pero el hacerse la dormida, sería posiblemente peor, ya que al shinigami se le podía ocurrir cualquier otro tipo de cosa para hacerla sonrojar. Opto por "despertarse".

La castaña se removió entre las sabanas fingiendo el despertarse. Se movió hasta quedar frente a frente con Domán que la miraba con esos intrigantes ojos rojos. Ella arrugó la nariz y bajó la mirada de los nervios. Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aún más de lo natural, musito un tímido "Buenos días". Se sentó y se estiró un poco.

Él shinigami se apartó un poco de ella dándole su espacio. Ella ocultó su rostro para que él no notara aquel sonrojo.

-Buenos días dormilona.- dijo este con un poco de burla en su voz pero cariñosamente.

-Buenos días… hummm madrugador.- dijo ella, no se le ocurría nada mejor que eso.

Él shinigami solo rio un poco.

-Ponte algo nuevo, iremos a Kanto en unos instantes.- dijo este.

-Claro.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Domán la dejó en la cabaña para que ella pudiera cambiarse. De su mochila ella sacó sus converse negras, un short de estilo antiguo a la cintura de color celeste medio gastado, un polo blanco sin mangas totalmente suelto. Se metió el polo debajo del short resaltando su cintura. Agarró unos listones negros y se los puso como pulseras. Cepilló un poco su cabello y salió de la cabaña con su mochila. Esta ahora pesaba menos, ya que dejó su laptop y celular que estaban inservibles después del accidente en el viaje.

-¿Por dónde es la ciudad de Kanto?- preguntó ella.

-Hacia el norte.- dijo él.- Un poco lejos, pero volando no sucede nada.

-Es pleno día, a ti no te verán pero a mí y a mi mochila sí.- dijo la castaña.

-Por lo menos, déjame llevarte por el bosque.- dijo Domán.

-Pero es la parte más divertida.- dijo ella con un puchero.

-¿Y si volamos entre en bosque y no sobre?- dijo él.

-Hecho.- contesto convencida y con una sonrisa.

Domán se puso la mochila de Kate y la cargó en su espalda. Comenzaron a volar tranquilamente entre el bosque. La ligera brisa, los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas y los sonidos de las aves que cantaban alrededor, creaba una armoniosa y mágica escena. Kate nunca había paseado en un bosque pero anhelaba hacerlo. Y ahora paseaba en un bosque que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Y qué forma mejor de hacerlo que volando. Veía como las hojas de los árboles caían libres hacia el suelo. La castaña se sujetó solo con las piernas en el shinigami y levantó los brazos sintiendo esa brisa. No había nada más pacífico. Con tremenda libertad que estaba gozando no provocaba volver a su antigua vida. Pasaron por un enorme lago. Observó maravillada su reflejo y el del shinigami. Curiosa toco el agua desasiendo el reflejo y creando unas olas que iluminaban como espejos cristalizados el lugar. La castaña no podía estar más maravillada por todo lo que la rodeaba. Después de todo lo que le había sucedido en la infancia, todos aquellos tormentosos momentos, se sentía libre. Con una gran sonrisa observaba todo. Curiosa de cada cosa que llamaba su atención como una niña de cinco años en un parque. Simplemente, no puedes negar la vista.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Habían llegado a la ciudad de Kanto. Aún no oscurecía. Habían llegado rápido. Ya que cuando empezaron a llegar a la ciudad, lograron usar las nubes a su favor para camuflarse al volar. Pero ya que estaba en la ciudad dónde L y Kira se encontraban, debía revisar todo desde el plano terrestre. Ella cargaba su mochila, ya que si Domán lo hacía, los demás se asustarían al ver una mochila flotante. Esta estaba un poco pesada, pero las ganas de encontrar a L hacía que no le importara.

Katherine no tenía ni idea como encontrar a alguien que nunca en su vida había visto. Personas que pasaban a su alrededor la miraban con curiosidad ya que no tenía facciones del lugar. Esto incomodaba un poco a la chica, no porque la mirasen mal, sino que llamaba mucho la atención. Y ella se había acostumbrado a ser invisible. En unas grandes pantallas, daban las noticias acerca del caso de Kira.

"_La policía no se ocupará más del caso de Kira."_

_¿Qué? Debe ser una broma_. Comenzó a decirse la chica. _Un momento… ¡La policía! Ellos deben saber cómo contactarme con L_. Alegre y esperanzada buscó dónde debería ser la policía. Para la suerte de Kate, ella había estudiado mucho japonés. Podía leer, escribir y hablar el idioma sin complicación alguna. Esto facilitó a la chica para pedir indicaciones para hallar la estación de policía.

Le quedaba muy cerca. La chica no podía aguantar los nervios. Caminó casi corriendo hasta esta. Era un edificio muy grande. Respiró hondo y entro en él sin más. En la recepción solo estaba atendiendo un chico de ya unos 30 años aproximadamente. La castaña un poco tímida se acercó.

-¿Disculpe?- le llamó ella con un japonés fluido.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo amablemente el recepcionista.

-Bueno, tengo información vital para la policía, es acerca del caso de Kira… ¿hay alguien con quien pueda hablar o contactarme con el detective L?- dijo ella firme y segura, pero con el corazón que le latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-Perdone, pero la policía ya no trabaja en ese caso.- dijo el recepcionista.

-Sí, pero es de vital importancia.- insistió ella.

-Como ya le dije, ya no nos ocupamos de eso.- dijo el muchacho.

-Con todo respeto señor, vengo desde muy lejos únicamente para ayudar a L con esto.- dijo ella un poco irritada, tomó aire se tranquilizó y prosiguió.- Con que me contactaran con el detective, o me dijeran dónde puedo encontrarlo me basta.- dijo ella.

Él recepcionista la miró un poco sorprendido. Desvió su mirada. Suspiró y nogo la cabeza como si se fuera a arrepentir de algo.

-Verá un grupo de oficiales renunciaron, fue escénicamente para ayudar a L… le puedo contactar con el antiguo jefe, el señor Yagami.- dijo él.

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Se lo agradesco en verdad.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El recepcionista apunto algo en un papel y se lo dio.

-Esta es su dirección y su número telefónico.- es lo máximo que puedo hacer.

-Estoy en deuda con usted, no sabe cuánto se lo agradesco.- dijo ella inclinando su cabeza ya que eso era costumbre en el país.

Katherine salió de la estación de policía. Se decidió buscar la casa de aquel ex –Jefe policial. Después de unas horas y muchas indicaciones, logro dar con el lugar.

-Kate escóndete.- le susurró Domán en el oído.

Ella sin dudarlo dos veces se escondió.

Un chico un poco mayor que ella estaba caminando hacia la casa, era castaño alto y parecía un universitario. Al parecer no la había notado. Entró en esta sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención.

Ella salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué sucede? Debe ser solo el hijo del Señor Yagami.- dijo ella despreocupada.

-No podré entrar contigo a su casa, será mejor que lo hagas sola.- dijo el shinigami.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Solo… no te fíes de ese muchacho.- dijo Domán.

-Tranquilo, tendré cuidado.- dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-Otra cosa más.- dijo él.

-¿Sí?

-No digas tu verdadero nombre, usa un alias.- dijo él.- Por seguridad.

-Bien… ¿Qué tal si solo me llamo Kate?- dijo ella.

-¿Apellido?- ella pensó por unos instantes.

-Everdeen, como el de la chica de Los Juegos del Hambre.- dijo ella emocionada.

-Bien… ve pero se cuidadosa ¿vale?- dijo el shinigami preocupado.

-Vale.- dijo ella confiada.

-Yo me quedaré aquí.- dijo él.

Ella asintió y fue caminando hasta la puerta de la casa. Se detuvo en el pórtico. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. _Relájate._ Se dijo a sí misma. Sin más tocó el timbre un par de veces.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que una niña abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué desea?- le pregunto sonriente.

-Buenas noches, me gustaría hablar con el señor Yagami por favor, ¿se encuentra?- dijo Kate educadamente.

-Así es pase por favor, ¡Papá!- llamó la niñita.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el padre caminando hacia la puerta, observó confundido a Katherine.- ¿Disculpe, quien es usted?

La chica se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Kate Everdeen.- dijo ella tratando de sonar firme.

-Señorita Everdeen, ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto el señor Yagami.

-Yo desearía hablar con usted… en privado si es posible.- dijo ella.

-Claro, acompáñeme a la sala.- Dijo invitándola.

La casa de los Yagami era en verdad muy linda. Se sintió a gusta, pero no podía evitar el hecho de sentirse… ¿vigilada? ¿En peligro?

-Bien, ¿de qué me quería hablar?- me preguntó.

-No diré muchos detalles, pero necesito ver a L, sé que usted tiene contacto con él…- comenzó a decir.

-¿Porqué necesita ver a L?- preguntó el señor Yagami.

-Yo… sé cómo asesina Kira.- dijo Kate provocando un silencio en la sala.

-¿Y cómo? ¿se puede saber?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Asustada volteó la castaña. Un pequeño escalofrío y un pequeño calor en su abdomen hicieron que se sintiera mareada.

-Soy Light Yagami… ahora ¿cómo dijiste que Kira asesinaba?- dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora y peligrosa al mismo tiempo.

Se podría decir, que la muerte estaba en esa sala.

* * *

**Woooooooooo comienzan lo picante *0* Espero que el capi de hoy les haya gustado ;3 Hasta la próxima y byeeee cuídense mis amados lectores 3**


	5. Light Yagami

**Ofigsaduifhdf Holaa mis amadísimos lectores 3 Espero que el fic sea de su agrado :D Bueno, continuamos… **

**My Death Note**

Chapter 5

**Light Yagami**

* * *

-Yo… sé cómo asesina Kira.- dijo Kate provocando un silencio en la sala.

-¿Y cómo se puede decir?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Asustada volteó la castaña. Un pequeño escalofrío y un pequeño calor en su abdomen hicieron que se sintiera mareada.

-Soy Light Yagami… ahora ¿cómo dijiste que Kira asesinaba?- dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora y peligrosa al mismo tiempo.

Se podría decir, que la muerte estaba en esa sala.

Katherine se sintió muy nerviosa. Recordó lo que Domán le había advertido. _No debo confiar en él. _Se recordó a sí misma. Cerró sus puños fuertemente sobre su regazo.

-Con todo respeto, preferiría no divulgar la información en público.- dijo ella tranquilamente.

-No debes preocuparte, yo soy parte de la investigación.- dijo tranquilamente Light.

-No dudo de aquello, pero como dije antes, es preferible que hable con L.- dijo ella segura de sí misma.

-Bueno, nos vendría bien una mano… y si dices que sabe cómo, cualquier información o aporte nos ayudaría.- dijo el ex –jefe policial.

La castaña volteó a ver al señor Yagami.

-¿Dice que podría comunicarme con él?- preguntó ella esperanzada.

-Solo te pondré en contacto.- dijo él sacando su celular y marcando un número.

Silencio.

-¿Ryuzaki? Sí, soy Yagami… lo que sucede, es que una jovencita dice que tiene una información valiosa para nuestra investigación… dice que prefiere no decirlo en público, por seguridad… así es… ella dice que exige hablar con usted… claro.- concluyó él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la castaña.

El jefe extendió su teléfono hasta ella.

-Quiere hablar contigo.- dijo él.

Ella se quedó muda, nerviosa aceptó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- dijo ella con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Buenas noches, habla L.- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, la voz sonaba distorsionada.

-Buenas noches.- contestó ella.

-Usted dice que tiene información vital para la investigación.- afirmó él.

-Así es.- confirmo Kate.

-Bien… ¿de qué tipo de información estamos hablando?- preguntó L.

-Hablo… de cómo es que Kira asesina.- dijo ella.

Un momento de silencio.

-Interesante.- la voz del detective soltó.

-No se lo diré por teléfono por seguridad, es preferible que hable con usted en privado.- dijo ella segura de sí misma.

-Concuerdo contigo, semejante información debe ser confidencial.- dijo.- Dígame, usted no es japonesa, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-Así es… ¿cómo lo supo?- preguntó ella.

-Tienes un acento… de otro idioma, si no me equivoco es español.- dijo.

-Está en lo correcto.- dijo ella hablando su idioma natal.

-Esto nos ayudara a la hora de comunicarnos… nos dará privacidad.- dijo el detective hablando con un perfecto español también.

-Es una gran ventaja.- concordó ella.

-Bien, confío en usted… si vernos es lo que desea, nos veremos.- dijo el detective.

-Usted dígame dónde y allí estaré.- dijo ella.

-Hay un hotel… se llama Marriot'Palace es de cinco estrellas, con mucha seguridad… quiero que espere en la puerta de ese hotel a una limosina, el chofer se llama Watari, es de total confianza… ¿está de acuerdo?- preguntó el joven detective.

-Totalmente…- dijo ella sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre.

-Bien, hasta entonces señorita…- dijo a la espera.

-Kate Everdeen.- dijo ella.

-Bien señorita Everdeen, la veo al rato.- dijo y al instante colgó.

Ella miró unos instantes el celular, no podía creer que lo había logrado. Volteó a ver al Señor Yagami y a su hijo.

-Muchas gracias por prestarme su teléfono.- dijo ella devolviéndoselo y hablando nuevamente japonés.

-No hay de qué.- dio el señor Yagami.

-¿En qué acordaron?- preguntó el hijo.

-Nos veremos.- dijo ella mirándolo desconfiada.

-Muchas gracias por todo, con su permiso, debo irme.- dijo ella inclinándose.

-Claro, en todo caso nos volveremos a ver.- dijo con una sonrisa el Señor.

-Le acompaño a la puerta.- dijo el hijo.

Ella un poco nerviosa e insegura, aceptó para no incomodar a nadie. Salieron de la casa.

-Si no me equivoco, tu nombre es Kate Everdeen, ¿verdad?- preguntó amablemente él.

-Así es.- dijo ella.

-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- preguntó él tratando de ganarse su confianza.

Kate pensativa unos instantes sonrió juguetona, mejor era seguirle el juego.

-Solo si me dejas llamarte por el tuyo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Genial, entonces… nos vemos luego, Kate.- dijo él despidiéndose.

-Hasta luego… Light.-respondió ella alejándose de la casa con un escalofrío en la espalda y un calor en su vientre nuevamente.

Light entró nuevamente a su casa y cerró la puerta. En ese momento Domán salió de su escondite y fue al lado de Kate.

-Ese chico no me agrada en lo absoluto.- dijo Domán entre dientes.

Kate solo observó de reojo la casa viendo que la cortina del segundo piso de esta estaba un poco abierta y alguien la observaba desde allí. Miedosa y temblorosa siguió caminando. Ignorando por completo aquel que la observaba, ella sabía que era él… Light Yagami. Se alejaron totalmente de esta y con unas indicaciones nuevamente, encontró aquel hotel que el detective le había dicho que esperase. En la mente de la castaña, un mundo de pensamientos, de preocupaciones, ideas y sentimientos la atormentaban. Simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse después de todo. Se sentó en unas bancas que estaban fuera del hotel buscando con la mirada alguna limosina.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami… Para ser más precisos en el cuarto de Light. El castaño caminaba de un lado a otro pensando y analizando.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE LIGHT

Esto no puede ser… ella no puede saber mi secreto. Es imposible que sepa acerca de la Death Note. Aunque no tanto. Si yo y Misa teníamos una… podría haber más. Pero en todo caso ella tendría un shinigami y una Death Note…

-Ryuk… si hubieras visto algún shinigami no me lo hubieras dicho ¿verdad?- pregunté.

-Así es.- afirmó el shinigami.

-Tu viste a esa chica… ¿crees que sepa acerca de la Death Note?- volví a preguntar.

-Tal vez o tal vez no.- dijo Ryuk devorando una manzana.

Pensé un rato más.

-Bueno, no es muy lista para decirme su nombre.- dije con una sonrisa.

Fui a mi escritorio y saqué una libreta negra que decía "Death Note".

-No deberé lidiar más con ella.- dije con una sonrisa macabra.

Agarró un lapicero negro con tinta líquida.

"Kate Everdeen"

Escribí con letras grandes y corridas. Lo lamento dulzura, de no haber sido un peligro para mí, hubiera hasta considerado volverte mi novia. Ella era muy guapa, con ese cabello castaño, ojos dorados, su figura, su voz… Pero, debo eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto en el hotel Marriot's Palace, Katherine estaba muy cansada y le costaba un poco no quedarse dormida. Mantenía sus ojos fijos en la pista esperando una limosina. Abrazaba sentada su mochila usándola como almohada. Apoyaba su cabeza en la mochila mientras luchaba por no dormirse allí en plena calle. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un calor en el vientre hizo que la imagen de Light volviera su mente.

Si bien es cierto no confiaba en él… era increíblemente guapo. Su cabello y ojos castaños, su aroma masculino era todo un imán para cualquier chica. Se sorprendió a sí misma suspirando. Frunció el ceño y negó la cabeza.

Un enorme carro negro y brillante interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era una limosina. Un señor salió de esta encubierto por un gran abrigo y sombrero. Se acercó a ella. Ella un poco temerosa lo observó.

-¿Kate Everdeen?- preguntó una gentil voz.

-¿Señor Watari?- preguntó ella.

-El mismo.- dijo inclinándose.

La castaña sonrió y se puso de pie. Se colocó la mochila en la espalda.

-Por favor permítame su mochila.- pidió amablemente Watari.

Ella lució un poco temerosa y desconfiada.

-La pondré en la maletera para que no deba cargarla.- dijo él amable.

-Oh, claro.- dijo ella avergonzada por desconfiar.

Efectivamente Watari colocó su mochila en la maletera. No sin antes abrirle la puerta educadamente para que ella pasara a entrar en la limosina. Katherine entro y discretamente Domán también, quien se sentó a su costado. Ella estaba totalmente cómoda en aquella limosina, sin contar que estaba cálido su interior. Ella había estado con frío desde hace unos instantes. Watari entro nuevamente en la limosina. Comenzó a conducir. La castaña se quedó observando las luces y carteles de la ciudad, tan brillantes y llamativos. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida. Bueno, un cómodo lugar, cálido, y sin contar todo lo que había caminado ese día y todo lo que le había sucedido, la pobre estaba agotada. Se quedó dormida sentada abrazándose a sí misma. Domán muy cuidadoso se no ser notado por el conductor. Se acercó más a ella y colocó su brazo encima de sus hombros, abrazándola. Ella estaba profundamente dormida. Le acarició ligeramente la mejilla.

Pasaron unos minutos y Domán pudo ver que se detenían frente a un enorme edificio. Muy imponente.

-¿Kate?- le llamó suavemente.

Ella no respondió solo se removió un poco.

-Kattie.- le llamó con dulzura.- Ya llegamos.- le informó.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y soñolienta se estiró. Con el dorso de las manos se frotó los ojos. Y observó por la ventana de la limosina.

-Señorita Everdeen, es aquí.- dijo Watari.

A continuación él bajo del carro y se fue a la maletera para sacar la mochila de Kate. Mientras la castaña observaba maravillada y curiosa aquel edificio. Watari le abrió la puerta y con un gesto la invitó a salir de la limosina. Ella lentamente salió aún observando intrigada aquel edificio.

-Bienvenida.- le dijo Watari.

-Gracias.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Todo era nuevo para ella.

-Yo llevaré su mochila no se preocupe.

-Nuevamente gracias, aunque no es necesario.- dijo ella.

-Insisto señorita.- ofreció él nuevamente.

Ella solo sonrió agradecida. Se adentraron en el edificio. Un poco antes de entrar. Kate instintivamente agarró la mano de Domán de cierta forma que no se notara. El shinigami solo la observo sorprendido y con ternura.

Lentamente entraron al edificio. El corazón de Katherine estaba a mil por hora. No podía aguantar los nervios, la emoción, la curiosidad y el anhelo de conocer a L.

Dentro de lo que vendría ser el salón principal un chico un poco encorvado, totalmente pálido, con ojeras, ojos con las pupilas dilatadas pero con bordes celeste apagados, cabello negro azabache lacio y despeinado, polo blanco y un jean celeste desgastado y completamente descalzo la esperaba allí.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de la impresión, por un momento sintió que su corazón se detendría. Sus piernas temblaban.

El pelinegro se rasco la nuca y luego la observó directamente a los ojos.

-Yo soy L.- reveló.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa L *-* Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy 3 y hasta el próximo capi :D**


	6. L

**Hola :D ¿qué tal? Leí los reviews :3 Seeeh tienen razón de que Light fue descuidado, pero también lo hizo para probar si era su verdadero nombre e.e Bueno bueno, continuamos con la historia :3**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 6:

**L**

* * *

Dentro de lo que vendría ser el salón principal un chico un poco encorvado, totalmente pálido, con ojeras ojos con las pupilas dilatadas pero con bordes celeste apagados, Cabello negro azabache lacio y despeinado, polo blanco y un jean celeste desgastado y completamente descalzo la esperaba allí.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de la impresión, por un momento sintió que su corazón se detendría. Sus piernas temblaban.

El pelinegro se rasco la nuca y luego la observó directamente a los ojos.

**-**Yo soy L.- reveló.

Kate se quedó sin habla. Estaba perdida en los ojos apagados del detective. Hipnotizada por ellos. Quería sumergirse en ese mar negro con destellos celestes que ellos le ofrecían. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas dejarían de responderle y se caería de rodillas. Un pequeño apretón en la mano hizo volverla a la realidad. Domán reconoció esos ojos dilatados en la castaña y los celos se apoderaron un poco de él.

-Y-yo soy Kate Everdeen.- dijo nerviosa e inclinándose.

-Asumo… que no es tu verdadero nombre.- dedujo el detective.

-En eso tiene razón.- afirmó ella.

-¿Se sentiría más cómoda hablando español?- dijo otra vez con su perfecto y fluido español.

-La verdad sí.- dijo ella hablando español y con una sonrisa.

-Antes que nada, quisiera asegurarme que no eres Kira ni la segunda Kira.- dijo L.

-Oh, bien, ¿qué debo hacer para probárselo?- preguntó ella.

-Responderás mi siguiente pregunta.- dijo él.

-Adelante.- le invitó ella.

-¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?- dijo con una mirada fría.

La castaña bajó la mirada. Se abrazó a sí misma, no podía mentir. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante la culpa. Levantó la mirada y tratando de hacer que su voz no temblara tanto, fuerte y alto respondió.

-Sí.- dijo aguantando no llorar.

-Bien, no eres Kira.- dijo él.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- respondió confundida.

-De no serlo, lo negarías.- dijo.- sin contar que al mencionarlo reaccionaste como si te hubieras arrepentido.- prosiguió.- Kira es un asesino despiadado, y el segundo Kira también.- continuó.- Pero ante mi sospecha, me parece que asesinaste accidentalmente así probando tu teoría de cómo asesina Kira.- tomó un respiro.- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Sin lugar a dudas, usted es L.- dijo ella asombrada de su deducción.- Y así es, es completamente cierto.

-Ahora, si no me equivoco, debes estar muy cansada.- dijo.- lo digo porque en las cámaras de la limosina mostró que te quedaste dormida.- dijo él.

-¿Me estaba espiando?- preguntó horrorizada.

-Desde que estabas en el hotel.- dijo sin remordimiento.

-Eso no es… no se ¿dejar sin privacidad a alguien?- preguntó un poco burlona.

-Bueno sí, pero mi vida depende de ello.- dijo L.- Si no es molestia… ¿cómo llegaste a Japón?

-Hummmm, de una forma no muy legal…- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Pero no tenía alternativa así que…- comenzó a decir.

-¿No tienes dónde quedarte verdad?- dijo ladeando la cabeza y sentándose en esa típica posición suya mientras mordisqueaba su dedo.

-Nuevamente estás en lo cierto.- dijo ella bajando la mirada y sobándose el brazo.

-Bueno, tenemos espacio de sobra.- dijo él.- Este edificio tiene 23 pisos, puedes ocupar medio piso si quieres.- dijo despreocupado.

-¿Habla enserio?- dijo la castaña emocionada.

-¿Por qué no? Ya eres parte de la investigación.- dijo L.

Katherine sonrió como a una niña que le dan una paleta.

-Oooohhhh ¡gracias y mil gracias!- dijo ella totalmente emocionada y dando saltitos de emoción.

El joven detective al ver su reacción se sorprendió un poco. Era igual de animada que Misa Amane, pero no era infantil, bueno no tanto, y era muy dulce y tierna. Sin contar que al mismo tiempo era madura, seria y concentrada. Simplemente era una bella y peculiar combinación de persona. El detective siguió mordisqueando su dedo mientras la analizaba detenidamente. Cabello castaño, suave a plena vista, ondulado y sedoso. Ojos dorados, con un dejo de marrón, verdaderamente raros e impresionantes, sus pestañas eran pobladas, no habían rastros de maquillaje. Piel pálida, podía venir de un lugar frío o ella prefería el frío que el sol como para no salir a asolearse. Mejillas sonrojadas al natural. Figura de una muchacha adulta, aproximadamente unos 18 o 19 años. Altura promedio como para alguien de su edad, era un poco más pequeña que él, y estando él encorvado eran de la misma estatura. Labios finos y delgados, pero sobresalientes, eran de un color rosa tenue.

Siguió observándola unos instantes más cuando su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo.- dijo ella más tranquila y con una sonrisa angelical.

-No te preocupes.- dijo tratando de ocultar un poco que la estaba "analizando".- Watari, enseñale su piso… que sea el último.- dijo L.

-Enseguida señor.- Dijo Watari sin el sombrero y sin el abrigo revelándose ante Kate.- Por aquí señorita.- dijo él cargando su mochila.

-¿Ese es todo tu equipaje?- le preguntó el detective.

-Hummm, así es.- dijo ella.

-Watari, cómprale la ropa y artículos de los catálogos favoritos de Misa…- dijo L.

-No es necesario…- comenzó a decir ella con la cara roja.

-¿Estás segura? Uno de los catálogos es de Victoria Secret, tengo entendido que a las chicas les encanta.- dijo.- Mañana despertarías con un walking closet lleno de ropa a la moda.

-Es que yo no soy muy… hummmm ¿modelo?

-Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de ropa te gusta?

-Oh bueno, lo simple.

-Hummm, te daré las revistas de Misa, elige tres que te gusten, se las das a Watari y toda la ropa de esas revistas estarán en tu piso.

-Wow, ¿no es mucho? Digo, es genial pero con un par de jeans y un polo estoy genial.- dijo ella apenada.

-Claro que no, has tomado muchos riesgos, y la información vital que tienes es mucho para mí… sin contar que pudiste optar por quedarte callada y no arriesgar tu vida, déjame devolverte el favor con esto.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo ella.- Por todo.- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-No hay de que, ahora, Watari.- le llamó.

-Enseguida señor.- dijo muy cortésmente el señor de edad.- Sígame, por aquí está el elevador.- dijo guiándola.

Watari, Katherine y Domán desaparecieron de la sala. Dejando a L solo en sus pensamientos. Se mordisqueaba el dedo lleno de curiosidad e intrigación. Observó por las cámaras a aquella chica que le había robado mucho el pensamiento. La estudiaba una y mil veces, deducía cosas acerca de ella. Si bien es cierto aquel dicho de "Las apariencias engañan" en ella no se aplicaba en el mal sentido. Se veía muy frágil y dulce, pero él sabía que ella escondía algo muy tormentoso… ¿un pasado? ¿Una infancia traumante o dolorosa? Puede ser. Pero algo había en ella, algo… no sabía si era su personalidad o su apariencia o una combinación. Pero algo… tenía un noseque que la hacía… ¿atractiva? Bueno, físicamente la chica era muy guapa. Tenía una linda cara, una mirada inocente, sonrisa angelical, una dulce pero fuerte voz, cabello sedoso, un cuerpo de diez y sin contar de tu tierna, dulce y valiente personalidad. El detective simplemente se había quedado intrigado por ella. Se quedó observándola en el monitor gracias a las cámaras. Si… le estaba quitando su privacidad, pero lo hacía por seguridad, (sí, claro), dijo su subconsciente son un dejo sarcástico._ ¿Soy un pervertido?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Observó con la mirada perdida el rostro de la nueva integrante de su equipo.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Bien, por aquí.- dijo Watari cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

-Wow, si que es un lugar muy grande.- dijo ella al ver los espaciosos corredores.

-Así es, y la mitad de este nivel es completamente suyo.- dijo Watari con una sonrisa.

-¿No es demasiado?- preguntó ella.

-En lo absoluto, es una manera de recompensarle, estamos en deuda con usted.- dijo el agachando su cabeza.

La castaña sonrió conmovida.

-Igual, muchas gracias.- dijo ella.

-Es un honor.- dijo sonriente Watari.

Caminaron por los amplios corredores. Al final del pasillo había unas puertas de madera oscura barnizada. A juzgar de cómo iba Watari directamente a esa puerta, supuso que allí se encontraría su cuarto.

-Bien, este lugar es todo suyo.- dijo Watari abriendo con una llave la puerta y abriéndola en par en par.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de la impresión y asombro de dónde estaría. Simplemente era hermoso aquel lugar. Todo era blanco, obviamente no estaba decorado, pero tenía lo necesario. Era simplemente perfecto. El celular de Watari sonó.

-¿Diga?- respondió.- Claro señor, como usted mande.- dijo y colgó.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-El señor Ryuzaki, dice que elija como decorar su habitación, cuando sepa, se la remodelaremos a su gusto, para que se sienta en casa.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Wow, ¿no están gastando mucho en mí?- preguntó.

-Solo lo necesario.- dijo sonriente.

-Esto es el paraíso.- dijo ella soñadora.

-Bueno, para que tenga ideas, en la habitación hay una computadora, la puede usar para escoger imágenes y mostrarnos como desea su cuarto.- dijo Watari.- Que tenga un buen día.- dijo dejándola sola.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

-Increíble.- dijo maravillada.

Aquel piso consistía en, un dormitorio y al lado de este un baño personal, un área sonde podría ser una sala con un enorme televisor de pantalla plana y además un sitio extra totalmente libre. A lo largo de todo tenía una terraza con un balcón. Miles ideas de cómo decorarlo se le vino a la mente. En su dormitorio ya tenía una idea d como lo quería. Entró en este corriendo. El techo lo pintaría de azul oscuro, como el cabello de Domán, le pintaría estrellas con pintura artificial y fosforescente. Ella amaba la noche y siempre quiso hacer eso en su cuarto pero sus padres no le dejaron. En las paredes pintaría como montañas y un bosque, por su amor a la naturaleza. Al costado de su cama pintaría un cerezo y sus pétalos esparcidos como si el viento los hiciera bailar en las paredes. Su piso sería alfombrado y de color verde, como si fuera pasto. Su cama sería con diseño de flores blancas para que combinen con el cerezo. Pondría una hamaca en el balcón para echarse allí a contemplar la vista que tenía, que sin lugar a dudas era hermosa. Su tocador era un clásico. Era blanco y parecía de esos de hace años. Tenía un escritorio muy curioso de madera de un color oscuro. En él estaba la dichosa computadora, muy moderna, que había mencionado Watari.

Salió corriendo hasta el lugar extra que tenía. Ese lugar, su alfombra sería blanca, las paredes de azul, y pintaría árboles pero cubiertos de nieve. También haría copitos de nieve, ya que ella anhelaba ver nieve, sin contar que era su estación favorita. Y en aquel lugar vacío habrá algo… un piano. La idea se le vino a la mente, uno de color blanco.

Luego la sala… ese lugar se lo dedicaría especialmente al otoño, su segunda estación favorita. Los muebles serán rojos, la alfombra de un color marrón anaranjado y pintaría árboles con hojas naranjas y algunos sin hojas. Simplemente perfecto. Fue corriendo a su escritorio y prendió la computadora. Rápidamente en un documento escribió sus ideas con imágenes que serían los paisajes que pintaría. Los guardó. Y sintió el golpe del cansancio. Fue por su mochila y sacó su pijama. Consistía en un polo blanco sin mangas de tiritas. Y en un short pequeño blanco con lunares grises. Abrió su cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Estaba tan cómoda y calientita que se quedó dormida sin más.

Domán había notado las cámaras en todos lados, sabía que en ese momento lo estaban vigilando. Con discreción fue hasta donde estaba Katherine. Le depositó un beso en la frente muy tiernamente y suavemente susurró "Buenas noches Kattie".

**Ame este capi y me deje llevar a la hora de decorar las habitaciones :3 espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capi otakus *w* **


	7. Dificultades y Confesiones

**Hola mis hermosos y sexys lectores :3 Espero que la historia sea de su agrado *w* Bueno, continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 7

**Dificultades y Confesiones**

* * *

Los rayos del sol acariciaron la cara de la castaña obligándola a despertarse. Se removió entre las cómodas sábanas estirándose. Levemente abrió les ojos. Recordó dónde estaba. Se sentó en la cama observando la habitación tratando de acostumbrarse al color blanco de esta. Un exquisito aroma la obligó a levantarse. Se dirigió a la sala que tenía. En una mesa la esperaba un desayuno bien elaborado. Había panqueques, helado, pan recién horneado, mermelada de fresa, frutas, un milkshake de fresa y más. Su estomago rugió de hambre. No había comido nada más que ositos de goma que había traído, y unas frutas que estaban en el bosque.

(Katherine's POV)

Hambrienta y ansiosa me senté al lado de la mesita y empecé a tomar la malteada de fresa que estaba allí con mucho ímpetu. Apenas la termine, comencé a comer los panqueques disfrutando cada mordisco. Realmente estaba hambrienta y la comida estaba deliciosa. Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba llena. Ya no podía comer más. Pero era tanta comida que solo pude con los panqueques un par de panes con mermelada y la malteada de fresa.

Fui donde mi mochila. Busque algo que ponerme. Pero esta estaba vacía. Desesperada busque. Y en el armario, tal como había prometido L. Estaba lleno de ropa. Maravillada observe todo. Simplemente era genial. Todo eso era para mí. Botas roqueras, un montón de converse con diferentes diseños, esas botas de converse que siempre quise, sandalias, zapatos con tacos elegantes, vestidos de gala, jeans de varios colores y estilos, shorts, chompas grandes y cómodas como a mí me gusta, blusas delgadas y frescas, polos simples de colores y mucho más. Simplemente el paraíso de toda mujer. Y todo de mi talla.

-Dormías como una roca, no te diste cuenta mientras traían todo esto.- dijo burlón Domán.- No me respondas, hay cámaras por todos lados, creerán que estás loca.- dijo este.

Solté una leve risita. Buscando encontré un short negro. Eso con las botas de converse y un polo de color negro, eran perfectos para vestir. El polo era como una blusa sin mangas ajustado en el pecho y un poco suelto debajo. Era la perfecta combinación rockera, punk y dulce que jamás había visto. Pero antes de vestirme me dio nervios. ¿Dónde rayos me cambiaría? Si había cámaras por doquier.

-El punto ciego es el baño.- dijo Domán adivinando mi preocupación.

Sonreí visiblemente para Domán como estar agradecida. Agarré mi ropa y unas toallas. Me dirigí al baño. Domán se quedó allí afuera, por obvias razones. Cuando cerré la puerta y observé el baño me quedé maravillada. Sin contar que el baño era muy moderno, tenía un Jacuzzi. Cielos, como amaba esas cosas. Una vez cuando estaba en un viaje, en un hotel había eso, me fascinó cuando lo probé. Abrí el agua caliente y mientras se llenaba la tina me desvestí. Observé los shampoos, y colonias de baño que había. Todo era de marca y muy cara. Había para escoger la pasta de jabón. Escogí el de flores silvestres. Cuando se llenó el jacuzzi, me adentré en este totalmente relajada. Como necesitaba un baño. Me jabone bien disfrutando del aroma de la pasta del jabón. El shampoo también olía a flores. Pasé alrededor de media hora disfrutando de aquel baño.

Cuando salí me vestí allí mismo haciendo caso a la advertencia de Domán. Me lavé la cara y salí del baño con una toalla en el cabello. Domán me miró pícaramente.

-Sí que te tardaste disfrutando ese baño.- dijo burlonamente.

-Oh calla.- dije en susurros solo audibles para él.

Me dirigí al tocador, estaba lleno de perfumes y objetos de maquillaje. Agarré uno de los cepillos y lo pasé por mi cabello después de secarlo con la toalla. Me arreglé un poco poniéndome delineador en los ojos y sombras marrones sin perder el toque natural. Cuando terminé me dirigí al salón extra.

Al querer abrir la puerta, parecía que tenía llave o estaba trabada.

-Oh, genial.- murmuré.

-Tranquila, es una sorpresa… será mejor que vayas a ver a ese detective.- dijo Domán flotando a mi costado.

Asentí levemente. Me dirigí al ascensor. Entré en él un poco temerosa, era digamos que… un poquito claustrofóbica. Sin contar mis paranoias de fantasmas en los ascensores, o que se trabe, o se caiga… en fin, controlé mi respiración un poco y me quedé observando cómo bajaba poco a poco. Parecía una eternidad, bueno, 23 pisos no es poco, creo que incluso sería el edificio más grande en el que había estado en toda mi vida. Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas tímidamente entré a aquella sala dónde había conocido a L. Efectivamente allí estaba, sentado en esa posición tan peculiar. Alrededor de él estaban otras personas, todos hombres salvo una chica rubia con ropa muy sofisticada, labios pintados y dos colitas. El primero en notarme era Watari.

-Buenos días señorita Everdeen.- me saludó el adorable anciano.

-Buenos días.- le sonreí y le salude inclinando la cabeza.

Los demás me notaron y voltearon curiosos al verme. Me puse nerviosa al recibir tanta atención. Pude notar unas miradas envidiosas y de superioridad de la chica rubia, unas de ilusión de un chico pelinegro, unas de confusión de uno castaño… Light Yagami. Me quedé helada. Otra vez aquel escalofrío en la espalda y calor en mi vientre.

-Les presento a la nueva integrante de nuestro equipo, Kate Everdeen.- dijo L rompiendo el silencio.

-Es un placer conocerlos.- dijo yo inclinándome.

-Nosotros ya nos conocíamos.- dijo el señor Yagami.- es un placer tenerte con nosotros.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así es, serás de mucha ayuda.- dijo Light sonriendo encantadoramente.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Instantáneamente vi como la rubia abrazaba a Light como marcándolo de "su propiedad". Me miró de arriba para abajo. Sonrió con superioridad y dijo:

-Yo soy Misa Amane, me conocerás por las revistas en las que aparezco, ¿verdad?- dijo con sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Yo… hummm lo lamento, la verdad es que no…- dije algo apenada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y cierto enojo.

-P-pero es un placer conocerte.- dije tartamudeando.

-Si, como sea, soy la novia de Light, él es mío, después de eso, es un placer conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa que al instante la reconocí.

-Yo soy Matsuda.- dijo poniéndose frente mío el pelinegro.- Es un placer conocerte.- dijo agitando mi mano.

-Un placer.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Soy Aizawa.- dijo uno con un afro.

-Soy Mogi.- dijo otro más alto y con gesto serio.

-Un placer.- les dije.

Noté de reojo que Domán estaba petrificado observando hacia Light, que me miraba muy sospechosamente. Solo había pocas razones para que esté así… algo debería estar acompañando a Light, ¿un fantasma? Posiblemente… ¿un shinigami? En ese caso… creo que encontramos a nuestro sospechoso y posible Kira.

-Bien, Kate, me debías decir algo acerca de cómo asesina Kira…- comenzó decir L.

Los demás se sorprendieron.

-Así es… pero, preferiría que sea en privado.- dije no por los demás… por Light.

-¿Sospechas de alguien aquí?- preguntó L en español.

-Así es.- dije sin vacilar también en español.

-Bien, hablaremos en privado.- dijo en japonés nuevamente.

Los demás nos miraron curiosos. L se paró de su asiento.

-Por aquí.- me dijo.

Yo le seguí sintiendo una mirada asesina en mi espalda. Seguí a L por unos pasillos hasta que llegamos a un cuatro donde al parecer interrogaban criminales o sospechosos.

-Toma asiento.- me dijo en español.

Le hice caso.

-Bien, hay cámaras aquí, pero ninguno de ellos saben que idioma hablamos.- dijo tranquilo.

-Eso es una gran ventaja.- dije.

-Ahora diré los nombres de los integrantes en lista, no reaccionaras a ninguno si no es de quien sospechas, pero al nombre que diga y crees sospechoso moverás tu pie derecho, ¿está bien?- dijo él.

-Bien.- dije.

-Watari.- dijo, no hice nada.

-Matsuda.- me dieron ganas de reír, pero me controlé y no hice nada.

-Misa Amane.- un amargo sabor en mi boca, pero no hice nada.

-El señor Yagami.- nada.

-Light Yagami.- moví discretamente mi pié derecho.

Una pequeña mirada de satisfacción hubo en sus ojos.

-Mogi.- siguió la lista para que no sospecharan.

-Aizawa.- no hice nada.

-Bien, debo decir que estás en lo cierto, yo también sospecho de él.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- pregunté asombrada.

-Así es… ahora dime, ¿Cómo asesina Kira?

-Antes que nada, necesito que tenga mente abierta, es… muy difícil de creer.- dije.

-Prometo creer en tu teoría.

Sonreí.

-Hace unos días… mientras iba a clases me encontré con una libreta.- comencé a decir.- Esta es negra con letras blancas que dicen "Death Note" cuyo significado es Libreta de la muerte.- expliqué.- En el interior habían unas… reglas, unas instrucciones.- dije.- Recuerdo que la primera decía algo como… "El nombre del humano que se apunte en este cuaderno morirá".- proseguí.- Al principio creí que era una farsa, pero la curiosidad hizo que me llevara aquel cuaderno.- dije con sonrisa nerviosa.- En clases… cuando había terminado de hacer lo que el profesor me mandó, saqué aquel cuaderno leí sus reglas.- dije con voz entrecortada.- Y una me llamó la atención que se refería, que si solo escribes es nombre y no la causa de muerte, la persona moriría de un ataque al corazón.- dije agachando la cabeza.- Creí que no era cierto… sin pensarlo dos veces escribí el nombre de mi profesor.- dije en un susurro.- Y el…- lágrimas comenzaron a salir desenfrenadas de mis ojos, mi respiración se volvió agitada, con mucho esfuerzo me controlé.- murió de un ataque al corazón.- finalicé.

Me abracé a mí misma encogiéndome.

-Yo lo maté.- dije en un susurro entrecortado.- Borré su nombre de la libreta queriendo borrar mi error… queriendo traerlo a la vida…. Pero era imposible, ya estaba muerto…

No me atrevía a verl los ojos.

-Kate…- escuche e Domán susurrar.

-Ese mismo día.- proseguí.- en la noche… un shinigami apareció en mi cuarto.- dije levantando la mirada.- Su nombre es Domán y está atado a mí.- los ojos de el detective se abrieron de sorpresa e impresión.- El está justo a mi costado en este preciso momento, él me trajo aquí, me cargo hasta llegar a Japón… él me cuido, no es malo.- dije con una débil sonrisa.- Es muy amable, se preocupa mucho por mí.- dije mirando hacia donde estaba Domán que me miraba con una mirada tierna.- Él tiene mi libreta, le dije que él la cuidara para no correr ningún riesgo.- Podrás verlo si tocas la libreta, así no me creerías loca.

-¿Puedo… tocar la libreta?- preguntó L.

-Así es.- dije, miré a Domán para que disimuladamente lo haga tocar la libreta.

Domán se acercó a él y rozó mi libreta desde su bolsa para que siga invisible. L dio un pequeño saltito al sentir algo en su mano. Luego sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Domán.

-¿El es Domán?- preguntó.

-Así es.- dije con una sonrisa.- Tranquilo, él no te hará daño.

-Solo te haría daño si le quieres hacer daño a Kate.- dijo Domán con tono burlón flexionando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y levitando mi costado.

-Tranquilo, créeme que lo último que quiero es hacerle daño.- dijo L.

Yo sonreí más aún.

-¿Te trajo volando entonces?- preguntó.

-Si… no es una forma muy legal que digamos.- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, te haré documentos falsos como residente en Japón.

-Gracias.

-Y respecto a tu información… no sabes de cuanta ayuda es, te lo agradezco.

-Un placer servirle.- dije contenta.

-Con respecto a tu profesor… no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, en ese caso, no fue tu culpa, no tenías ni idea que se cumpliría.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Me quedé callada, eso no era del todo cierto. Pude haber evitado esa muerte. Pero la curiosidad me obligo a hacerlo. Si era mi culpa. Yo lo maté. Fruncí el ceño. Pero… por lo menos así había descubierto acerca de cómo Kira asesinaba.

-Bueno, volvamos con los demás.

-Si.- dije levantándome y siguiéndole.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi *w* Bueno… hasta mañana ( es que actualizo todos los días si se dan cuenta XD )**


	8. Sorpresa

**Hey hey mis sexys y sensuales lectores ^w^ espero que estén bien :D Bueno, como les dije, nos leeríamos hoy pues no tengo otra vida a parte de escribir ._. OknoXD Pero como amo esta historia no me la puedo pasar sin escribir e.e Bueno, continuamos con la historia… **

**My Death Note**

Chapter 8:

**Sorpresa**

* * *

Mientras que caminábamos de nuevo para ir con los demás L rompió el silencio hablando nuevamente en español.

-Y… ¿tu familia sabe que estás aquí?- preguntó curioso.

-Les dejé una carta, explicando todo.- dije.

-Los extrañas.- afirmó.

-Bueno, claro que sí, es mi familia… pero más a Danny.- dije soltando una sonrisita tierna.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó rápidamente, cosa que se me hizo raro.

-Mi hermanito menor.- expliqué.

-A ya… si quieres podemos mantenerte informada de ellos, para que sepas que están bien.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sería genial.- dije emocionada.

-Otra cosa.- dijo.

-¿Sí?

-No podrás ir a tu piso por todo el día.- dijo sin preocupación.

-¿Por qué?

-Está en remodelación, debo admitir que tienes buenas ideas.- dijo.

-¿C-como sabes mis ideas?- dije tartamudeando.

-Bueno, en una carpeta guardaste imágenes y anotaciones de cómo lo querías y con qué lo querías.- explicó.- Tengo acceso a tu computadora así que… mande a hacer la remodelación durante el día, en la noche ya estará listo.

-Oh vaya.- dije sorprendida.- Muchas gracias por todo, siento que estás haciendo mucho por mí y que yo no hago nada.- dije apenada mirando a un lado sonrojada, mis mejillas estaban que ardían.

-Posiblemente has salvado mi vida con esos datos.- dijo L.

Yo solo sonreí. En verdad que me estaba encariñando con este detective. Siempre que escuchaba de él, soñadoramente imaginaba cómo sería… ¿Sherlock Holmes? Bueno tenía una idea de él así. Pero cuando lo conocí era totalmente diferente a mis expectativas. Simplemente rompió las reglas de lo común y era totalmente diferente. Me daba curiosidad acerca de él. Me perdía fácilmente en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba fijamente con ellos. Era una sensación extraña.

-Disculpa, detective.- le llamó Domán.

-Por favor, llámenme Ryuzaki.- pidió.

-Bueno, Ryuzaki.- se corrigió Domán.

-¿Sí?

-Ya que sabes de mí y no debo fingir que no estoy frente a las miles de cámaras que están en el cuarto de Kate…- dijo con un poco de reproche.

-Es por mí y su seguridad.- se defendió.- Además solo yo y Watari podemos ver las cintas de esas cámaras, ya que somos los únicos que sabrán de ti... por ahora.

-Bueno, como decía… ¿crees que me podrían dar ositos de goma?- preguntó.

-Ositos de goma.- preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

Yo solté risitas.

-Lo que sucede es que Domán es adicto a los ositos de goma.- dije risueña.

-Ya veo, entiendo tu adicción, la mía son los postres.- dijo el detective.

-Que conveniencia, yo soy dulcera.- dije feliz.

-Entonces todos los días en tu sala tendrás una bandeja llena de ellos y al lado montones de ositos de goma.- dijo mordisqueándose el dedo con una leve sonrisita.

-Gracias.- dijimos yo y Domán al unísono.

-Hay unos detalles, que deberían saber acerca de la Death Note.- dijo Domán.

-¿Cuáles?

-Un shinigami puede ver el nombre y cuanto tiempo le queda de vida a una persona.- dijo.

-¿Puedes ver mi nombre?- preguntó L.

-Así es.- respondió Domán.- Y hay un trato, de darle los ojos de un shinigami a un humano a cambio del precio de pagar con la mitad de sus años de vida restantes.- dijo.

-Entonces es por eso que el segundo Kira solo necesita un rostro.- dijo pensativo L.

-Yo no daría la mitad de lo que me queda, por nada.- dije yo.

-Mejor así, tienes una vida por delante.- dijo Domán flexionando sus brazos detrás de la nuca en esa típica pose suya.- Pero no podemos ver los años restantes de quienes poseen una Death Note…

-¿Ves los años restantes de Light Yagami?- preguntó directamente L.

-No puedo decirlo, va contra las reglas…

-¿Los shinigamis tienen reglas?- pregunté burlona.

-Así es.- respondió.

-Wow, ni los dioses de la muerte se salvan de ellas.- dije divertida.

-Chistosita.- dijo Domán arrugando la nariz y riendo.

Pasaron unos momentos más y llegamos con los demás. Todos nos miraban curiosos.

-Bien, supongo que será más difícil de lo que creí… Kira asesina de una forma sobrenatural.- afirmó L hablando nuevamente en japonés.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Matsuda.

-Hay una libreta, llamada Death Note.- comenzó a narrar, yo observé de reojo a Light, pude notar en sus ojos nerviosismo pero aparentaba tranquilidad.- Cuyo nombre del humano que se escriba allí morirá, y si no se escribe la causa de muerte, este padecería con un ataque al corazón.

Silencio.

-¿Y cómo saben que la teoría es cierta?- preguntó Light.

Sentí cólera en contra de él. Cerré los puños y con voz fuerte y clara hablé.

-Porque yo lo comprobé.- dije.

Silencio infernal, sentía ganas que la tierra me tragase.

-Y si lo comprobaste, debiste matar a alguien ¿díganme, cómo no sabemos que no eres Kira?- dijo Misa defendiendo a Light.

-Yo lo sé, ella no es Kira.- dijo L en mi defensa.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Light.

-Kira es un asesino frío y despiadado, ella no habría dudado ya en matarlos.- dijo refiriéndose a ambos.- Asesinó a una persona, pero fue accidentalmente, y ella no quería que se cumpliera, con eso tengo más que entendido que ella no lo es, además no se ah esforzado en ocultarme ningún detalle, Kira se habría guardado todo.- terminó de decir comiendo un pastel de fresa.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Bueno, Watari.- llamó L.

-¿Si señor?- preguntó él.

-¿Puedes darle a Kate uno de esos localizadores que sirven en caso de emergencia? Es primordial que no le suceda nada.- dijo Ryuzaki.

-A la orden, señorita Kate, ¿me sigue por favor?

-Claro.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Watari me encaminó hasta un lugar donde había un montón de artefactos. Parecía todo sacado de una película de espías. Miré asombrada el lugar, sentía que estaba en la serie de James Bond. Sonreí emocionada.

-Vaya, que lugar.- dije dando un silbido.

-Elija el que más le gusta.- dijo enseñando unas pulseras.

-¿Para qué son esas?- pregunté curiosa.

-Cuando presionas el dije dos veces instantáneamente llamas al celular del señor Ryuzaki con un mensaje de auxilio, es para emergencias.- explicó Watari.

-Oh que genial.- dije emocionada.- Bueno… hummm escojo…. ¡Esta!- dije agarrando una cuyo dije era un corazón con un copo de nieve grabado en él, la pulsera era plateada.

-Gran elección.- dijo.

-¿Watari?- le llamé.

-¿Sí señorita?

-¿Usted entendió mi conversación con L en español?- pregunté con la mirada perdida en la pulsera.

-Así es.- dijo.

-¿Usted no ve aún a Domán?- pregunté levantando mi mirada hasta él.

-No aún no.- admitió.

-¿Domán? ¿Puedes?- dije mirando al shinigami señalando a Watari.

-Claro.- dijo él y sin complicaciones rozó a Watari con la libreta.

Watari se sorprendió al verlo. Pero sabía que no debía temerle. Solo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza caballerosamente.

-Un gusto señor Domán.- dijo cortés y gentilmente.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo Domán con una sonrisa.

Sonreí en dirección a Domán. Había muchas cosas de él que me encantaban. Sinceramente él, en mi vida, es una de las mejores cosas que me había sucedido. Domán me descubrió mirándole con cara de estúpida. Arrugó su nariz, expresión de ternura que había adquirido, y me miró tiernamente. Sentí mis mejillas arder y enrojecer. Totalmente sonrojada voltee y delicadamente tomé la pulsera.

-¿Te la pongo?- preguntó Domán.

-Sí por favor.- dije con una leve sonrisa.

El colocó sus manos alrededor de mi muñeca, muy delicadamente, como si yo fuera de cristal y me fuera a romper. Muy tiernamente y cuidadosamente abrochó la pulsera dejándola en mi muñeca colgando. Me quedé hipnotizada observando el dije. Sencillamente hermoso.

-Bueno, ya que no puede ir por el momento a su piso, por motivaciones de remodelación, ¿qué le gustaría hacer?- preguntó Watari.

Sonreí divertida, dude unos instantes.

-¿Un pastel?- pregunté tímida.

-¿Desea preparar uno? En todo caso, ayúdeme a preparar los pasteles para el señor Ryuzaki.

-Genial, vamos a prepararlos.- dije emocionada dando saltitos.

Pasaron las horas preparando pasteles, tenía experiencia con la repostería. No se me fue difícil hacer los pasteles, y con la ayuda de Watari, era mucho más fácil aún. Me divertía con Domán tirándole fresas en la cabeza. Que él sin quejarse se las comía. Me miraba divertidamente y me abrazaba por la espalda haciéndome cosquillas en el vientre sabiendo él que yo era sensible a estas. La tarde pasó así, entre risas y pasteles. Él se vengó de mí poniendo crema chantillí en mi nariz.

-Hey.- le dije haciéndome la molesta.

Él sonrió pícaramente y me besó la nariz comiendo la crema. Yo me sonroje hasta quedar del mismo color que el de las fresas. Él solo se burlo ante mi reacción y devoró un pedazo de los pasteles que habíamos preparado. Todo transcurrió tan pacífico, tan genial, tan divertido. Que por un momento había olvidado dónde estaba y el caso de Kira. Simplemente, fue hermoso. Cuando nos dimos cuenta lo tarde que era, me lavé y me quité el individual que utilizaba para no manchar mi ropa. Era cerca de las 8 de la noche. Habíamos preparado cerca de 10 pasteles gigantes de fresa, cual uno lo comí con Domán y Watari. Sin contar de las miles de fresas que me comí con Domán.

-Sí que necesito echarme a descansar un rato.- dije estirándome y bostezando.

-Bueno, veamos cómo quedó tu cuarto.- dijo Domán.

Yo sonreí recordando mi nueva habitación… bueno, mi nuevo piso. Fui corriendo al ascensor. Y presioné el botón del piso 23. Mentalmente contaba los pisos mientras me elevaba en el ascensor. También rogando que este no se atracara o se cayera.

-16, 17, 18…- el elevador se detuvo.

Miré extrañada este. Se abrieron las puertas revelando a Light detrás de ellas. Me congelé unos instantes. Nuevamente el calor en el vientre y los escalofríos en la espalda.

-Oh que casualidad, justo necesitaba ir al primer piso.- dijo él sonriendo gentil y encantadoramente, esa sonrisa derretiría a cualquiera.

-Oh… yo voy al último.- dije nerviosa.

-Entonces te espero a que subas y luego yo me voy.- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro.- musité.

Todo pasó en silencio. Me sentía escaneada por él. Su mirada fija me hacía sentir en peligro y mareada. Es como si tan solo mirándome pudiera asesinarme. También sentía esa mirada específica en los chicos, esa mirada de deseo. Repudié la idea de que él estuviera fantaseando conmigo. también sentía que estaba tratando de adivinar de mí. Él notó mis nervios y molestias.

-¿Qué sucede hice algo mal?- preguntó inocentemente.

-No, no que va…- dije tratando de sonar normal.

-¿Por qué no me hablas Kate?- preguntó con un puchero.

-No es nada solo… no quiero que tu novia me mate.- dije burlonamente.

-Oh es eso, tranquila ni yo sé porque estoy con ella.- dijo casualmente.

Aquel comentario me dio asco. No se juega con los sentimientos de alguien de esa manera. Fruncí el ceño. El elevador se abrió para mi suerte.

-Bueno, entonces ya te llegará esa mujer que te tenga a sus pies, a todo mujeriego le hacen pagar con la mujer ideal.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Entonces con gusto dejaré que me hagan pagar, si esa mujer eres tú.- dijo coquetamente.

-Lo lamento Romeo, pero a esta Julieta no le interesa tu propuesta.- dije sonrientemente.- Además, no quiero realmente que Misa me mate.- dije con una pequeña indirecta, sospechaba de ella, si él era Kira, solo Misa sería tan loca como para obedecerle en todo.

-Ya veremos.- dijo cruzándose en brazos y apoyándose en la puerta del elevador con una sonrisa de ganador.- Hasta mañana, Kate.- dijo seductoramente.

La puerta del elevador se cerró dejándolo atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda nuevamente. Simplemente este chico me daba mala espina. Domán levitaba cerca de mí.

-Lo volveré a repetir, no te confíes de él… no te puedo decir porque, pero eres muy inteligente así que lo adivinarás.- dijo susurrando Domán.

-Tranquilo, nunca me agradó… además sospecho de él.- dije.

-Bueno, no pensemos más en eso, ¿lista para ver tu nuevo piso?- preguntó emocionado.

Suspiré.

-Lista.- dije con una sonrisa.

Abrí la puerta en par en par. No pude creer lo que mis ojos veían. Me quedé asombrada ante todo.

-Oh por Dios…- dije sin aliento.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco rosas o tomates? e.e Espero que les haya gustado este capi, mañana nuevamente actualizo o quizá hoy más tardecito X3 Bueno, cuídense mis sexys lectores *w* Byeee!**


	9. Como niños

**Hola mis hermosos, sensuales y sexys lectores ;3 Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :'3 Sinceramente me alegra y me conmueve que les guste tanto esta historia como a mí :D Bueno sin más pre ángulo volvemos a la historia…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 9:

**Como niños**

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía. Era como si L hubiera visto en el interior de mis ideas y tal cual las hubiera manifestado y mejorado. En la sala, que es al primer lugar donde entras, podías contemplar un hermoso paisaje de otoño. Colores cálidos decoraban la habitación y en las paredes estaban grabados con pintura marrón oscuro arboles con unas hojas naranjas y rojas detalladas al máximo. El sofá era rojo y sus almohadas naranjas, la alfombra era de color marrón y se extendía por todo el piso. En unas repisas había unas estatuas pequeñas de hojas naranjas. Todo simplemente era tan detallado y hermoso que no podía creer lo que veía. Era justo sacado de un sueño.

-Kate, debes ver tu habitación.- dijo emocionado Domán.

Riendo fui corriendo a mi cuarto. Cuando entré no lo podía creer. Alfombra verde como pasto, las paredes parecían una foto de un bosque por los detalles. El cielo, que era el techo, del color del cabello de Domán y parecía verdaderamente un cielo nocturno, las estrellas pintadas brillaban como si fueran reales. Al costado de mi cama aquel cerezo pintado y sus pétalos brillaban y justo como había querido parecían que caían sobre mi cama, la cual su diseño era de flores blancas. Para iluminar la habitación esas luces navideñas blancas estaban prendidas. Me lancé a mi nueva cama mirando el techo riendo como una niñita de cinco años.

-¡Esto es genial!- grite feliz.

-Oh Kate…- me llamó Domán.- Deberías ver esa salita extra…

Me levanté de un salto y fui corriendo a aquella salita, sus puertas estaban cerradas. Me detuve un poco antes de abrirla. Domán estaba a mi costado. Cerré mis ojos y la abrí. Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos. Me quedé maravillada. La alfombra era blanca. Las paredes nuevamente parecían una foto. Arboles con nieve. Del techo, que también disimulaba la noche, caían copos de nieve, bueno eran luces y estaban sujetados al techo con forma de copos de nieve. Creando así un mágico ambiente. En unas repisas aparecían esas esferas de nieve, aquellas que tenían música y cuando las agitabas el paisaje de adentro parecía nevado. Había una guitarra y un bajo de color rojo exhibiéndose. Pero lo principal en aquella sala, era que al costado del balcón un hermoso y glorioso piano blanco con copos de nieve grabados a lo largo de él. Me acerque lentamente a este. Acaricié la tapa suavemente y delicadamente. Como si fuera de cristal puro levanté la tapa y acaricié sus teclas como si fueran pétalos de rosa.

-Siempre has querido un piano blanco.- dijo Domán.

-Así es.- dije yo sonriendo.- Y veo que me has estado espiando desde antes de conocerte en persona.- dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Yo? Hummmm no.- dijo totalmente nervioso.- Bueno si… ¿un poquito?- dijo, le di una miradita sarcástica.- Bien bien… desde que naciste.- dijo arrepintiéndose.- ¿Estás molesta?

-No.- dije.- Gracias a ti eh vivido las mejores cosas de mi vida.- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El me sonrió con ternura de vuelta. Yo me senté en la banca. Comencé a tocar con una melodía suave. Yo sabía tocar piano, bajo y guitarra. Nadie me había enseñado, solo aprendí sola. Comencé a tocar la canción "River flows in you" como toda una experta. Me encantaba esa canción desde pequeña. Y como siempre la escuchaba, me la aprendí. Junto con otras canciones. El sonido del piano retumbaba en todo el lugar. Simplemente me encantaba. Terminé de tocar la canción con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero aquella se borró de mi rostro al recordar que luego tendré que volver y dejar todo esto atrás.

-¿Kate?- me llamó suavemente Domán.

-Estoy bien… solo…- solté un suspiro.

-No quieres dejar esto.- completó Domán.

-Sí…

-Kate escucha.- dijo Domán.- Debes vivir el ahora… ven levántate.- Dijo agarrando mis manos y poniéndome de pié.

Él acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Kattie…- susurró.- ¿Y si hacemos travesuras?- preguntó con una sonrisita traviesa.

Yo le sonreí divertida igualmente. Él tomo esto como un sí me abrazó de la cintura y comenzamos a volar por la habitación. Comencé a reír como una niñita de cinco años. Me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr de él.

-A que no me atrapas.- grité.

-Ya veremos.- dijo volando siguiéndome.

Entré a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me escondí debajo de la cama aguantando las risitas. Es abrió la puerta estruendosamente anunciando su llegada.

-¿Dónde estará…?- comenzó a decir.- ¿Habrá desaparecido?- dijo.

Me reí un poco infantilmente. Caminaba por la habitación haciendo escuchar sus pasos. Escuché sus pasos acercarse a la cama. Tapé mi boca para no hacer escuchar mis carcajadas. De pronto hubo silencio. Sentí que alguien delicadamente me agarraba los pies y me jalaba hasta sacarme de estar debajo de la cama. Reí de emoción y diversión. Domán me cargó y me lanzó a la cama.

-Hora de… ¡cosquillas!- gritó.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas sin parar sabiendo que ese es mi punto débil

-¡No! Jajajajaja.- dije riendo sin parar.- ¡Para! Jajajajajaja.

El no se detuvo y siguió con las cosquillas, comencé a llorar de tanto reír. Sentía que me faltaba el aire.

-Jaaajajajaja ¡Detente!- le grite entre risas.

-No hasta que admitas que soy lindo.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y pícara.

-Jajajajajaja ¡Eres lindo!- le grité entre risas.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo haciéndose el sordo.

-¡Que eres lindo, sexy, churro, hermoso, precioso…! ¡Ya déjame que me hago pipí!- le grité entre risas.

-Con eso me basta.- dijo haciéndose a un lado y echándose a mi costado.

-Sí que te encanta torturarme.- dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Lo necesario para hacerte reír.- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y flexionando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Oh jajaja.- dije dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

Traté de tranquilizar mi respiración. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el techo con fondo de estrellas. Me recordaba cuando había volado por primera vez con Domán. El cielo era así de hermoso.

-¿Domán?- le llamé.

-¿Sí?- susurró.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando volamos por primera vez?

-Cómo olvidarlo.- dijo él soltando un suspiro.- Casi te pierdo esa noche.- dijo un poco serio.

-Pero me salvaste.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Y para mi suerte no morí en el intento.- dijo.

-¿Qué no los shinigamis son inmortales?

-Así es, pero verás… hay una forma de matar a un shinigami.- dijo él.

-¿Cuál es?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Que un shinigami se enamore.- dijo él.

-Que forma tan hermosa y… trágica de morir.- dije yo.

-Lo es… verás, cuando un shinigami se enamora, hace lo posible por proteger a esa persona que ama, y como resultado alarga sus años de vida… los shinigamis tenemos prohibido alargar los años de vida de los humanos, solo les podemos quitar.- dijo.- Tengo suerte que el rey no me haya visto esa vez…- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Domán… ¿porqué me salaste?- pregunté.

Hubo silencio.

-Porque… simplemente no quería que mueras, no estaba listo para perderte.- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Awwww mi shinigami favorito está sonrojado.- le dije abrazando su pecho.

-Tonterías mujer.- dijo él aparentando estar molesto, pero la realidad es que el hecho de que lo abrace lo hacía sonrojar aún más.

Estaba acurrucada a su costado jugaba con su ropa un poco.

-¿Domán?- le llamé en un susurro.

-¿Sí?

-Una duda…

-Dime.

-El nombre del humano en esa libreta muere.

-Así es.

-¿Aunque sea en contra de su propio dueño?

-No lo sé… por lógica debe morir sea quien sea la persona cuyo nombre esté escrito allí pero, no sé si hay efectos diferentes si es contra su propio dueño, nadie lo ha intentado ¿por?- preguntó.

-Curiosidad.- respondí.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.- comentó.

-Pero murió sabiendo.- respondí cerrando mis ojos.

-¿Kate?- me llamó.

-¿Mmm?- murmuré soñolienta.

-Nada… Dulces sueños, Kattie.- susurró dándome un beso en la frente.

* * *

**TwT Domán eres hermoso ¿Porqué no existes? :'c Bueno, espero que el capi de hoy les haya gustado :D hasta mañana mis buhitos 3**


	10. Pelea de Chicas

**Hola :3 aadfdlkfjhdah gracias por los reviews :'3 bueno sin tanto pre ángulo volvemos con la historia…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 10

**Pelea de chicas**

* * *

Me desperté por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas. Alguien removía mi cabello y jugueteaba con él suavemente. Yo abrazaba una almohada que era muy suave y… ¿respiraba? Lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con unos de color rojo que me miraban muy tiernamente. Reconocí al instante esos ojos color sangre. Sonreí un poco mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Buenos días dormilona.- dijo Domán.

-Bueno días.- dije soñolienta.

Me senté en la cama estirándome y quedándome maravillada nuevamente por mi cuarto. Sonreí contemplando este. Me levanté y me dirigí al closet por ropa.

Escogí unos converse al estilo de botas de color rojo, un par de jeans azul oscuro y un polo rojo sin mangas. Me dirigí al baño y mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban. No me había percatado de esto. El baño estaba decorado al estilo playero.

-Wow.- dije.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Domán.

-Nada, tú quédate afuera que me voy a bañar.- le dije en advertencia.

-Si señorita.- dijo risueño.

Negué con la cabeza riendo y entre al baño. Después de darme una larga ducha, secarme y cambiarme al verme al espejo pude notar un cierto parecido mío con algo… oh genial me parezco a Marceline de hora de aventura. Reí un poco, sin querer queriendo me parecía a uno de los personajes favoritos de mi hermano menor de uno de sus programas. Me enternecí al recordarlo. Él era una de las pocas razones por la que seguía con vida. Después de todo lo que había sucedido en esa casa, no quería dejarlo sol con todo esto. Me lavé la cara tratando de despejar mi mente y proseguí a cepillar y secar mi pelo con la toalla. Mi cabello me llegaba a la cintura, cada vez estaba un poco más cenizo. Era un poco raro. Pero era una característica peculiar mía y a mí me encantaba.

Con Domán detrás de mí fuimos al ascensor y bajé con los demás para ayudarles con la investigación. Mientras bajábamos el ascensor se detuvo… rogué que no sea nuevamente Light. Para mi suerte y desdicha, era Misa. Ella me observó con cara de desagrado y entro ignorándome.

-Buenos días Misa.- le salude, a pesar que ella sea bruta yo nunca dejaré de ser cortés.

-Buenos días emm, Kate.- dijo ella.

De reojo la observé, llevaba un vestidito de color rosa, sus típicas colitas, zapatos con taco de color blanco y mayas rosa claro. Oh sí, una auténtica goma de mascar. Sonreí por la ironía, ella vestía tan rosa como ese personaje de hora de aventura que era una princesa. La ironía es que ese personaje y Marceline no se caían bien, al igual que nosotras por su patética forma de verse superior a mí. Pero a mí nunca me gusta llevarme mal con alguien. Siempre hago las paces si es necesario, pero en todas las oportunidades me eh sentido disminuida por ella, ya sea por sus miradas o comentarios sarcásticos. Pero a pesar d eso, trataré de llevarme bien con ella.

Llegamos al primer piso con los demás. Ella prácticamente me cerró el paso y salió primero del elevador.

-¡Light!- gritó corriendo hasta el castaño.- ¡Mi vida, buenos días!- dijo ella muy escandalosamente.

Yo solo salí silenciosa de este procurando no hacer notar mi presencia.

-Buenos días Kate.- saludó L siendo el primero en notarme.

-Buenos días.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Él me sonrió de vuelta y se giró para seguir con las investigaciones. Sentí como los colores se me subían a la cabeza.

-Oye Kate, estas un poco roja.- dijo Domán burlonamente.

-Oh calla.- dije en un susurro apenas audible para él.

Me dirigí hasta estar entre L y Light. Observando todo acerca de su investigación. Mientras Light investigaba acerca de los criminales que habían muerto L investigaba acerca de los lugares, las fechas y las horas. Observando las horas de las primeras muertes se debía acerca de un horario… ¿Escolar?

-L…- le llamé.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué no acaso, los primeros días Kira asesinaba con… un horario escolar?- pregunté extrañada.

-Así es, buena observación, pero luego cambió, como si supiera que sospechábamos de un estudiante.

-Inteligente y… estúpida maniobra.- dije.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Light desinteresado.

-Al cambiar su horario da a entender que tiene acceso a los archivos policiacos, diciendo que puede ser un policía o pariente muy cercano de uno, sin contar que al cambiar su horario también da a entender que es un estudiante, ¿no es un poco obvio?- dije yo.

Light dejó de teclear analizando lo que dije al igual que L.

-Estás en lo cierto.- afirmó L.

-Sin duda alguna entonces Kira debe ser un estudiante e hijo o hermano o lo que sea de un policía.- dije yo.

-En eso concordamos, es por eso que sospecho de Light.- dijo sin más L.

-Ryuzaki, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy Kira.- dijo Light.

-¿Eres estudiante?- le pregunté.

-Sí.- respondió.

-¿Secundaria?

-No, ya voy a la universidad.- dijo.

-Ya veo… ¿Ahora Kira tiene un horario definido?

-No la verdad no.- dijo L removiendo con una cuchara su té.

-Los universitarios no siempre tienen horarios definidos ¿o me equivoco?- dije yo provocando un silencio y haciendo que Ryuzaki deje de mover su cuchara.

-Nuevamente, buena observación.- dijo Ryuzaki.

-Por favor dejen de culpar a Light él no es Kira.- dijo Misa.

-Y adivino a ti te acusan de segunda Kira por estar increíblemente enamorada de él y ser capaz de hacer todo por él.- dije yo con una risita.

-¡Oh cállate, rarita!

-Disculpa, pero prefiero ser una rarita que a ser común y corriente como tú.- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Solo estas celosa porque yo tengo a Light y tú a nadie.- dijo ella abrazando el brazo de Light.

-Prefiero estar solterona que estar con alguien que no me valora y no me presta la atención suficiente.- dije yo en mi defensa.

-Pues morirás sola y con 40 gatos.- dijo ella.

-A veces los gatos son mejores compañías que las personas.- dije yo riendo.

-¡Eres despreciable!- dijo ella lanzándome el agua de su botella.

Me quedé helada.

-Ahora como gata que eres, vete a acicalarte por allí.- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Yo estaba totalmente empapada. Me volteé para darle la cara. Todos me observaban. Yo solo sonreí.

-Wow, gracias por preocuparte por mi aseo personal, aunque ya me había bañado esta mañana, no era necesario querida.- dije.- sin embargo.- dije agarrando uno de los pasteles de L.- ojo por ojo mi querida amiga.- dije estampándoselo en la cara.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhh.- dijo Matsuda.

Escuche las risitas de L a mis espaldas y las de Domán también.

-Ahora tu también, como gata que eres ve a lamerte por allí.- le dije con el mismo tono que ella me había dicho.- No te metas conmigo querida, que saldrás muy mal.- le advertí.

Ella me miró con rabia y se fue corriendo al ascensor.

-Me vengaré de esto Everdeen.- dijo cuando este se cerró.

-Aquí estaré esperando.- dije con una risita.

-¿Quieres una toalla?- me dijo L con su típica sonrisita adorable.

-Sí por favor.- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eres igualita que L cuando discute con Light.- dijo Matsuda carcajeándose.

-¿Ah sí?- dije mientras me secaba el cabello.

-Sí.- dijo mientras seguía riendo.

-Cada vez, siento que fue una gran decisión hacer que te quedes aquí.- dijo en voz baja L.

Yo sonreí ligeramente. Mis mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que estaban y esto no paso desapercibido ni por Domán ni por… Light. Traté de ocultarlo con mi cabello pero ya me habían descubierto. ¿De qué? ¿Es acaso que siento algo por ese detective? Negué la cabeza y seguí secándome el cabello. Yo y mis ocurrencias. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Que crea que yo le gusto a él? Pffff por favor… Eso es imposible ¿verdad?

* * *

***w* cada vez este fic me emociona más :3 bueno actualizo tarde pero lo hago XD hasta mañana mis sexys lectores 3**


	11. ¿Y si vamos al parque?

**Hola mis hermosos y sexys lectores, espero que la hayan pasado lindo en… estas 24 horas (¿? XD Bueno, continuamos con este capi, pero para aclarar, este es para conocer un poco más acerca del pasado de Kate, quise convertir el caso de frozen (película de Disney) a uno realístico**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 11

**¿Y si vamos al parque?**

* * *

-¿Lucy?- le llamaba una pequeña castaña de ojos dorados.

La pequeña subió a la cama de su hermana mayor y se situó encima de ella.

-Lucy despierta.- dijo ella moviéndola.

-Mmmmm ¿Qué quieres, Kate?- dijo su hermana mayor entre dormida y despierta. Ella tenía el cabello de un color dorado y ojos marrones.

-No puedo dormir…- dijo dramáticamente.- Así que tenemos que jugar.- dijo estirando sus brazos.

-Bien pues, ve a jugar tu sola.- dijo su hermana botándola de su cama.

La niñita cayó sentada. Pensó unos instantes y volvió a subir a la cama de su hermana de 10 años.

-¿Lucy? ¿Y si vamos al parque?- le dijo esperando una respuesta de parte de su hermana.

Su hermana mayor abrió los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Ven, ven vamos!- dijo la hermanita menor de 8 años jalando a su hermana hasta la puerta.

-Shhhhh.- le callaba la mayor.- No me convence ir a estas horas.- dijo indecisa.

-Solo es el parque… ¡Vamos a jugar!- dijo la pequeña risueña.

-Bien.- dijo Lucy abriendo lentamente la puerta para no despertar a sus padres.

Salieron de la casa sin más. La pequeña le fascinaba todo. Para ella se veía mejor todo de noche que de día. En ese concepto su hermana era su opuesto, a Lucy le encantaba el sol, la primavera, la playa… Pero de noche no podía negar la vista. Caminaron casi corriendo al parque, las dos soltaban risitas. Cuando llegaron, La pequeña comenzó a corretear por el pasto risueña y emocionada.

-¡Esto es increíble!- gritó la niñita.- Ven vamos a escalar ese árbol.

-Te vas a matar tontita, no se ve nada… mejor volvamos.- dijo insegura la hermana mayor.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Esto es genial! Yo escalaré ese árbol, tú espérame abajo.- dijo la pequeña energética y comenzando a escalarlo como una monito.

La pequeña no era torpe en estas cosas, era muy hábil, tanto que su hermana le fastidiaba con que la habían adoptado de una familia de monos. Era innegable que para su escasa edad, fuera así de hábil. Siguió trepando.

-Shhhhh Kate.- le llamó su hermana.- Escuche algo.- dijo asustada.

-Solo son tus nervios Lucy.- dijo chistosa la castaña.

-No enserio, te juro que escuche algo… volvamos a casa ¿sí?- dijo la hermana mayor asustada.

La hermana menor se quedó helada. Parecía que había visto un fantasma. No podía creer lo que veía.

-Lucy.- dijo ella en susurros.- ¡LUCY! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!- gritó rajándose la garganta.

La chica de cabellos dorados volteó para encontrase un chico ya adulto de unos treinta y tantos. El chico parecía que estaba ebrio o drogado. Su mano estaba sangrando. Horrorizada Lucy retrocedió, si fuera por ella escalaría ese árbol poniéndose a salvo con su hermana. Pero ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo escalar. El chico comenzó a avanzar hacia Lucy. Ella retrocedió hasta que quedó acorralada entre él y el árbol.

-Tu…- dijo tambaleante.- morirás conmigo.- dijo el chico soltando unas lágrimas.- Estoy solo.- dijo.

-Tranquilo, por favor váyase.- dijo tratando de sonar firme Lucy, pero la verdad es que estaba a punto de llorar del miedo.

-¡No me digas que hacer!- gritó el chico.

Lucy se encogió asustada. No sabía qué hacer. Su hermana también estaba asustada, pero no por ella, por Lucy que estaba en peligro ahora.

-Mi sangre… te envenenará y conmigo morirás.- dijo él extendiendo su brazo hasta ella y poniendo visible su mano.

-No por favor.- dijo Lucy retrocediendo y apartando su rostro de su mano.- ¡NO!- gritó haciéndola a un lado para que no la toque y en un momento trató de huir, pero con el otro brazo no ensangrentado el chico la agarró muy bruscamente y la aprisionó con un solo brazo.

-¡Morirás conmigo!- le gritó poniendo su mano en su boca, así sentenciándola.

La soltó entre carcajadas y se fue corriendo tambaleante. Lucy miraba horrorizada sus manos llenas de sangre después de tocarse la cara, ella le tenía pavor a la sangre. Se cayó desmayada en el gras.

-¡Lucy!- gritó su hermanita menor bajando del árbol de un salto.

Corrió hasta su hermana, evitó tocar la sangre por miedo a "infectarse" de algo que no conocía. La hermanita comenzó a llorar.

-¡MAMÁ PAPÁ!- grito entre llantos.- ¡ALGUIEN AYUDENOS! ¡AYUDA!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sus padres habían llegado a la escena, después de no notar a sus hijas en sus camas y escuchar gritos en la calle, dieron con el lugar dónde estaban. Lucy muy atormentada les explicó de la situación. Los padres temían lo peor. Llevaron a su hija al doctor, esperando equivocarse… pero uno no puede escapar de su muerte.

Allí estaba Kate, en la sala de espera con sus padres, no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero sabía que era malo. Temblaba al recordar las escenas. Debió hacerle caso a su hermana de volver, ahora por su culpa… no sabía que vendría ser de ella. Un doctor caminó directamente a ellos. Ella supo por su mirada que las noticias no eran buenas. Solo podía escuchar su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

-Señores, lo lamente.- dijo.- Aquel señor que la embarró de sangre… tenía sida… y su hija también lo tiene, lo lamento.- dijo el señor mirando al suelo.

Los padres comenzaron a llorar. Katherine no tenía ni idea de que era eso, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Las cosas de su hermana se fueron a otro cuarto, por seguridad suya la separaron de su hermana para que no le contagie dicha enfermedad. Lo último que Kate vio de su hermana era una mirada de tristeza, antes de encerrase en su habitación completamente sola y desolada. Días pasaron, no se podía comunicar con ella. Sus padres le dijeron que era por seguridad. Pero a Kate no le importaba. Todos los días le tocaba la puerta y comenzaba.

-¿Lucy? ¿Y si vamos al parque?- silencio.- Venga vamos a jugar.- nada.- Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estás… solíamos ser amigas, ya no más… no entiendo o que pasó...- dijo confundida la pequeña jugando con sus muñecas.- ¿Y si vamos al parque? O lo que sea me da igual…

-Vete Kate.- dijo secamente su hermana.

-Ya me voy…- dijo triste la castaña.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-¿Lucy? ¿Y si vamos al parque?- dijo una castaña de ya 12 años.- En nuestra bici hay que pasear.- le propuso.- Tu compañía hace falta aquí, con los cuadros ya empecé a conversar.- dijo metafóricamente.- Es algo aburrido… ver las hora decir tic tac…- dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua imitando el reloj.

Lo que no sabía era que adentro de esa habitación que nunca entraba su hermana estaba más débil, y estaba muriendo todos los días un poco por proteger a su hermana de ella. Y también… la enfermedad avanzaba destrozando su interior poco a poco

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Pasaron unos años, Kate se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de su hermana y a los llantos del nuevo bebé de la casa. Su hermano menor Danny. Ya era más madura y entendía la situación que corría su hermana. Pero no podía evitar extrañarla. Sentía que era su culpa que ella esté enferma, si no hubiera insistido en ir al parque o si hubieran regresado cuando su hermana le dijo... no estarían así. La culpa la comía viva y todas las noches, sin ser escuchada lloraba por el dolor de su hermana. Pero, en un día lluvioso… la tragedia más grande para la familia sucedió.

No fue doloroso, solo dejó de respirar. Murió dormida en uno de sus más profundos sueños, perdida en la soledad de estos. Kate de ya 15 años asistió al funeral de negro junto a sus padres. No lloró durante el entierro. Esperó hasta volver a casa. Caminó hasta la habitación de su hermana que habían cerrado para evitar memorias y recuerdos.

-¿Lucy?- llamó a la puerta desesperanzada.- Se que estás allí dentro… Todos te extrañan aquí… Me han dicho que sea fuerte y de mí trate no llorar… Tú eras lo que tengo, solo escúchame… ya no se qué hacer…- dijo totalmente destrozada por dentro.- ¿Y si vamos al parque?- dijo esto último soltando las primeras lágrimas y rompiéndose a llorar en la puerta de su hermana fallecida.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ahora Kate estaba en su habitación recordando a su hermana en su cumpleaños sin dejar de mirar aquel collar que antes era de ella. Era un relicario y una cajita de música. En un lado estaba la foto de su familia, incluyendo a Danny, y por el otro rodabas una ruedita y observabas las piezas crear música angelical. La canción era la nana que su hermana mayor le cantaba cuando eran pequeñas. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kate.

-Nunca te olvidaré, Lucy.- dijo en un susurro.

* * *

**Me puse feeling ;-; espero que este capi les haya gustado :3 bueno hasta más tarde o hasta mañana :D**


	12. Suave al Tacto

**Holaaa :3 seeeh dos capis en un día XD pero que les digo amo esta historia *w* bueno, continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 12

**Dulce al tacto**

* * *

(Light POV)

Ella sabe mucho de mí. Sabe mucho del tema. Simplemente es una amenaza. No tardará en descubrir y justificar que yo soy Kira. Debo deshacerme de ella. Si tan solo tuviera su maldito nombre… Pero ella es como L, nunca lo diría. No la puedo persuadir, ya lo intente pero no puedo. Simplemente ella es muy inteligente. Muy audaz… me sería útil si ella estuviera en mi favor. Hoy será la última oportunidad que le dé. Si no presenta cambios respecto a mí, no dudaré en asesinarla. Pero no con la libreta… manualmente. Así nadie estará en mi camino.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Todos estaban en la sala de investigaciones, se estaban tomando un pequeño receso. Light muy audaz e inteligente comenzó a poner en marcha su plan. Comenzó analizando la situación. A ver si era el momento ideal. Debía hacer su jugada muy rápida y discretamente. Fingió bostezar de aburrimiento.

-Chicos, ¿alguna vez jugaron botella borracha?- preguntó divertido.

-No.- dijo L.

-Sí.- dijo Matsuda y Misa al unísono.

-Alguna vez creo que lo hice.- dijo Mogi y Aizawa asintió.

-Sí.- dijo desinteresada Kate.

-Cuando era joven.- dijo el señor Yagami.

-¿Qué les parece jugar un rato?- preguntó cautivador Light.

-¿Verdad y reto?- preguntó Kate.

-Así es.- respondió Light.

-Oh bueno, juguemos.- dijo ella sentándose cómoda en el sofá junto a L.

L se sonrojó un poco, pero siguió como si nada mordisqueando su dedo. Por momentos miraba de reojo a Kate, que estaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yo giro la botella!- dijo emocionado Matsuda.

-Bien, tú lo haces.- dijo Light.

Matsuda giró la botella. Le tocaba él a L. Matsuda sonrió traviesamente.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto.- dijo él.

-Bien… te reto a… hacer como un gato.- dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-Eso es todo.- dijo L con cara de aburrimiento.- Miau.- dijo él desanimado.

Kate soltó unas risitas, aunque lo había hecho sin ganas, se había visto terriblemente tierno y adorable. Ryuzaki la miró confundido y un poco más sonrojado. Matsuda giró nuevamente la botella. Le tocaba Misa a… Kate.

-Mi turno.- dijo Misa con una sonrisa malvada.- te dije que me vengaría.- agregó.- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Muy fácil, reto.- dijo Kate.

-Te reto a… besar a Ryuzaki.- sentenció.

Silencio.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- dijo Kate nerviosa y con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no puedes negarte.- dijo ella.

-Pero lo perjudicas a él.- dijo Kate en su defensa.- Tú no sabes si él quie…- se calló al sentir unos labios fríos presionase con los suyos. Cerró sus ojos permitiéndose disfrutar ese su primer beso. Un hormigueo la recorrió. Un hormigueo cálido. No sabía qué hacer, pero no lo detuvo, solo lo dejo fluir. Los labios del pelinegro sabían a pastel de fresas. Y él tenía un aroma dulce también. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Kate posiciono su mano suavemente en la mejilla de Ryuzaki. Él movió delicadamente y suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. A pesar de ser su primer beso, era buen besador.

Poco a poco sintió como aquellos labios se alejaban dejando atrás una sensación fría en donde antes estuvieron. La respiración de Ryuzaki la sentía aún, pero esta se fue alejando hasta quedar nuevamente a su costado. L estaba totalmente sonrojado, no había diferencia entre él y las fresas que le encantaba comer. Tanto la respiración de él como la de Kate estaban agitadas y dificultosas por aquel tímido y tierno beso. Las mejillas de la castaña comenzaron a arder. Comenzó a temblar de los nervios. Todos estaban sorprendidos. El reto era de ella, no de él. Y sin embargo él la beso sin avisar. Se podía decir que la calló con aquel beso. Pero qué forma tan dulce de callar a alguien.

-Bueno, siguiente.- dijo Light un poco malhumorado.

Ahora a Light le tocaba Kate.

-Kate, estas de mala suerte.- dijo él.

_No tanto…_pensó ella.

-¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó él.

-Verdad.- dijo ella, no quería volver a tener un incidente.

-Bien… algo fácil ¿Frío o calor?- dijo encantadoramente.

-Muy fácil, frío.- dijo ella un tanto aliviada.

-Bien, siguiente.- dijo Matsuda volviendo a girar la botella.

Un par de horas pasaron así. Desde ese momento Kate solo decía verdad si le tocaba contra Misa, y reto contra los demás. Pero desde que L la besó, cada roce de manos o simple tacto, tanto para ella como para él, era un mundo de sensaciones. Ambos seguían sonrojados y estaban completamente nerviosos. Ryuzaki desde que la había visto no podía negar la atracción que sentía por ella. Sin embargo aunque nunca lo había sentido antes, sabía muy bien que era aquel sentimiento. Era un 70% amor, un 15% confusión y otro 15% amistad. Pero con aquel beso era más 80% amor. Ryuzaki no podía dejar de pensar en el sabor dulce de sus labios y el suave y húmedo tacto de ellos. Simplemente, no podía quitar de su mente a la castaña. Pero ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Estaba totalmente confundida. Pero no podía negar ese sentimiento en el pecho. Prácticamente desde que él la beso, su corazón latía mucho más rápido.

Terminaron de jugar. Pero nadie sospechaba que aquel juego era en realidad era parte del plan maestro de Light, que aparte de la información que buscaba, descubrió que de un tiro puede matar dos pájaros. Era más que obvio que Ryuzaki había caído a la merced de Kate. Ella se había vuelto su mundo, y si ella moría, Ryuzaki se derrumbaría emocionalmente. _Esto será más fácil y divertido de lo que pensé._ Pensó con una sonrisita macabra en su rostro. Era tarde, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. La mayoría estaban ya dormidos, la única persona que estaba con la mente totalmente activa era cierto castaño que evitaba no reír psicóticamente.

-Bien Kate… así que te gusta el frío.- susurró para sí mismo.- veremos si tu cálido corazón se puede congelar…- dijo macabramente.

* * *

***w* espero que el capi de hoy les haya gustado :3 bueno hasta mañana hermosos y sensuales lectores, nunca dejen de ser sexys ;D**


	13. Volemos juntos

**Hola mis sexys lectores :3 espero hoy también tener doble actualización ^^ Bueno continuamos que llega la parte… de acción y peligro por así decirlo.**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 13

**Volemos juntos**

* * *

Me desperté al sentirme observada. Era muy irónico, sabía muy bien que todo el día me observaban con cámaras… Pero sentía los ojos de este ser en mi espalda. Supe inmediatamente quien era. Me giré hasta quedar frente a frente con Domán. Sonreí.

-Buenos días.- le dije soñolienta.

-No tienen nada de buenos.- dijo él serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté alarmada.

-Ayer, por la noche… ¿le besaste?- dijo él.

-Domán, en primer lugar, él me besó a mí…

-Pero te gustó y tú querías que te besara ¿cierto?- dijo situándose frente mío acorralándome entre él y la pared.

-Domán… yo…- comencé a decir nerviosa ante la situación.

-¿Cierto?- el insistió.

-¡Sí me gustó!- admití totalmente sonrojada.

El se apartó mirando a otro lado. Sus ojos reflejaban derrota, dolor, confusión y tristeza. Suspiró como si admitiera algo. Más para él mismo que para mí.

-¿Domán?- le llamé suavemente.- ¿Qué ocurre?- dije acercándome a él.

-Nada solo… lo veía venir.- dijo él evitando mi mirada.- No debería molestarme, es normal que sientas algo por él… los humanos se enamoran y así es.- dijo él con la voz entrecortada.

-Domán…- susurré.

No era estúpida, si bien lo sospechaba no me atrevía a creerlo. Le gusto a ese shinigami. Pero la idea de que yo le guste a un dios de la muerte me suena imposible. Observé su azulada cabellera, su compostura… cada detalle suyo lo aprecié minuciosamente. Yo también sentía algo por él. Pero no sabía qué era. Lo veía de tantas formas, pero no de algo más que un amigo. O simplemente no me atrevía a hacerlo. Como sería posible poder estar con él. Siendo él un shinigami, si se enamora de mí, su vida corre peligro.

-Domán… yo.- comencé a decir.- No puedes sentir eso por mí… te matará.- dije con mirada triste, aunque yo lo quiera su amor por mi lo mataría.

-Pero yo acepte el riesgo dándote la libreta…- dijo.- aunque nunca imaginé que llegue tan lejos esto.- dijo él perdido en sus pensamientos.- Aparte quiero ayudarte en esto, quiero que seas feliz… tu felicidad en la mía no importa lo que me pase.

Sus palabras me dejaron helada. _No importa lo que me pase._ Esa frase retumbó en mi mente. Fruncí el ceño de ira, mis ojos se humedecieron. Agarré uno de sus hombros y lo giré haciendo que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué hablas así?!- grité con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con resbalarse.- ¿No importa lo que te pase? ¿Es enserio? Sí me has estado observando desde que nací deberías saber más que nadie que no aguantaría perder a alguien más.- sollocé.

-Kate…- comenzó a decir.

-¡No! ¡Escúchame! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡No quiero perderte…!- grité enfrentándolo cara a cara.- No puedo…- dije derrumbándome en sus brazos.- Si algo te pasa… no se qué haría sin ti.- admití llorando y aferrándome a su ropa.

-Kattie…- susurró abrazándome.

-No vuelvas a decir eso… no me dejes.- dije con voz entrecortada por el llanto apretando mis puños en su ropa como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Aquí estoy Kattie… aquí estoy.- susurró consolándome y acariciando suave y tiernamente mi cabello.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ese mismo día en la noche, Kate estaba echada en su cama pensativa con Domán a su lado. Ambos hablaban de cosas sin sentido alguno. Preguntas al azar. Cosas incoherentes. Pero la pasaban bien así. Katherine estaba abrazando el pecho de Domán. No podía evitar sentir algo por él… simplemente desde que lo conoció él ya había formado gran parte de su mundo. Katherine jugaba con la ropa del shinigami apreciando la suavidad de esta. Aquellas dulces caricias, solo hacían que Domán la quiera cada vez más. Él giró su rostro hasta ella. Con una cálida sonrisa besó su frente.

-Kate.- le llamó suavemente.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella.

-Kate…- susurró en su oído provocando un ligero temblor de parte de ella.- Volemos juntos.- propuso él.

Una sonrisa se formó en la castaña. Miró traviesamente al shinigami.

-Vale, pero déjame cambiarme, no será muy lindo volar en esta pijama.- dijo ella arrugando la nariz cómo Domán.

-Aquí te espero.- dijo él.

La castaña se levantó de un salto. Su pijama era un short pequeño, y un polo blanco sin mangas delgado. Obviamente así no saldría. Se cambió por un short un poco más largo de color azul marino, un polo simple de color celeste y unos converse negros. Domán no estaba echado en su cama. Se acercó al balcón silenciosamente esperando encontrarlo allí. Sintiendo la suave brisa que le daba en la cara, cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de esa sensación. Sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella calladamente por la espalda.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Domán susurrando en su oído.

-Lista.- dijo ella en susurros.

Domán la abrazó por la espalda suavemente, firme la presionó contra su cuerpo pero sin perder el toque de ternura y delicadeza. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la castaña. Aspirando al mismo tiempo su aroma a flores. Una sonrisa traviesa surgió en sus labios.

-Kattie… cierra los ojos.- le susurró en el oído.

Ella sin oponerse lentamente cerró sus ojos. Permitió dejarse llevar por él. Poco a poco, sus pies comenzaron a dejar el suelo. Ella un poco temerosa se aferró a los brazos del shinigami. Domán rió suavemente ante los nervios de Kate.

-Tranquila, confía en mí.- le dijo suavemente.- Nunca te dejaría caer.- agregó con una sonrisa.

Katherine sonrió más tranquila. Aún sostenía los brazos del shinigami, pero no para mantenerse a salvo, solo porque se sentía cómoda así. Domán subió cada vez más y más alto. Dejando las pocas nubes debajo de ellos. Así obteniendo una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Kanto y apreciando mejor las infinitas estrellas que decoraban el cielo. La luna, resplandecía justo encima de ellos, dándoles así una vaga y suave luz. Cuidadosa y delicadamente, Domán giró a Kate hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. Ella ante el cambio se aferró de su cuello. Miro hacia donde sería una caída libre, dolorosa y mortal. Tragó saliva. Sintió los brazos de Domán sujetar más estrechamente así quitando cualquier espacio entre ellos. Kate alzó su mirada hasta Domán. Se perdió en los ojos del shinigami como él en sus ojos dorados. Domán la alzó hasta que ambos queden a la misma altura, incluso ella más alta que él. Kate sonrió tiernamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella delicadamente, acarició sus cabellos azulados mientras él solo se atrevía a contemplarla. Katherine puso ambas manos en las mejillas del shinigami acariciando suavemente su rostro. Se tomó un buen tiempo contemplándolo. Sin darse cuente cada vez estaban más cerca. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Los labios del shinigami estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella. Katherine cerró sus ojos. Esperó aquel dulce y tierno tacto de parte de Domán.

Pero, el shinigami no podía. Simplemente no se permitía hacerle eso. La felicidad de la castaña no era con él, ella nunca tendría una vida feliz y placentera con él. Sobre todo normal, él no le podía dar hijos o darle citas sin que ella hable con él frente a los demás sin parecer loca. No podía hacerla su mujer ya que él no era su hombre. Él no era el amor de su vida. Su destino era aquel detective pelinegro que la quería también, aunque para Domán, no lo suficiente. Pero, poco a poco aquel amor crecería, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, y él no se opondría a la felicidad del ser que más quería, la quería incluso más que a su propia vida. La abrazó más fuerte de la cadera y la acercó lo suficiente para besarla en la mejilla.

Domán ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la humana. Aspirando y embriagándose con su aroma. La castaña no necesitó explicaciones. A pesar que lo quería, no podía hacerle amarla y poner en riesgo su vida. Si algo le pasaba a su shinigami, no se lo perdonaría. Se limitó a abrazarlo dejando expuesto su cuello para Domán que seguía ocultando su rostro en él. Podía sentir su fría respiración. Esta le provocaba ligeros temblores en la espina dorsal. Lo abrazó con más fuerza ahogando unas lágrimas de la impotencia de no poder estar con él. Pero, a pesar de todo ella lo entendía. Pero se negaba a creerlo o a quererlo de esa manera. Lentamente comenzaron a bajar hasta quedar en el balcón de su piso. Domán la soltó de su agarré para que ella pueda pisar el suelo. Él la soltó completamente, pero ella seguía abrazándolo, negándose a dejarlo ir. Domán la agarró de las mejillas observándola directamente a los ojos. Estos estaban cristalizados. El no necesitaba una explicación simplemente sabía el por qué de todo. La conocía como a la palma de su mano. Había estado 18 años estudiando sus reacciones y sus sentimientos. Sabía exactamente qué pasaba en sus pensamientos. Una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de la castaña, él con el dedo pulgar tiernamente la limpió. La miró dulcemente y le sonrió con ternura.

-Kattie…- susurró.

Ella ocultó su rostro en su pecho. No quería dejarlo ir. Pero sabía que ellos no podrían estar juntos. Él delicadamente la cargó en estilo matrimonial hasta que la depositó delicadamente en la cama, como si ella fuera de cristal. Se acurrucó a su lado abrazándola y ella encogida se aferró a su pecho. Domán la acercó más a él, abrazándola como si así la pudiera proteger de todo. Cómo si así los problemas se solucionara. Pero con un abrazo no se resuelve nada.

-No me dejes.- susurró Katherine con la voz quebrada.

-Aquí estoy, Kattie… no me voy a ningún lado.- susurró.

La castaña cayó dormida en sus brazos. Domán acarició suavemente su cabello. Él sabía muy bien, que algo malo sucedería pronto, y el fin de alguien llegaba. Solo esperaba que no sea el de su pequeña y frágil humana.

* * *

**Estúpido y sensual shinigami ;-; ¿porque eres tan hermoso? A cierto yo te hice así :3 Bueno más tardesito actualizo nuevamente ;D Así que… hasta la cena n.o**


	14. Cita

**Aquí el otro capi de hoy :3 Espero que les guste **

**My Death Note**

Chapter 14

**Cita**

* * *

Al siguiente día, Kate estaba en la sala de operaciones con el resto. Todos estaban sumamente concentrados, excepto claro Misa. Y obviamente la temperatura para cierta castaña y cierto pelinegro había subido. Cada intercambio de palabras y cada simple tacto provocaban en ambos un sonrojo. Pero a pesar de eso, Kate no quería que después de aquel beso, ellos se distanciaran, por aquel motivo lo trataba igual que antes, salvo claro que ahora se sonrojaba un poquito más, y que si él le decía algo o la rozaba por accidente ella se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba más aún.

Esto no pasaba desapercibido claro, para ninguno. Era muy obvio que entre ellos dos, cada minuto que pasaba, la temperatura aumentaba. Light por su parte hacía un esfuerzo de no reírse. Simplemente, cada vez se ponía mejor. La muerte de Kate, derrumbaría a todo el equipo en general. Todos excepto Misa le habían agarrado cariño, incluso él. Pero Su prioridad era ganar. No podía dejar, que estando tan cerca, una chica venga y le arruine toda la fiesta. Comenzó con su plan. Parte de este plan, Misa lo sabía. Obviamente Light quería que ella aportara su ayuda. Ella esperaba la señal atenta para iniciar con el teatro, para que el telón se baje para Kate.

Light miró a Misa con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo, dándole así la señal. Misa sonrió triunfante. Se levantó del asiento de un salto y con la cara más angelical que pudo comenzó el espectáculo.

-Light, anda tengamos una cita.- dijo ella como las miles de veces.

-Misa ya te dije que no podemos tener citas.- objetó él siguiéndole la corriente.

-¿Y si… vienen los demás?- preguntó insistente ella.

-¡Sí! Anda es sábado por la noche.- dijo Matsuda emocionado.

-Yo paso.- dijo Mogi.- prefiero descansar.

-Yo igual.- opinó Aizawa.- prefiero ir con mi familia.- agregó.

-Yo en ese caso me iría con mi familia también.- dijo el señor Yagami.

-Entonces… que venga Matsuda, Ryuzaki y… Kate.- dijo encantadoramente Light.

Katherine, al escuchar su nombre sintió un escalofrío que no pudo negar. Volteó lentamente para encontrar a todos observándola esperando su respuesta.

-Supongo que iré.- dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Aunque me opondría a que vengas.- musitó Misa.

-Si quieres no voy…- dijo ella desinteresada.

-No… hummmm ¿vienes?- preguntó Ryuzaki agarrando su polo como un niño de cinco años, encogiéndose y sonrojándose, prácticamente le estaba invitando a salir.

Kate se sonrojó más aún, pero al verlo así de tímido y sonrojado, una sonrisa tierna surgió en sus labios. Suspiró con aire de derrota, simplemente nadie se podía resistir a la ternura de L.

-Bien… voy.- dijo ella.

-Entonces me voy a arreglar, los veo en 20 minutos.- dijo Light.

-¡Voy contigo!- dijo Misa corriendo a su lado y abrazando su brazo.

-Yo iré a ponerme adecuado para la situación.- dijo Matsuda saliendo de la sala.

Los demás se fueron a descansar o a ver a sus familias aprovechando el tiempo libe. Los únicos que quedaban eran Ryuzaki, Kate y Domán en aquella sala. Kate sentió en su espalda la mirada fija de ambos. Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Respiró profundamente y volteó con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también iré a ponerme algo especial, los veo en un rato.- dijo ella al mismo tiempo diciéndole a Domán que quiere estar sola.

Ella llamó al elevador y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué me pongo? Esto es una casi cita y no sé qué rayos usar. Algo ni muy arreglado… ni muy simple. Algo entre los dos. Estaba rebuscando lo ideal para la situación. Prácticamente me sumergí en el closet lleno de ropa. ¿Y Domán? Él no presento celos ni nada al ver la escena… parecía más tranquilo y como si le gustara la idea que esté con L… Pero ambos sabíamos muy bien que sucedía entre nosotros dos. Observé mis opciones, la mayoría de veces usaba cosas de color negro, si bien es cierto en mi color favorito. Pero debo utilizar algo… ideal. Estaba a punto de desesperarme, hasta que lo encontré. El atuendo ideal para la ocasión. Sin duda, esto era perfecto. Saqué mi ropa y rápidamente me cambié. Mi ropa consistía en: unos Jeans de color plomo ajustados pero bien cómodos, unos botines de color marrón de cuero, que eran en verdad muy bonitos, un polo blanco de manga larga ajustado en el pecho y las mangas pero suelto por debajo, este tenía partes transparentes con decorados de flores. Y para no morir de frío, una chompa de un color celeste suave medio gris. Me miré en el espejo, me veía realmente linda. Cepillé un poco mi cabello, cada vez se ponía más cenizo, cosa que era realmente rara. Me puse un perfume de flores, labial, delineador un poco de sombras marrones con gris, sin perder el toque natural y me dispuse a bajar por el elevador.

Mientras bajaba agarré mi collar, el que era de Lucy, observé la foto unos instantes, sonreí. Ellos deben estar bien. Cerré el relicario. Los únicos accesorios que usaba eran aquel relicario y la pulsera localizadora de L. Las puertas se abrieron antes de llegar al primer piso. _Oh genial, Misa._ Pensé. Pero en vez de esa rubia mimada de dos colitas, al otro lado de la puerta estaba un atractivo castaño usando ropa de galán. Una camisa de color negro y jean negro con una chaqueta, oh sí, todo un chico malo. Light me descubrió observándole. Me dio una encantadora sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera. _Pero no a mí._ Me dije. No caeré ante sus encantos masculinos, será increíblemente atractivo, pero es un posible Kira y un mujeriego de primera, y con esos no me meto. Él se colocó a mi costado sin dejar de mirarme. Cualquier mujer ya se abría caído d la emoción.

-Te ves, muy linda esta noche.- dijo Light con un tono de voz ronco muy sexy para varias chicas.

-Gracias.- le dije secamente, sus jueguitos no funcionarán conmigo.

Él solo sonrió más ante mi reacción. Fruncí el ceño disgustada. Definitivamente, no me agradada. Nuevamente sentí su mirada en mí. Pero esta no era de coqueteos. Esta mirada era penetrante y me disgustaba. Sentía que me estudiaba como un animal en peligro de extinción. Sentía que trataba de ver en mi interior. Me sentía como una presa siendo analizada por un cazador, y este estaba a punto de hacer su jugada maestra. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, un calor en mi vientre, y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Traté de ignorar mis instintos. El elevador se abrió delante de nosotros. Ya habíamos llegado con los demás.

-Las damas primero.- dijo él haciéndome pasar.

-Gracias.- dije sin mostrar sentimiento o emoción alguna.

Los demás ya estaban listos. Misa llevaba un conjunto muy gótico, para variar, con detalles de color rosa. Me miró de arriba para abajo con gesto burlón. No le hice caso. Matsuda por su parte, llevaba un polo de color verde, un par de jeans, zapatillas y una casaca de cuero negra. Ryuzaki, vestía lo mismo de siempre, a diferencia que ahora llevaba zapatos. Domán levitaba a su lado. Sentí la mirada fija de estos dos. Ambos se veían sorprendidos. Creo que es el maquillaje, casi nunca lo utilizo. Domán solo sonrió tiernamente y flexionó los brazos teniendo esa típica pose suya. Ryuzaki se mordisqueaba el dedo mientras miraba cada detalle de mi conjunto y mis facciones. Ante sentir su mirada y sus sentidos puestos en mí, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Vamos?- dijo emocionado Matsuda.

-Claro, ¿pero a dónde?- pregunté yo.

-Estaba pensando en ir al cine.- dijo Light.- Hay una buena película de terror.

-Suena bien.- dije inmediatamente sonriendo.

-¿Te gustan las películas de terror?- preguntó impresionado L.

-Sí y no, me gusta y no al mismo tiempo, amo verlas pero luego no puedo dormir.- admití.

-Oh pero esta vale la pena.- dijo Light.

-Entonces, ¡Vamos!- dijo Misa energética.

Salimos todos juntos caminando. Misa andaba colgada del brazo de Light que estaba a mi costado derecho, mientras Ryuzaki caminaba tranquilo con la mirada perdida en el suelo a mi lado izquierdo. Domán levitaba detrás de nosotros. Y Matsumura estaba al costado sobrante de Misa hablando con ella de mil cosas acerca de la moda, giras, música, entre otras cosas.

Yo solo me quedaba callada observando los hermosos arboles de cerezo botar sus pétalos sobre mi rostro. La noche era despejada y las estrellas se podían admirar. La luna estaba llena y se apreciaba en su máximo resplandor. La noche era muy hermosa y bella. Una suave brisa removió mi cabello. Acomodé un mechón rebelde detrás de mi cabello. Todo era perfecto. ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esta noche?

Si bien es cierto las apariencias engañan… puede que solo sean mis nervios con respecto a esta salida. Prácticamente, L me había pedido salir. Y hablando de él, hace como un buen rato que siento su mirada fija en mí. No me molestaba en absoluto, pero sentía que debía verle a los ojos. Esos ojos negros con un toque de celeste. Tan hipnotizantes. Se me es muy fácil perderme en ellos. Aquellos ojos oscuros estaban llenos de incógnitas, historias, curiosidades, sueños y más. Era un mar profundo y oscuro de misterios y cosas nuevas. Respiré profundó y le sostuve la mirada. Él ni se inmuto de quitarme los ojos de encima. Era como si siempre lo hiciese, como si fuera normal en él. Me aventuré a adentrarme en su mundo imaginando sus pensamientos. Ryuzaki se mordisqueaba el dedo y me miraba muy atentamente. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de compararlo con un gato. Él al verme sonreír se sonrojó, cosa que me hizo sonrojar a mí y me dio más ternura aún.

Llegamos al cine, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no suceda nada malo en esta salida. Y si algo sucediese, solo espero, que me deje tener un nuevo despertar.

* * *

**Holaa :3 mañana también actualizaré doble *w* espero que les guste el capi de hoy y hasta mañanitaaa ¡Dejen reviews! :3**


	15. Secuestro

**Holaa sexys lectores ;D Aquí el capi de hoy *w* Bueno, no los aburro más así que continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 15

**Secuestro**

* * *

-Muy bien, yo compraré las entradas.- dijo Light.

-Yo iré por las palomitas y los dulces.- dijo Misa.

-¿Dulces?- preguntó inocente L.

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionada Misa.- Ven Ryuzaki, acompáñame.- le propuso.

-Está bien.- dijo siguiéndola.- ¿Venden pastel de fresas?- le escuche decir a lo lejos.

-Entonces Kate, acompáñame a comprar las entradas.- dijo Light sonriente.

Dudé unos instantes. Ryuzaki y Misa ya no estaban a la vista, no me quería quedar sola. Le miré desconfiada unos instantes. _Tranquila_. Me dije a mí misma. Suspiré en derrota. Le di una sonrisa, debía aunque sea tratar de ser amable.

-Claro…- dije nerviosa.

Le seguí a fueras del cine donde efectivamente vendían las entradas del cine. Miré por donde se había ido L con Misa con mirada nostálgica. Me sentía insegura separándome de él.

-Cuatro entradas para adultos, por favor.- alcancé escuchar.- Gracias.- dijo Light.

Él se puso a mi costado observando las entradas y guardando el dinero.

-Aún falta para que inicie la película.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh bueno, regresemos con los demás.- propuse sonriente.

-Claro.- dijo el.- ¿Sabes? Quisiera hablarte de algo.- comenzó a decir.- Es sobre Ryuzaki.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Él… siente algo por ti.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Le gustas.- dijo.

Yo no lo podía negar. Sonreí tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Y si no me equivoco, a ti te gusta él.- completó.

Me sonrojé aún más, me quedé callada ya que mis reacciones hablaban por sí solas.

-Es una lástima.- dijo.- Me hubiera gustado que a mí me correspondieras.

-Vamos Light…-comencé a decir.- Tú tienes a Misa.- dije yo.

-Puedo dejarla…- dijo en un susurro.

-Aunque no me caiga bien, es evidente que ella se muere por ti, campeón.- dije.- No me atrevería a hacerle eso a nadie.

-Tienes un buen corazón, usualmente las chicas hubieran optado por otros caminos, eso me gusta.- dijo él.

-Se agradece.- dije secamente.

-Eres tan fría conmigo y tan cálida con otros, ¿a qué se debe?- preguntó insistente.

-Debes ganar mi confianza.- dije rápidamente.

-No tengo tiempo para eso.- dijo él.

Le escuché soltar un gruñido casi animal. Me agarro d la cintura y me volteó para quedar cara a cara con él. Nos hizo retroceder hasta un callejón al lado del cine. Me aterroricé por sus actos. Mis ojos se abrieron del miedo y de la sorpresa.

-Me vas a aceptar por las buenas… o por las malas.- dijo él.

-Déjame ir.- dije firme tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

Me tenía bien agarrada de la cintura y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración en mi boca. Domán estaba a mi lado, estaba con cara de querer mandarlo al otro mundo, yo tenía fe en que no le haga nada y no se revele. Debía arreglármelas por mí misma.

-Vamos Kate, déjame entrar en ese mundo tan complicado tuyo.- insistió rozando sus labios por toda mi cara.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Enfermo! ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Dos caras! ¡Patético! ¡Hijo de…- no pude terminar mi lista de insultos ya que él me había callado con un beso.

No era delicado y tierno como Ryuzaki. Light era todo lo contrario. Era posesivo, dominante, agresivo. El calor en mi vientre y los escalofríos en mi espalda me hicieron temblar. Light movía expertamente sus labios sobre los míos, yo me negaba a corresponderle. Trataba de hacerle a un lado e irme corriendo. Mantenía mi boca cerrada evitando más contacto. Él se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer. Subió una de sus manos por mi espalda a mi nuca jalándome del cabello y moviendo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que suelte un grito de dolor, haciendo que abra mi boca para introducir su lengua en ella. Comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello. Mientras una de sus manos me tenía bien agarrada en la cintura, la otra estaba enredada en mis cabellos evitando que mueva el rostro. Y obviamente él era mucho más fuerte que yo. No tenía escapatoria. El sabor de sus labios era a manzana, sentía que fuese veneno para mí. Entendí, que él no me soltaría hasta que note que yo le correspondiera. Cuando suelte un poco su agarre podría huir. Sentí mis mejillas arder, tanto como vergüenza como por ira. Comencé a relajarme, haciéndole entender que le correspondía. Para que por fin le pudiera dar fin a ese beso posesivo. Lo sentí sonreír cuando pensó que me había ganado. Yo también sonreí feliz de que ya se estuviera acabando esa tortura.

-Kate…- susurró entre besos.

Después de un rato, terminó por falta de aire. Me observó con una mirada y sonrisa seductora. La mano que estaba en mi cabello la utilizó para acariciar mi mejilla. Fingí estar enamorada. La mano que estaba en mi cintura Se posicionó en mi cadera. Perfecto oportunidad perfecta para huir. Le di una sonrisa "tierna e inocente" de la típica chica enamorada. Él sonrió complacido. Puse mis manos en su cuello acariciando sus cabellos castaños. Sonrió disfrutando de mis delicadas caricias.

Firmemente lo agarré de los hombros tomando impulso y dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna sin importar que si luego lo dejara sin paternidad. Él cayó de rodillas agarrándose con sumo dolor.

-Eso es por besarme.- dije furiosa.

Él me miró con una expresión entre dolor y odio. Lo repudié, no me aguanté y le di una cachetada tanto sonora como dolorosa. Él adolorido puso una de sus manos en su mejilla.

-Y eso, por todo lo demás.- dije arrastrando cada palabra con odio.

Estábamos en lo que vendría a ser un callejón. Me dispuse a irme con paso seguro y rápido.

-Te arrepentirás de eso Kate…- le escuché decir entre dientes.

Me detuve es seco. Sentí frío correr a través de mi espalda. Algo iba a salir mal. Volteo para verle. Light tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Una sonrisa que podía jurar que era del mismo demonio. Comenzó a dar carcajadas siniestras. Aterrorizada comencé a retroceder. El sonido de un motor me hizo voltearme. Una camioneta negra con ventanas oscuras no me dejaba ver quien estaba en el interior. Comencé a temblar del miedo.

-Hasta nunca mi bella flor de invierno.- escuche susurrar a Light en mi oído.

Me colocó algo en la boca con un olor desagradable. Sabía que era ese aroma, era… ¿cloroformo? Me abrazó por la espalda evitando que me pudiera mover. Alcé los brazos intentando arañarlo y mover aquel pedazo de tela. Poco a poco, sentí que perdía mis fuerzas. Mi visión de volvía nublada. Los ruidos se volvían eco.

-¡Kate!- escuche gritar a Domán.

-No…- musité mirándolo.

Cada vez, se me hacía más difícil mantenerme en pié. Poco a poco comencé a dejarme ir. Mis ojos se adormecieron. Mis fuerzas desaparecieron. Comencé a sumirme a un profundo sueño.

-…¡…Kate…!...- escuche en ecos la voz de Domán gritando mi nombre.

Cerré mis ojos uniéndome a la oscuridad y perdiendo toda noción de la realidad y abandonando todos mis sentidos. Quedé a la merced de la suerte. Me sumergí en un mar negro y celeste como los ojos de L. El cielo era rojo como los de Domán. Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones sin saber que esperar cuando despierte… si es que lo hago.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto con Misa y Ryuzaki, estaban en una mesa esperando a los dos que habían ido a comprar entradas. Habían comprado canchita y… montañas de dulces. La mayoría de los dulces eran para L obviamente, se había vuelto loco con todos estos. Ryuzaki devoraba chocolate tras chocolate, caramelo tras caramelo. Misa calculó en tiempo y comenzó a hacer su jugada.

-Ryuzaki.- le dijo.

-¿Sí?- dijo con la boca llena de ositos de goma.

-Kate… ¿te gusta cierto?- dijo ella pícara.

Por poco, el detective se atragantaba con los ositos de goma. Tomó grandes sorbos de gaseosa. Se aclaró la garganta nervioso y todo sonrojado.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- dijo riendo Misa.- Bueno es obvio que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro.- dijo con una sonrisa Misa.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó ilusionado Ryuzaki.

-Sí… aparte es más que obvio también que ella se muere por ti.- dijo Misa.

-¿T-tú crees?- preguntó con emoción.

-Sí.- dijo sonriente la rubia.

Ryuzaki miró un chocolate con forma de corazón. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas dilatadas, más de lo normal. Era la primera vez que el detective se enamoraba. Tenía 25 años y nunca en su vida había sentido aquel sentimiento tan especial por alguien. Sin dudas, había caído preso por sus sentimientos hacia la castaña. ¿A ella le gustaba él? ¿Ella sentía lo mismo por él? Muchas dudas andaban por la mente del joven detective, que por primera vez a sus 25 años se sentía como un chico normal. Se sentía vivo cerca de ella. Se sentía completo. Simplemente ante los ojos del detective, ella era perfecta. Sus imperfecciones, la hacían aún más perfecta para él. La amaba con todo. Con su virtudes y defectos. Ella era tan simple y compleja al mismo tiempo. Solo con ella se ah atrevido a pensar en el amor, en los hijos, en el matrimonio, en una vida juntos. Agarró el chocolate con delicadeza pensando en Kate. Este se partió a la mitad.

Abrió los ojos con miedo. Un frío viento le erizó la piel. A su mente, la imagen de Kate apareció. Dejó caer el chocolate. Miró hacia donde se habían ido Kate y Light.

-No…- musitó.

De un salto salió corriendo de la silla.

-¡Ryuzaki!- le llamó alarmada Misa.

Pudo ver luces azules y rojas provenir de afuera. Temía lo peor. Salió y encontró una ambulancia y unos carros de policía. Miró desesperado a todos lados. En la ambulancia atendían a alguien. El corazón de Ryuzaki comenzó a latir con rapidez. Se acercó corriendo. Evadiendo todo quien quisiera detenerle. A quien atendían, era a Light. Tenía unos golpes, y un corte en la ceja. Su ropa estaba un poco maltratada y tenía cortes ligeros en el abdomen y brazos. L se acercó lentamente a él temiendo lo peor al no ver a Kate.

-Light…- le llamó Ryuzaki con la mirada nublada.

-Lo lamento Ryuzaki.- dijo el castaño bajando la mirada.

-No…- comenzó a decir L.

-Quise detenerlos… pero…- dijo con voz entrecortada.- se la llevaron y no pude evitarlo.- dijo Light mirando a un lado soltando unas lágrimas.

-Kate…- dijo en un susurro L cayendo de rodillas frente al castaño.- no…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos por el temor.- Esto no se queda así… la voy a encontrar.- dijo apretando los puños.- Aunque sea lo último que haga.- sentenció.

* * *

***-* Te amo L, te odio Light y Domán, ¿Te casas conmigo? X3 Espero actualizar nuevamente hoy o mañanita temprano *0* Hasta luego sexys lectores 3**


	16. Frío, Aislamiento y Soledad

**Doble actualización pero tardecito e.e Espero que el capi les guste *w* Gracias por los reviews 3 Los adoro a todos *3* Bueno, sin aburrirlos más… continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 16

**Frío, aislamiento y soledad**

* * *

Poco a poco, comencé a oír. Estaba totalmente atontada. No tenía sentido de la realidad. Vagas palabras podía distinguir en sursurros y una ola de ecos alrededor. Palabras como; Kira, obedecer, Dios, Maestro, matar… Mis nervios se volvían más y más fuertes. Abrí lentamente los ojos. Pude distinguir que estaba amarrada.

-…Kate…- escuche una voz llamarme.-… Kattie…- susurró esa voz.

-Domán…- dije en susurros y sin fuerzas.

Escuché unos pasos. Mi vista estaba borrosa. Distinguí una figura humana caminar hacia mí. Me agarró del amarre en mis muñecas y me cargó poniéndome en su hombro como si fuera una carga cualquiera. No tenía fuerzas para moverme. Mi respiración era dificultosa. Escuchaba mi corazón latir aceleradamente retumbando en mis oídos. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Estaba entre la realidad y un sueño oscuro. Sentí que nos detuvimos. Escuche un sonido parecido al de unas llaves. Me moví desorientada. Luego escuche el abrir de una puerta, sonaba pesada. Nos adentramos a aquella habitación iluminada por luces blancas. La persona quien me cargaba me tiró al suelo como si fuera un costal y no un ser humano. Gemí de dolor por la caída. Haciendo un esfuerzo traté de enfocar mi vista a mi captor. Atemorizada observé que sacaba un cuchillo. Lágrimas de terror salieron de mis ojos dificultando más mi vista.

Pero, no sentí dolor. Él estaba cortando la soga que me amarraba. Dejando mis pies libres. Prosiguió a cortar la que llevaba en mis muñecas. Un descuido suyo hizo que sintiera un agudo dolor en una de mis muñecas. Solté otro gemido de dolor. Me quitó la soga. Observé la herida un poco profunda en mi muñeca. Era una ironía que este justo al lado de otras líneas rosadas dónde antes hubo cosas similares. Me quedé echada en el suelo admirando como la sangre salí desenfrenada de mi muñeca tiñendo el piso plomo de acero de rojo vivo.

-¿Ya la desataste?- preguntó una voz en la puerta.

-Sí, ya lo hice.- contestó aquel muchacho.

-Bien, sal de allí y pon a congelar ese lugar.- dijo el de la puerta.

-A la orden.- dijo quien estaba a mi costado.- Dulces sueños, primor.- dijo burlón.

Distinguí como salían del lugar y cerraban la puerta. Aquella tenía una pequeña ventanita redonda. Escuché un zumbido en la habitación. El zumbido se apago dejando un ruido sordo. Una niebla helada comenzó a inundar la habitación. Un frío infernal recorrió mi espalda. Descubrí que estaba en un congelador. Titirité de frío. Me encogí en medio de esa habitación fría y cruel.

-Kate…- susurró Domán a mi lado.

-Domán… no hagas nada…- dije temblando.

-¡Kate, así vas a morir!- dijo él exaltado a mi costado.

-Domán…- susurré.

-Lo lamento…- dijo él desapareciendo por la puerta.

Mejor así, no quería que le pase nada, era mejor que se aleje. Que sea libre. Comencé a perder la sensación de mis pies. La luna de la puerta de congelo. Estaba a varios grados bajo cero. Observé como mi sangre se congelaba poco a poco. Fruncí el ceño. En la misma muñeca estaba la pulsera localizadora de L. Sonreí un poco esperanzada. Apreté el dije dos veces cómo había dicho Watari. Aunque no sabía cuándo llegarían, ni sabía dónde yo estaba. ¿Y si llegaban tarde? ¿Y si llegaban cuando yo este… congelada? Con lo que sucedió antes de perder el conocimiento, más lo que escuché decir a estos tipos… Light era Kira. Y si muero, su sucio secretito moriría conmigo. ¿Cómo rayos le haría saber a ellos si estaba muerta? Lloré de impotencia. No quería morir, no aún. No estaba preparada. Quiero mucho a mi hermana, pero no estoy lista para encontrármela aún. Aún quería tener una vida por delante… Pero, debo contemplar la posibilidad de que, no vuelva a ver ni la luz del sol. ¿Pero cómo rayos iba a revelarlo? Deberían leer un mensaje… ¿Pero con qué lo escribo? Aún la sangre salía de mi muñeca. Una idea vino a mi mente. Muy débil, alcé mi brazo sano y remojé mis dedos con esta. Escribí a un lado con letras grandes:

"_LIGHT ES KIRA"_

Contemplé unos instantes el mensaje sangriento. El frío invernal se encargó de congelar mi sangre así salificándolo. Miré un lado que estaba vacío. La sangre en mi muñeca aún seguía líquida y fresca. Aproveché remojando nuevamente mis dedos en ella. Dibujé la L de Ryuzaki, con todo detalle. Me acurruqué junto esa letra con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar de frío. Mi ropa había empezado a congelarse. La herida en mi muñeca me latía y aún seguía sangrando. Si no moría congelada, moriría desangrada. Me saqué la chompa con mucho frío y la coloqué alrededor de mi muñeca ensangrentada haciendo presión para que la hemorragia se detuviese. Cerré mis ojos. Dejé se sentir mis pies y mis manos ya no las podía mover. Siempre adore el frío y las cosas heladas, pero nunca pensé que moriría congelada, aislada y desolada, condenada a la soledad hasta el fin de mis tiempos.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

No podía dejar que muera, simplemente no me atrevía a escribir su nombre en mi libreta. Pero, ¿después de la muerte de un shinigami, qué sucede? ¿Vagaré con aquellas almas perdidas? ¿O me espera otra cosa por ser un dios de la muerte? Y si escribo el nombre de aquellos que la apresan y la saco de allí, ¿será suficiente para salvarla? No tendría tiempo ni para despedirme. No quiero morir así… pero es ella. Es Katherine, Kate… mi Kattie. No podía dejarla así. Ella no merece esto. Ella está llena de tanta vida… Fruncí el ceño. Si la ayudaba ahora, moriría. Sé muy bien que el rey shinigami me está observando entretenido esperando mis movimientos. Preparándose para volverme en arena por violar las reglas. Cerré mis puños con fuerza. Si debía rescatarla, debía ser elaboradamente. Con tiempo para ponerla a salvo y para despedirme de ella. No la abandonaré. Me acerqué a la ventanita de la puerta para verla. Su corazón de fuego poco a poco se apagaba. Los números en su cabeza se disminuían poco a poco. Puse mi mano en la ventanita. Solté una lágrima. Los shinigamis no lloran, ¿por qué yo sí? Porque tuve el privilegio de conocer ese sentimiento llamado amor que tanto los humanos buscan.

-Rey shinigami.- dije susurrando.- Sé que me estás observando, te quiero pedir algo, se que tendrá un precio.- dije.- Y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.- me sentencié.

_Te escucho_.

La voz de mi rey retumbó en mi mente.

-Déjame salvarla, ponerla fuera de peligro.- susurré.- y que me des tiempo para despedirme de ella.- dije soltando unas lágrimas.- Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea.

_Bien… habrá un precio a pagar, sin duda alguna morirás._

-Eso lo sé.- dije frunciendo el ceño y acariciando la ventana.

_Me has conmovido totalmente Domán. Morirás en sus brazos para volverte parte de ella. Vivirás en ella. La acompañarás hasta toda la eternidad, a ella y a sus descendientes. Estarás condenado a ser un espíritu que vague en su vida._

-Acepto.- dije más que decidido.

_Bien… veremos que sucede._

El eco de su voz desapareció.

-Aguanta Kattie.- susurré.

Me fui volando lo más rápido posible recordando la ruta hasta dónde se encontraban los demás. Al edificio que era la sede central de L. Solo espero llegar y regresar a tiempo antes de que su débil corazón colapse por el frío y la mande a aquel mundo donde las almas vagan reviviendo sus recuerdos, se lamentan y observan a los vivos. Solo espero llegar a tiempo.

* * *

**;-; Domáaaaan :c espero que el capi les guste :D Y… hasta mañanita :3**


	17. Hecha de Hielo

**Holaa :3 nuevamente espero que hoy sea doble actualización como ayer… y antes de ayer… Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews *0* Y sin más pre ángulo, continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 17

**Hecha de Hielo**

* * *

Llegué a aquel edificio, sin perder tiempo bajé dónde estaban los demás muy probablemente buscándola. A la hora de entrar efectivamente estaban todos. Me acerqué a Ryuzaki y comencé el plan.

-Ryuzaki, soy Domán.- susurré.- escúchame muy bien y finge que no me oyes.- pude sentir su corazón palpitar más rápido.- Sé dónde está ella, se está muriendo.- dije con la voz ahogada.- Necesito que me pongas una cámara para que veas solo tú y Watari el lugar.- especifiqué.- Yo la traeré de vuelta.- agregué.- Monitorea todo, necesito que veas todo.- dije.

Ryuzaki se paró sin más. Se fue unos instantes dónde Watari. Los seguí. Watari me puso en el oído un audífono que tenía un micrófono. Este al mismo tiempo tenía una camarita. Nadie nos observaba.

-Por favor.- susurró a punto de llorar.- Tráela con vida.- dijo Ryuzaki.

-Será lo último que haga.- murmuré.

Me fui volando lo más rápido posible. Solo espero poder llegar a tiempo. Cada segundo que pasaba, ella estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Entre el abismo y la luz. Luchaba por sobrevivir. Me faltaba poco para llegar. Ya estaba de nuevo por aquel bosque de pinos por donde estaba oculto aquel enorme lugar dónde tenían encerrada a Kate. Mataría a quien tuviera las llaves y saldría con ella en brazos. Solo espero, llegar a tiempo, no tener contratiempos ni dificultades… y que ella sobreviva. Ubiqué aquel sitio de acero. Me acerqué.

-Llegué.- informé.

-Te estoy viendo con Watari.- respondió L.

-Bien.- dije secamente.- Voy a entrar.

Me adentré en el edificio. Fui escuchando toda la conversación de los que estaban adentro. Seguí el sonido de sus voces. Estaban sentados en un sofá. Estaban bien armados. También bebían, mientras otros observaban las noticias. Traté de ubicar a quién tenía las llaves. Lotería. Uno de ellos estaban jugando con lo que vendría a ser un grupo de llaves. Sonreí maliciosamente. No podía negarlo, tenía aún mi lado shinigami. Si bien es cierto que eh desarrollado emociones humanas, mi instinto asesino nunca se iría, después de todo soy un dios de la muerte.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que Kira quiere?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Que la congelemos viva.- respondió otro.

-Cuánto tiempo lleva allí.- preguntó uno.

-Casi una hora, para que se congele sería hora y media o dos, moriría a la hora y media… ¿a cuántos grados está?- pregunto desinteresado.

-No sé… pero le bajaré más la temperatura, quiero largarme de aquí lo antes posible.- respondió el de las llaves.

Se levantó y se fue caminando por uno de los pasillos. Perfecto. Le seguí.

-¿Kira está detrás de esto?- preguntó Watari.

-Así parece…- le respondí.

Seguí a aquel chico que tenía cabello rojizo y ojos marrones oscuros. Abrió una caja oxidada de metal y giró bruscamente una perilla. Siguió caminando hasta que nuevamente nos encontramos con aquella puerta de hierro dónde tenían a Kate. Me aterré al solo escuchar el corazón del muchacho de las llaves. El corazón de Katherine… era inaudible por la puerta de hierro, o… ¡No! Aún no, debo sacarla de allí ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarré mi libreta y saqué mi bolígrafo. Apunté con ira y odio su nombre. Rayando mi libreta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó L.

-Matarlo.- dije yo secamente.

Hubo un silencio. Pasaron unos segundos después de escribir su nombre. Pude escuchar su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Era música para mis oídos. El chico se agarró el pecho con dolor mientras caía secamente al suelo. No perdí tiempo y le quité las llaves. Abrí la puerta lentamente. No podía creer lo que veía. Kate seguía viva. Pero estaba en condiciones extremadamente mortales. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, encogida por el frío, su ropa estaba cristalizada, con hielo y nieve en esta. Kate estaba totalmente pálida. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. Su cabello estaba separado por mechones con nieve en ellos. Sus labios estaban semiabiertos y de color violeta. Podías ver que seguía con vida por el vapor de su respiración que salía de su boca. Estaba totalmente quieta salvo por un ligero movimiento de respiración en su pecho. Parecía muerta en vida.

-Kattie…- susurré.

En el piso había manchas de sangre. Algo parecía una escritura. Removí un poco la nieve que se había formado. Me quedé atónito. Ella lo había descubierto.

-L, ¿ves eso?- pregunté.

-Lo veo claramente.

Eh allí un mensaje grande y claro revelando la verdad pura. Revelando todo. Katherine lo había descubierto. Katherine lo logró. En letras grandes y ensangrentadas se podía leer claramente. "LIGHT ES KIRA". Rápidamente me puse al costado de ella, había otra escritura. Removí la nieve. Eh allí la enorme y gran insignia de L.

-Kate...- susurró el detective en el micrófono.

Sí, definitivamente era él. El amor de este detective a mi Kattie había crecido. Era al único a quien estaba dispuesto a dejarle mi pequeña humana. Aunque no pueda estar con ella más, aunque ella no me pueda ver, siempre estaré a su lado, me convertiré parte de ella después de morir. Y luego de sus hijos y así hasta el fin de los tiempos. Delicadamente agarré a Kate en brazos. Parecía una estatua de hielo, parte de su cuerpo estaba congelado. Su corazón palpitaba cada vez más lentamente. Parecía una bella flor condenada a cristalizarse y quedarse así por la eternidad. Su chompa la había puesto en su muñeca, esta estaba totalmente manchada de sangre. Su polo blanco le daba un aspecto de ser parte de la nieve, como si esta misma hubiera creado su figura. Sus cejas y sus pestanas resaltaban en su blanca y pálida tez. La cargué en brazos al estilo matrimonial y la saqué de aquella habitación. Cerré su puerta dejando todo el frío detrás. La senté y proseguí a sobar sus brazos tratándo de darle calor con la fricción. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormida. Su corazón se mantenía a un ritmo lento.

-Vamos Kattie, resiste.- susurré.

Pude ver que ligeramente movió su mano. Se aferró más a su ropa. Sonreí de que estuviera consiente. Agradecí que aún ningún shinigami escribiera su nombre. Agradecí la oportunidad del rey shinigami.

-Saldremos de aquí, ya verás, estarás bien…- dije más para mí mismo que para ella.

La única salida de aquí era pasando aquellos chicos armados. Lo mejor era matarlos a todos. Le di un cálido beso en la frente a Kate. Su piel parecía de hielo por lo fría que estaba.

-Ya vuelvo…- le susurré.

Fui hasta ver a todos los que estaban en la sala. Sin dudarlo dos veces, escribí el nombre de todos en mi libreta. Volví hasta donde estaba Kate. Su corazón estaba más lento que antes. Me alarmé. La cargué en brazos. Traté de darle un poco de calor. Pero ella seguía congelada.

-Vámonos de aquí.- dije.

Me fui levitando suavemente, procurando que no fueran haber más personas. No tenía ni idea de cuántos habían en ese lugar. Pero ya me deshice de quienes me bloqueaban el paso. Pasé sin problemas por aquella sala. Seguí de largo. Escuché unos gritos detrás de mí. Mierda, habían más. Aceleré el paso con ella en mis brazos. Salí del lugar. Habían unos muchachos con linterna buscando por el bosque el culpable de todas las muertes de quien estaban en el interior, sin contar que el lugar donde Kate estaba ahora vacío, debieron darse cuenta del escape. Si volaba alto, ellos me verían y no dudarían en disparar. Las balas no me harían daño, por lo tanto pasarían a través de mí e irían directamente a Kate así matándola. Me escabullí entre los árboles tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Kate comenzó a moverse. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Movió su mano ligeramente a mi mejilla con una débil sonrisa.

-Kattie…- susurré.

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Me abrazó fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo le correspondí el abrazo. Ahogando en este mis miedos, temores, penas y tristezas. Escuché pasos corriendo hacia nosotros. Debíamos apurarnos. Se me ocurrió un plan.

-Kate, escúchame.- dije firme.- debes huir de aquí.- le dije.- yo los distraeré mientras tu corres en línea recta en esa dirección.- dije apuntando al este.

-¿Qué sucederá contigo?- me preguntó temerosa.

Sabía a qué se debía el miedo.

-Tranquila, no me sucederá nada, luego yo te alcanzo para ir donde el detective, ¿está bien?- le pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

-Sí.- dijo mirándome con tristeza.

Le besé la frente. Los pasos se acercaban aún más.

-Corre…- susurré.- ¡YA!- le grité.

Ella dudosa pero segura fue corriendo a la dirección que le dije. Me voltee dando la cara a los demás. Iban corriendo detrás de su rastro. Una sonrisa malévola surgió en mi rostro.

-Todos ustedes morirán.- sentencié.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Comencé a correr aterrada por aquel bosque. Dejando a Domán muy atrás. Esperando poder verlo otra vez y que lo que haya dicho de volver a vernos sea cierto. En muchos de mis sueños corría en un bosque como este. Siempre huía de algo. Nunca sabía de qué. Ahora, tal como en mi sueño corría en un bosque con una ligera capa de neblina. Mis piernas tambaleaban un poco por estar adormecidas de tanto frío. Mi ropa estaba húmeda del hielo que se había descongelado un poco. El frío recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo haciendo que tiemble. El sonido de los ladridos de unos perros me asustó por completo. Pisé mal y caí rodando por una bajada. Me cubrí la cabeza protegiéndola de cualquier golpe mortal. Sentí arañazos y golpes en todas partes. Me detuve cerca de un lago. Me recordó al lago que estaba cerca a la cabaña cuando inicie el viaje. Nuevamente el ladrido de los perros. Aterrada miré a todos lados. Me levante pero volví a caer. Mi tobillo me latía. Me lo había torcido. Cojeando traté de seguir corriendo. Pero uno de estos perros se puso delante de mí. Gruñendo y caminando hacia mí. Volteé solo para encontrarme con otro cerrándome el paso. Ambos se acercaban a mí gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. Si hacía movimientos bruscos me atacarían. Si me quedaba quieta, se apoderarían de mí. De cualquier forma me atacarían. Uno de los dos saltó a mi cara.

-¡No!- grité cruzando mis brazos en mi rostro para protegerlo.

Esperé que sus dientes se enterraran en mi piel rasgándola y perforándola. Pero en vez de eso, sonó como si hubieran chocado con algo o si hubieran sufrido una carga eléctrica. El can cayó lejos. Se paro aterrorizado y se fue corriendo con la cola entre las patas. Igualmente se fue el otro. No había nadie a mí alrededor. Solo yo. Observé temerosa y sorprendida mis manos. ¿Yo había hecho eso? ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Escuché gritos de personas alarmadas por los perros llorando. Traté de correr cojeando. El dolor en mi tobillo me hizo caer nuevamente. Solté un gemido de dolor. No podía mover mi pié. Escuché una escopeta armándose. Abrí mis ojos del miedo. Un hombre estaba detrás de mí apuntándome con una escopeta con una sonrisa macabra.

-Adiós cariño.- dijo a punto de jalar el gatillo.

Domán lo empujó lejos estampándolo con fuerza contra un árbol así quitándole la vida. Me miró preocupado.

-¡Kate!- dijo situándose a mi lado.

-No puedo caminar… mi tobillo.- dije con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor.

-Yo te llevo.- dijo cargándome en brazos.

Me aferré a su cuello ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Vámonos de aquí.- susurró.

Elevó vuelo para sacarnos de ese lugar de tormentos. No escuchaba a nadie más gritando.

-¿Los…?- comencé a preguntar.

-Hice lo necesario.- dijo secamente.

Nos elevamos sobre los árboles dejando atrás aquel bosque. Había algo diferente en Domán. Algo andaba mal. No me lo quería decir, pero yo lo sentía. Lo abracé con más fuerza temiendo que desaparezca. ¿El rey shinigami lo habrá visto? El no puede morir, no puede desaparecer, no puede dejar de existir ¿verdad?

* * *

**Weeeee espero terminar otro capi hoy *w* En todo caso los veo más tardecito o mañana e.e Byeeee 3**


	18. Shinigami

**Holaa espero que les guste la historia :3 Bueno, continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 18

**Shinigami**

* * *

Domán llegó con Kate en brazos al balcón de su piso. Por fin, estaban a salvo. Bueno, ella lo estaba. Depositó a Kate en la cama y sacó una pijama abrigadora para ella. Kate estaba temblando de frío, tenía inicios de hipotermia. Comenzó a quitarle las botas a Kate seguidas de las medias. Kate estaba consiente pero débil. Temeroso e inseguro le desabrochó el pantalón. Kate al sentir que le quitaba la ropa abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada de la pura vergüenza. Domán le quitó con cuidado el pantalón. Katherine flexionó las piernas como reacción. Domán se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

-Tranquila…- le susurró.

Kate miró a otro lado y relajó sus piernas permitiéndole proseguir. El peliazul le quitó el pantalón. Domán le vendó el tobillo y le puso unas cremas en este para que se desinflamase. Le puso un pantalón polar suave de color plomo. Luego cubrió sus pies con medias polares blancas. Kate agradeció el calor, de no tener la ropa mojada y congelada en su parte baja. Domán no perdió ni un instante y se dirigió a su muñeca. Deshizo el nudo de la chompa revelando la herida que ya estaba seca. La desinfectó y la vendó. Tembloroso dirigió sus manos al vientre de Kate. Delicadamente subió su polo revelando su plano y perfecto vientre. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del shinigami. Katherine estaba demasiado sonrojada. No se atrevía a verle a los ojos a Domán. El shinigami respiró hondo y le subió el polo delicadamente hasta quitárselo por completo. Trató de mirar a otro lado mientras sustituía el polo mojado y congelado por otro de manga larga, totalmente suelto y blanco. Katherine agradecida por el calor sonrió cómoda y aún sonrojada. Domán abrió las sabanas depositándola a ella dentro de estas.

-Buenas noches Kattie.- susurró alejándose.

No pudo irse ya que una débil mano agarraba la suya. Volteó a ver a Kate. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos. Lo miraba de una forma tierna e inocente. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?- le preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

-Claro…- susurró él sonriendo triste.

-Duerme conmigo…- rogó ella totalmente sonrojada.

Domán sonrió con ternura. Se metió debajo de las sabanas quedando al lado de la castaña. Ambos se miraron fijamente en silencio. Kate acarició la mejilla del shinigami en silencio. Las pupilas del shinigami se dilataron ante las caricias delicadas de la joven. Sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza y necesidad. Aspiró su aroma a flores por última vez. Solo era cuestión de minutos y él sería arena.

-No te vayas…- susurró Kate.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, Katherine.- le llamó por su verdadero nombre provocando en ella un ligero temblor.

-Promételo.- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos ocultando su cara en el cuello del shinigami.

-Te lo prometo, con mi corazón…- dijo él.

-Domán…- susurró Kate mirándolo con cariño.

Era la última noche del shinigami, ella lo presentía y no quería creerlo. Kate se colocó encima de Domán abrazándolo como a una almohada, abrazándolo con fuerza. No quería perderlo. Domán miró el techo dejando escapar lágrimas, llorando en silencio. Se aferró más a la castaña queriendo quedarse así con ella para siempre. Sintió como ella se quedaba dormida en sus brazos. Lo había logrado, la había salvado. Acarició el suave cabello de la joven mientras sentía como sus fuerzas desaparecían. No era doloroso como se lo imaginaba. Era como… quedarse dormido. Sentía que poco a poco se desintegraba.

-Kate…- susurro.

La fuerza y la vida lo abandonaban. Lo obligaba a ir a aquel mundo de la muerte.

-Kattie…- susurró más bajo.

Sus ojos se cerraban mientras se dejaba ir por la oscuridad que lo cubría.

-Katherine… te amo.- dijo con su último aliento.

El shinigami se convirtió en arena, en polvo. Volviendo a ser parte del cosmos del que formaba. Domán había muerto. Los lobos aullaron lamentando su partida, las nubes se acumularon desatando una lluvia infernal llorando su muerte. Pues el dios de la muerte, se unió a las almas que él mismo había quitado.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Katherine se despertó sintiendo la luz. Volteó alzando su brazo esperando encontrarse con el shinigami… Pero en vez de tocar su firme pecho o su espalda, sintió arena. Abrió los ojos del miedo. A su costado, una ruma de arena gris con destellos y dos libretas en esta, estaba en remplazo del cuerpo del shinigami. La castaña entendió que… la arena era Domán.

-No…- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y una presión en el pecho.- ¡No…!- gritó agarrando la arena.- ¡DOMÁN!- gritó rajándose la garganta con dolor.- ¡NO!- gritó dañando sus pulmones mientras lloraba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró su libreta y la ocultó en el colchón de la cama dejando solo visible la de Domán. Llorando de dolor. Comenzó a gritar histérica llena de dolor, llena de tristeza, llena de ira. Los gritos eran tan fuertes que no pasaron desapercibidos para los demás, a pesar que ella estaba en el último piso, tanto era su dolor que lo único que podía hacer era gritar y llorar. Sus gritos de sufrimiento puro retumbaron en todo el edificio. Sentía que alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón. Sentía que la estuvieran quemando viva. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría, ya que sus latidos retumbaban en todo su cuerpo. Enredó sus manos en su cabello mientras caía de rodillas.

Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de golpe estruendosamente. Ryuzaki fue corriendo hasta Kate y la abrazó. Observó el polvo en su cama y lo supo.

-¡DOMÁN!- gritó ella deshaciéndose de su agarré y corriendo a su cama.

Ryuzaki la agarró de la cintura fuertemente haciéndola caer hacia atrás en el regazo del detective. Kate débilmente se encogió dejándose abrazar por el pelinegro. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ryuzaki aferrándose a su polo blanco.

-Watari…- dijo L.- Pon las cenizas de Domán en una caja…- ordenó L.- Nunca lo olvidaremos.- dijo Ryuzaki abrazando más fuerte a la castaña.

Light sonrió en su interior.

-Quiero que quemen la libreta y la pongan con sus cenizas…- susurró Kate con la voz ahogada en lágrimas.

-Lo haremos así.- respondió Watari.

Light sonrió más aún, el plan no había funcionado como esperaba pero se había deshecho de su libreta y de su shinigami. Decidió procurar ver que tenía una victoria.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?- preguntó fingiendo estar preocupado Light.- Encontraremos a los culpables de todo esto.- dijo inocente.

Nadie le veía el rostro a Kate. Su rostro reflejaba odio e ira pura. Recordaba todo. Cada una de las cosas, cada detalle. Ella ideo un plan para vengar la muerte de Domán y no dudaría en ponerlo en marcha. Light iba a conocer su furia… la había subestimado. Nadie se metía con ella. Y el castaño no ganaría esta.

-No recuerdo nada… solo cosas vagas y sin sentido.- mintió con voz entrecortada.

Light debía hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír y reírse. Era mejor, podía incluso utilizarla ahora, igual eso afectaría a Ryuzaki.

Katherine con su rostro ocultado en el pecho de el detective temblaba mientras seguía llorando por Domán… se sentía muerta. Estaba vacía sin él. Era precisamente lo que sentía cuando murió su hermana, sentía que no sería lo mismo. Sentía que ella no sería la misma. Se aferró más a la ropa de Ryuzaki, como si su vida dependiera de ello. _Domán… yo te vengare mi querido shinigami. _Se dijo a sí misma mientras sentía que su pecho se contraía del sufrimiento.

* * *

**;-; Domán no… bueno *snif* *snif* los veo mañana sexys lectores, ahora viene la venganza de Kate :c bueno byeeee**


	19. Venganza

**Hola mis sexys lectores :3 espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora :3 Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Domán! T^T Oh vaya… bueno les quiero informar, que este fanfiction tendrá 3 temporadas. La primera Es el caso de Kira ;3 Más adelante ya sabrán las siguientes temporadas ;D Bueno, continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 19:

**Venganza**

* * *

Todos me dejaron sola en mi habitación. No quería estar con nadie. No quería ver a nadie. Estaba con la mirada perdida en aquel cofre de madera pintada de color azul oscuro como el cabello de Domán, con piedras de rubí incrustados en él. Aquellas piedras parecían los ojos de mi querido shinigami. Adentro de aquel hermoso cofre estaban las cenizas de Domán y las de su libreta. Debía hacerle creer a Light que esa era mi libreta, que Domán y yo compartíamos la misma libreta. La mía la oculté en el piano blanco. En una de las tablas sueltas de este.

Me encogí en mi cama. En todo el día no había podido parar de llorar. Recuerdos de Domán venían a mi cabeza. Su voz retumbaba en mis oídos llamándome. Lo oía susurrar mi nombre con dulzura y delicadez. ¿Me había vuelto loca? ¿La depresión me hizo perder lo poco de cordura que me quedaba? Anhelaba porque me abrazara con sus firmes brazos nuevamente. Anhelaba una simple caricia suya… Pero se había ido. No estaba más conmigo.

Días pasaron así, cada vez que despertaba ansiaba que todo sea una pesadilla y encontrarlo a mi lado. Anhelaba escuchar su voz una vez más acariciando mis oídos. Me despertaba a gritos de pesadillas con Domán y de Light riendo macabramente. Sabía perfectamente que Light era Kira. Y no pasaría por alto esto. Él me las va a pagar. Y si él era Kira, era más que obvio que Misa era la segunda Kira. Comencé a idear un plan. Aunque moría de ganas de matar a Light, lenta y tortuosamente, no era una asesina cómo él. Debía hacer algo… sin matarlos pero probando que son Kira.

Una idea se me ocurrió. Sonreí psicóticamente. Desde la muerte de Domán, había transcurrido una semana. No había salido de mi habitación en todo ese tiempo. Simplemente no quería. Había disminuido mi apetito haciendo que coma con suerte una que otra fruta o postre que Watari me dejara. Me dirigí al baño. Me quité la ropa y me di un largo baño. Mientras me bañaba, analizaba como sería mi plan. Salí de la duche y me dispuse a cambiarme. Me puse unas botas rockeras, un jean negro ajustado, y un polo de color rojo vivo.

Me fui dónde la sala de espías. Esa donde tenían un montón de aparatos tecnológicos. Agarré un cuchillo de supervivencia y lo oculté en mi bota. Tomé una pistola con tranquilizantes y lo puse en la otra. Primero debería hablar con L, para requerir de su apoyo. Luego comenzaría mi plan.

Sin dudarlo dos veces fui dónde Ryuzaki. Se encontraba como siempre en las pantallas monitoreando cosas. A su lado Misa y Light. Más atrás los demás. Sonreí maliciosamente por dentro. Caminé sin vacilar donde L. Todos me miraban callados salvo él. Toqué su hombro un par de veces muy delicadamente. Él volteó a verme sorprendido. Se quedó callado analizando mis expresiones. No podía negarlo, sentía que me conocía muy bien. Me miraba con ternura, cariño y comprensión. Mis ojos se volvieron húmedos y rojos. Respiré hondo y en español le dije.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo y con Watari?- dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Claro.- dijo levantándose y llamando a Watari.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a aquel cuarto de investigaciones. Watari y L se sentaron atentos a lo que iba a hacer. Respiré hondo. Tranquilizando mis nervios.

-Sé quien es Kira.- dije.

-Continua.- dijo el detective mordisqueando su dedo.

-Cuando me capturaron, pude confirmarlo, quien me sedó era Light, me tendió una trampa ese día.- dije.- Luego en aquel lugar no paraban de mencionar acerca de Kira, y su plan de matarme.- confesé.- es más que obvio que él es Kira, y la segunda es Misa, porque solo ella es completamente loca y obsesiva para obedecerle en todo.- razoné.- Ahora, tengo un plan para hacer que Light y Misa renuncien a la Death Note así olvidándose de ella y volviendo a ser los de antes.- dije.- Destruiríamos sus libretas cuando renuncien a ellas y así nunca tendrían los recuerdos nuevamente de estas.- revelé.- ¿Me apoyan?- pregunté.

-Sin duda alguna, cada vez creo que fue una de las mejores decisiones que eh tomado al hacer que seas parte de nuestro equipo.- dijo L mordisqueándose el dedo con una sonrisa.- Solo dinos que hacer.

Sonreí ante su respuesta.

-Bien, sabemos que los shinigamis pueden preocuparse por sus dueños o importarle un comino ellos.- dije.- debemos asegurarnos en no tener ningún paso en falso.- dije pensativa.- la idea en la siguiente, sedarlos y convencer a los shinigamis, si son preocupados que nada les pasaría, decirles que tendrían una vida mejor si se olvidan de la Death Note y que incluso nos ayuden.- dije.- en caso de que no les importe, sobornarlos con algo para que se pasen a nuestro lado.- comenté con facilidad.

-Interesante.- dijo Watari.

-Ahora, fragmentos de la Death Note sirven igual que la libreta.- dije pensativa.- Si algunos de ellos toca un fragmento de la libreta sus recuerdos volverían, así volviéndolos a ser los de antes…- dije.- en ese caso deberíamos pedirle la ayuda a los shinigamis de que nos entreguen las libretas y de que también nos den todo los fragmentos de esta.- dije sonriente.- pondríamos los fragmentos y las libretas en una caja y la incineramos, así resolviendo todo.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Una duda ¿cómo los obligarías a abandonar la propiedad de la Death Note?- preguntó curioso L.

-En el caso de Misa, es muy fácil.- dije.- a ella no le importa que suceda con ella, si la torturan o lo que sea ella no defraudaría a Light.- dije pensativa.- pero su loco amor por Light haría lo que fuera para que él no salga lastimado.- dije.- la amenazaría con hacerle daño a Light.- dije sacando el cuchillo de mi bota.- Ella renunciaría para salvar a su amado Kira.

-Bien planeado… pero ¿Cómo harías que Light abandonara la propiedad?- preguntó intrigado.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, a Light no le importa Misa, así que no la podría sobornar con ella, solo le importa él mismo y el poder.- dije pensativa.- Con la presión de que lo descubrimos y…- dije mirando el cuchillo.- con unos sustos, abandonaría la Death Note.

-No lo matarás.- dijo L afirmando.

-No soy una asesina, nunca lo haría… solo lo asustaría.- dije.

-Bien…- dijo pensativo.- Tu nos dices que hacer, confiamos en ti.- dijo Ryuzaki con una sonrisa.

-Esperaba a que dijeras eso.- dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

* * *

**Kate, definitivamente te adoro *w* Bueno, hasta más tardecito ;3**


	20. Kira

**Hola mis queridos hermosos y sexys lectores: 3 Espero actualizar 2 veces más hoy e.e Bueno, sin más pre ángulo continuamos con la historia…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 20

**Kira**

* * *

Me fui del lugar. Me preparé para mi siguiente movida. Para mi suerte tenía buena puntería. L distraería a Misa y a Light mientras les apuntaba con el arma adormeciéndolos. Tendría un lapso de convencer a sus shinigamis, hacer que les pongan ropa de hospital a los dos, atarlos a unas sillas y empezar. Respiré hondo. Primero caería Misa. Sonreí complacida de tener que sedarla. Le apunté en el cuello. Disparé. Ella soltó un gritillo y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormida. Light no le tomó importancia, como sospeche. Si le disparaba primero a Light, Misa se alteraría y se movería mucho así dificultando el plan. Pero si primero era a Misa, que estaba a las espaldas de Light, cualquier ruido que haga, al castaño no le importaría creyendo que es una de las pataletas de la rubia. Le apunté a Light. Respiré profundamente tranquilizando mi pulso. Le apunté en el cuello. Apreté el gatillo cuidadosamente así acertando con mi puntería. Light se movió asustado sacándose el dardo del cuello. Se levantó de un salto. Tambaleando se cayó al suelo profundamente dormido.

-Bingo.- dije con una sonrisa.

Bajé de dónde estaba y me reuní con Watari y Ryuzaki.

-Bien, se que en este momento hay dos shinigamis presentes.- dije en voz alta y clara.- Si quieren diversión, o la seguridad de su dueño… quiero que me dejen tocar sus libretas.- dije.

Esperé unos segundos. Sentí que alguien me rozaba con algo en la mano. Observé a mí alrededor. Observé un shinigami de color blanco, muy diferente a Domán. Sonreí satisfecha.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté.

-Rem.- dijo con voz femenina.- Soy el shinigami de Misa.

-¿Y el de Light?- pregunté.

Algo me roció la mejilla. Volteé para encontrarme con un temible shinigami casi todo de negro.

-¿Y tú eres…?- pregunté expectante.

-Ryuk.- respondió risueño, tenía voz masculina.- Shinigami de Light.

Sonreí.

-Perfecto.- dije.- ¿Podrían por favor rozar a Watar con las libretas?- pregunté amablemente.

-Bien.- dijeron al unísono.

Watari y Ryuzaki miraron asombrados a Ryuk y a Rem.

-Bueno, a juzgar, Rem… te importa Misa, ¿verdad?- pregunté intuitiva.

-Así es…- dijo sospechosa.

-No te cae Light, ¿verdad?- volví a preguntar.

-En lo absoluto, ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó.

-Porque a mí tampoco me cae.- dije despreocupada.

-Rem, ¿tu quieres la felicidad de Misa?- le pregunté.

-Así es.- respondió secamente.

-Bien, te tengo buenas noticas… lo que sea que Light te haya prometido dañará a Misa, si me ayudas con esto prometo que ella no saldrá dañada, y que finalmente será feliz, ¿estás conmigo?- pregunté.

-Te escucho.- dijo interesada.

-Problemas para Misa empezaron con la Death Note, problemas que atentaran con su propia vida, se volvió obsesionada con Light… Pero, si olvida y deja la Death Note al igual que deje a Light su vida sería feliz con alguien que la ame y dé todo por ella como ella siempre da.- dije.- ¿Qué opinas?- pregunté.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar… esto sería bueno para ella, te daré mi ayuda.- dijo.

-Eso quería oír de ti Rem, eres una shinigami inteligente.- dije con una sonrisa.- Ahora…- dije dirigiéndome a Ryuk.- a juzgar de tus reacciones… no te importa Light, ¿verdad?- pregunté con una sonrisa graciosa.

-Kukuku, no te equivocas.- respondió riéndose.

-Solo quieres divertirte.- afirmé.

-Así es.- dijo entre risas.

-Y… ¿Qué te interesa?- pregunté.

-Lo único que me gusta es el no aburrirme y… las manzanas.- dijo.

-Curioso.- dijo sonriendo satisfecha.- ¿Porqué las manzanas?- pregunté.

-Soy adicto a ellas.- respondió.

-¿Cómo las consigues?- pregunté.

-Light me las da.- respondió.

-¿Seguidamente?- inquirí.

-A veces…- respondió.

-Si te prometo todas las manzanas que desees, ¿me ayudarías con esto?- pregunté.

-Claro que sí.- respondió feliz de la idea.

-Perfecto, ahora cuento con su apoyo… No se preocupen, Misa no saldrá lastimada.- dije dirigiéndome a Rem.- Y tú tendrás manzanas, todas las que quieras.- dije dirigiéndome a Ryuk.

-Me gusta eso.- dijo el shinigami de gran sonrisa entre carcajadas.

-Bueno, Watari, ¿podrías vestir a nuestros queridos asesinos en serie?- pregunté.- Necesito que los amarres cada uno en unas sillas y que los lleves en dónde los cuestionaremos.- dije.

-Enseguida señorita Kate.- dijo Watari llevándose a Misa primero.

-Ahora, shinigamis.- les llamé.- Necesito un favor suyo.- les dije.- necesito que me den las libretas de los dos y cualquier fragmento de estas.- les pedí.- ¿Pueden hacer eso?- les pregunté.

-Claro.- dijo Rem.

-Por las manzanas.- dijo Ryuk.

-Quiero que lo traigan a Ryuzaki, él los pondrá en esta caja, y luego incinerará las libretas para que ninguno recuerde nada acerca de la Death Note.- expliqué.

-Tienes todo cubierto, eres una humana bien interesante.- dijo Ryuk.

-Gracias.- le sonreí.

-Bien, después de eso… solo tendremos que esperar a que nuestros Kiras despierten.- dije sonriendo divertidamente.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Estaba sentada en la mesa jugando con el cuchillo, esperando a que ellos despertasen. Ya tenía la caja con las libretas, el reloj de Light y hojas sueltas de estas. Fuera de la habitación, observándome, estaban todos mirando el espectáculo. Estaba; Watari, Ryuzaki, el señor Yagami, Aizawa, Matsuda y Mogi. Todos habían tocado la libreta. Con ellos estaban los dos shinigamis. Cuando los vieron por primera vez se asustaron, pero luego comprendieron que ellos no le harían nada. Light y Misa comenzaron a dar signos de despertarse. Seguí jugueteando con el cuchillo. Tanto Light como Misa comenzaron a moverse desesperadamente tratando de liberarse.

-¡Kate! ¿¡Qué sucede!?- preguntó asustado y alarmado Light.

-¿Qué te pasa rarita? ¡Desátanos ya!- gritó furiosa Misa.

-Debes ser muy valiente o una estúpida al decirle "rarita" a quien tiene un cuchillo en sus manos.- dije mirándola con una sonrisa perversa.

Ella calló por el miedo y me miró aterrada. Me levanté de un salto y me encaminé hacia ella. Puse el cuchillo en su rostro.

-Primero serás tú.- dije con una sonrisa psicótica.

Ella comenzó a temblar del terror.

-Oh tranquila.- le dije apartando el cuchillo.- Se que no confesarías nada aunque te torturara, solo para ganarte el amor de Light.- dije caminando hasta Light y poniéndome detrás de él.- Así que depende de ti si tu noviecito sufre o no.- dije agarrando los mechones castaños de Light y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.- Así que, te lo diré una vez…- dije mientras ponía el cuchillo en la garganta de Light.- Abandona la propiedad de tu libreta, segunda Kira.- dije haciendo que el silencio reine.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loca!- gritó ella aterrada.

-En parte sí… pero tengo tu libreta, sin contar que conozco a Rem.- dije haciendo que su rostro palideciera.

-No hagas algo en falso, o el cuchillo resbalará fácilmente por la garganta de tu novio.- dije macabramente.- O… ¿prefieres que apuñale su corazón? Eso recompensaría a todas las personas que mató en un paro cardiaco…- dije sonriendo perversamente.

-¡No! ¡No le hagas nada!- suplico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Renuncia a la Death Note entonces.- dije.

-¡No!- gritó tratando de liberase.

-Tú lo decidiste.- dije fingiendo estar a punto de apuñalarlo.

-¡ESPERA!-gritó histérica.

Sonreí triunfante.

-¿Sí?- pregunté inocente.

Ella respiró hondo y soltó un suspiro con unas lágrimas.

-Renuncio a la propiedad de la Death Note…- dijo.

-Perfecto…-susurré.- ¿Rem?- dije, la shinigami asintió borrándole los recuerdos de la Death Note.

Misa cayó inconsciente.

-Llévensela de aquí.- dije.

La puerta se abrió, Watari y Mogi se la llevaron en brazos. Dejándome a mí y a Light solos en aquella gris y fría habitación. Agarré la silla de Misa y la puse en frente de la de Light Quedando cara a cara con él. Me quedé un rato en silencio mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué se siente?- le pregunté.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundido.

-Que tu juego haya llegado a su fin…- dije.

-No se dé que hablas.- dijo él.

-Vamos Light… todo apunta a ti…- susurré.- Todas las pistas, tú me sedaste y me entregaste a aquellos secuestradores, y ellos trabajaban para Kira.- dije.- Tengo tu libreta y conozco a Ryuk.- dije haciendo que palideciera igual que Misa.- Se terminó, todo acabó… solo abandona esa libreta.- dije.

-¡NO! ¡YO SOY EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO!- explotó.- ¡NO RECIBO ORDENES DE TI!- dijo historiado.

-Damas y caballeros, ¿que no es así como piensa Kira?- dije en voz alta.- Solito acabas de declárate aunque no era necesario pues ya lo sabíamos, pero me agrada conocer tu lado… macabro, Kira.- dije sonriendo triunfante.

-¡NUNCA RENUNCIARÉ A LA DEATH NOTE!- gritó.

-Escúchame, Kira.- dije con odio en mí.- Por tu culpa Domán está muerto.- le grité.- ¡Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no apuñalarte en este preciso momento! ¡SOLO RENUNCIA A LA MALDITA LIBRETA! – le grité con odio en cada palabra.

-¡NO! ¡TU SHINIGAMI ERA UN ILUSO, UN ESTÚPIDO!- gritó escupiendo cada palabra.- ¡HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE AMBOS HUBIERAN MUERTO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

No me contuve, le di un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que vote sangre de la boca y que escupiera una muela. Lloró de dolor un poco y me miró con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vuelve a hablar así de Domán y no dudaré en quitarte la paternidad…- susurré poniendo el cuchillo en su entrepierna.- ¿Entendido?- pregunté.

Miré sus ojos de miedo, terror y odio.

-Además, es muy difícil deshacerse de mí, camarada.- dije sarcásticamente.- Bueno, comencemos de nuevo… renuncia a la propiedad de la Death Note.- le dije lentamente, como si se tratara de una criatura de cinco años.

-¡No!- dijo tercamente.

Perdí la paciencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces incrusté el cuchillo en su pierna, justo en la unión de su rodilla. Un movimiento y la podría dislocar haciendo que pierda totalmente la función de dicha pierna. Él gritó rajándose la garganta de dolor puro, música para mis oídos.

-Si no renuncias a la propiedad de la Death Note, te juro que te arranco la rodilla.- dije haciendo presión en esta.- Renuncia a la Death Note, Kira.- susurré.

El lloró unos instantes de dolor retorciéndose. Estaba acolarrado, no tenía alternativa. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Podía ver la derrota en sus ojos. Podía ver como quería desaparecer, cómo me quería matar. Respiró hondo calmando su respiración de tanto dolor.

-Yo…- dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto.- renuncio a la propiedad de la Death Note.- dijo.

Sonreí victoriosamente. Retiré el cuchillo de su rodilla. El gritó de dolor al sentir el acero correr en su piel como si fuera de fuego.

-Ryuk…- llamé.

El shinigami apareció detrás de mí. Puso su mano en la frente de Light borrándole los recuerdos.

-Esperaré mis manzanas.- dijo él.

-Las tendrás.- dije mientras miraba fijamente a Light que se quedó dormido.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Quemamos las libretas y todos sus fragmentos, todos me miraban sorprendidos al verme en el interrogatorio. Nadie se esperaba eso, menos de mí. Probé que Light y Misa eran Kira. Resolví el caso. Yo, Katherine, había resuelto el caso. Estaba con los demás, aún nos quedábamos en aquel edificio. No sabíamos qué hacer con Light y con Misa. Ambos se volvieron increíblemente amables. No como cuando poseían la Death Note. Era extraño como el poder de matar a la gente cambiaba a las personas, pero a mí nunca me cambió. Nunca cambié cuando supe que podía matar a cualquiera con tan solo escribir su nombre en una libreta maldita. Mi mirada estaba perdida en el piano blanco. No sabía que melodía tocar. Había resuelto el caso, pero me sentía vacía. Me sentía sola. No me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación salvo cuando escuché una voz adulta y madura.

-Señorita Kate, ¿le sucede algo?- preguntó Watari.

-Yo… no lo sé.- dije en un suspiro.

-Soy buen oyente si desea desahogarse.- dijo amablemente.

Reí suavemente.

-Watari, usted me recuerda a mi abuelo.- le dije cariñosamente.

-Supongo que usted me recordaría a una nieta o a una hija, si es que hubiera tenido hijos.- dijo él.

-Entonces me alegro que seamos así de unidos.- dije con una sonrisa triste.

Escuché como depositaba una bandeja en una mesa y se acercaba a mí.

-¿Se siente sola, señorita Kate?- me preguntó.

-Supongo que después de haber resuelto el caso, ya no debo ocultar mi verdadero nombre…- dije.- Me llamo Katherine.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Watari me sonrió de vuelta y se sentó a mi lado en el piano.

-Es un gusto, Katherine.- dijo dulcemente.

Sonreí ante la circunstancia.

-¿Tiene familia?- me preguntó.

-Mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermanito menor, mi hermana mayor… que en paz descanse.- murmuré.- y Domán… él era también parte de mi familia.

-¿Extraña a sus padres?- me preguntó.

-Sí… también a Danny.- dije con nostalgia.

-Si usted desea, puedo averiguar cómo está su familia.- propuso entusiasta.

-Sería genial.- dije sonriente y encantada de la idea.

-Aún no nos iremos de Japón, ¿le gustaría quedarse con nosotros un poco más?- preguntó Watari.

-Claro.- respondí sonriente.

-Así me gusta.- dijo él.- Hace mucho que usted no sonreía, señorita Katherine.

Lo miré sorprendida unos instantes. Sonreí nuevamente conmovida por él.

-¿Sabe tocar el piano?- me preguntó.

-Amo tocar el piano.- respondí entusiasta.

-¿Le gustaría tocar una canción conmigo?- preguntó.

-Sería un honor.- dije educadamente.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía grave. En el momento indicado yo comencé a acompañar sus acordes con las teclas agudas, así creando una mágica y harmoniosa canción. Reíamos y sonreíamos al componer al azar esa bella canción. Simplemente, me sentía en casa.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Se veía tan linda. No había notado mi presencia. Entré al dormitorio de Kate y me encuentro con ella tocando piano alegremente con Watari. Simplemente no podía dejar de verla. Su hermosa cabellera castaña ceniza. Su figura perfecta. Cada vez agradecía más que ella estuviera con nosotros. Cada vez quería más que se quede a mi lado. Cada vez que estoy con ella, puedo ser yo, puedo ser Elle Lawliet.

* * *

**:3 Venganza y amor… ¿hay algo mejor que eso? *w* Bueno, hasta más tardecito o hasta mañana lectores míos *3***


	21. Cerezo

**Voy a reducir un capi por día, debo preparar cosas para clases :c pero no dejaré el fic, no se preocupen :3**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 21

**Cerezo**

* * *

Pasaron unos días después de resolver el caso. Mandaron a Misa a su antigua vida, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, y gracias a Rem tampoco recordaba sus sentimientos hacia Light, o por lo menos su obsesión hacia él. Por otro lado, Light a pesar de no recordar nada, aún tenía la misma mentalidad acerca de castigar a los criminales. Pero sin recuerdos ni la Death Note, ya no era un peligro. Aún se reunían todos en la sede central para resolver otros casos, sobretodo porque se habían vuelto unidos. Especialmente cierta castaña y cierto pelinegro. Cada vez, se volvían más amigos que antes. Resulta que compartían mismos gustos, ambos amaban los dulces, la lectura, la misma música, entre otras cosas.

Kate había recobrado la sonrisa que siempre tenía al principio, y no porque haya olvidado a Domán, aún lo extrañaba y siempre se acordaba de él. Lo sentía en todos lados, en el aire, en los árboles… sentía que él no la había abandonado. Pero también la sonrisa volvió a su rostro ya que todo el día andaba con Ryuzaki. La presencia del pelinegro se había vuelto parte de su vida. El aroma a pastel de fresas la embriagaba siempre que andaba con él. Al igual que Ryuzaki, el olor a flores embriagaba en su vida.

Ambos estaban echados bajo la sombra de un hermoso cerezo disfrutando de la primavera. Ryuzaki vestía su ropa habitual y Kate vestía un short celeste claro y un polo blanco sin mangas, tal como había vestido el día que buscó al detective. Miraban con fascinación el cielo a través de las ramas y los pétalos de aquel mágico cerezo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se quedaban sumidos en sus pensamientos en un mundo perfecto.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a decir Ryuzaki.- Probablemente sin ti en este caso, hubiera muerto.- dijo él.- Gracias.- finalizó mirándola a los ojos.

Kate sonrió conmovida.

-Me alegro de estar aquí…- susurró.- Me gustaría que esto nunca termine…

-Puedes quedarte…- le propuso Ryuzaki.- Ven conmigo a Wammy´s House…- susurró.

-Me gustaría pero… tengo una familia, L.- dijo ella.- Un hermano a quien cuidar, unos padres a quien extrañar…- dijo con nostalgia.

-Entiendo…- dijo Ryuzaki.

-Pero, no pienso perder contacto contigo.- dijo la castaña sonriente.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo él sonriéndole de vuelta.

Ryuzaki agarró la mano de Kate con una sonrisa cálida, mientras el se perdía en sus ojos marrones y ella en los ojos azules de él. Los ojos de Ryuzaki se dilataron, un brillo aparecieron en ellos. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, simplemente Kate era su primera y mejor amiga, y él se había enamorado profundamente de ella. Su voz resonaba en su cabeza, su risa le alegraba el día, su perfume lo embriagaba y sus ojos lo hipnotizaban. Simplemente era más que evidente, él estaba a su merced.

Se quedaron así, sumidos en la paz de estar en compañía del otro, por fin todo parecía haber terminado, parecía haber llegado a su fin, parecía que las desgracias habían cesado… por el momento.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto Watari estaba limpiando el lugar. Se detuvo al ver la computadora. Se quedó quieto unos instantes con la mirada perdida recordando.

_-¿Tiene familia?- le preguntó._

_-Mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermanito menor, mi hermana mayor… que en paz descanse.- dijo en un murmuro.- y Domán… él era también parte de mi familia._

_-¿Extraña a sus padres?- le preguntó curioso._

_-Sí… también a Danny.- dijo con nostalgia._

_-Si usted desea, puedo averiguar cómo está su familia.- propuso entusiasta._

_-Sería genial.- dijo sonriente y encantada de la idea._

La castaña le había dicho su nombre completo en una ocasión. La joven debía extrañar a su familia. Después de todo, llevaba un par de meses con ellos y no sabía nada de sus parientes. El adorable anciano sonrió y se sentó dispuesto a averiguar de la familia de Katherine. Tecleó el nombre de la castaña y su residencia. Investigó un poco y dio con su familia.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa y terror. Su familia… todos… Watari se quedó en silencio, pensando y analizando como darle las noticias a Katherine. Justo que se había recuperado, justo ahora que todo parecía ir en buen camino… El anciano se permitió soltar unas lágrimas por el sufrimiento que afrontaría nuevamente la castaña. Era como una nieta para él, como una hija incluso. Apagó la computadora y se fue a pensar en un sillón, ¿Por qué le sucedía todo esto a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle justo cuando se recuperaba? ¿Cómo reaccionaría…? Respiró profundo. Debía tener fuerzas por los dos. Pero en tan solo pensar en Kate derrumbándose nuevamente, le partía el corazón, le partía el alma. Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era ella y Ryuzaki. Se reunieron con los demás. Todos estaban allí. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, el señor Yagami y su hijo Light, también estaba Misa, que al haber olvidado su obsesión con Light y la Death Note, incluso se llevaba mejor con Kate. Escuchó las risas de todos, simplemente le partía el corazón arruinar el momento con las noticias. Pero no podía ocultárselo. Debía decírselo. Se armó de valor. Pues, dar las malas noticias y quitarle la sonrisa a la castaña… era prácticamente un suicido emocional. Caminó lentamente hasta ella. Todos se quedaron callados ante la presencia de Watari. No porque él esté allí, sino por la expresión de su rostro. Katherine sintió un dolor en su pecho. Ella sabía que algo no andaba bien. Watari la miró fijamente a los ojos. Un silencio infernal reinó la habitación. El corazón de Kate latía haciendo que su pulso haga temblar su cuerpo.

-Katherine…- dijo Watari llamándola por su verdadero nombre por primera vez en frente de todos.- Lo lamento.- dijo en un susurro.

* * *

**:c lloraré, actualizaré otra vez en un rato, sorry las demoras D:**


	22. Incendio

**Holi :3 bueno lamento muchísimo las demoras con los capis de hoy, pero mi tiempo libre se ah reducido, espero que la historia les guste :3 Como ya les dije esto tendrá tres temporadas, esta es solo la primera ;3 Bueno, continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 22

**Incendio**

* * *

No… por favor. Que no sea lo que pienso. Watari camina lentamente a nosotros. Su rostro mostraba tristeza. Él nunca estaba así. Todos se quedan callados. Cada paso que da en mi dirección siento que mis piernas se doblarán y me harán caer. Se detiene y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Podía ver agonía en sus ojos con tan solo mirarme. Mi respiración se agita. Mis latidos aumentan haciendo que retumben en todo mi cuerpo. Me quedo quieta como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Una presión en el pecho me alarma y me hace sentir mareada.

- Katherine…- dice haciendo que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda.- Lo lamento.- dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo.

-¿Watari…?- pregunto temerosa.

-No sintieron nada… fue de noche.- dijo mirando a otro lado.- mientras dormían.- susurró.

-No…- dije sintiendo que mi mundo se derrumbaba.

-Fue un accidente… al parecer un corto circuito.- continuó.- La casa está en ruinas…

Sentí que el fuego me consumía viva… Sentí que mi cabeza explotaría. Mis piernas no aguantaron más, retrocedí a punto de caerme, choqué contra la mesa. Me apoyé en esta. Todos me miraban preocupados y confundidos.

-Un incendio…- susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo lamento…- volvió a decir Watari.

Caí de rodillas abrazándome a mí misma. Sentía que me quebraría en pedazos. Me mordí el labio inferior con ganas de reventármelo. Cerré mis ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas. Oculté mi rostro con mi flequillo.

-Mamá…- susurré con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.- Papá...- sollocé con lágrimas saliendo desenfrenadas por mis ojos.- Danny…- dije sintiendo que desfallecería allí mismo.

¡Una criatura de ocho años por el amor de Dios! ¡Murió quemado vivo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tenía una vida por delante! ¿¡Porque ellos!? ¡Todos a mí alrededor mueren! Sentí como se acercaban a mí. Recordé que no estaba sola. Me limpié las lágrimas. Odiaba llorar en frente a los demás. Me levanté tambaleándome y ocultando mi rostro.

-¿Kate…?- me llamó Ryuzaki.

-Debo estar sola…- susurré con la voz ahogada.

Todos me miraron preocupados. Tratando de tener paso firme y sin derrumbarme en frente de ellos caminé hasta el elevador. Este se abrió frente mío mostrando mi salida.

-Kate…- me llamó nuevamente L.

-Tranquilos… en un momento me reuniré con ustedes.- dije mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de mí.

Pero yo no hablaba de aquellos que dejé en la sala… Yo hablaba de mi familia y de Domán. Sentía cómo mi corazón latía con rapidez, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Sentía como si me hubieran sedado. Me tambaleaba en el ascensor observando cómo subía este, cada vez más cerca a mi cuarto, cada vez más cerca a mi Death Note.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tardé segundos en realizar y descubrir a que se refería. Abrí los ojos con terror y preocupación. Fui corriendo al elevador llamándolo pero este no me hacía caso.

-¡Rápido, a las escaleras!- le grité a los demás.- ¡Debemos detenerla!- grité histérico.

Los demás se dieron cuenta. Todos subimos corriendo a estas. Yo iba por delante, corría como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No podía imaginarme como sería todo sin ella. Desde que llegó a mi mundo, lo cambió todo. Sin ella simplemente no puedo seguir. Le llevé la delantera a todos los demás. No me importan que sean 23 pisos, debo llegar a ella.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Solo siento los latidos de mi corazón retumbar en mis oídos. Las voces de mis padres, la de Lucy, la de Danny y la de Domán me llaman por mi nombre. Me invitan a que me una con ellos. Observo los pisos que me faltan mientras que mi corazón late más deprisa. Mi vista se nubla a causa de mis lágrimas, de la adrenalina y de mis nervios. Las puertas se abrieron revelándome el pasillo que daba hacia mi habitación. Comencé a caminar tambaleante sin poder pensar, sin poder sentir…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me frustraba que a pesar de seguir corriendo y subiendo escaleras, no llegara, aún me faltaba más de la mitad y ella probablemente ya esté en su habitación… Con lágrimas en los ojos, a pesar del dolor en mis piernas de tanto correr y subir sin descansar, seguí. Porque si algo le pasa, si la pierdo… no aguantaría. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Ella es mi todo ahora, es mi mundo. Porque yo… yo la amo.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Entré en mi habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de mí. Caminé hipnotizada, sin vida dónde estaba el piano. Me incliné para sacar la Death Note. La sostuve apreciando mi causa de muerte. Me quedé sentada unos instantes mientras en mi cabeza las personas que tanto amaba y me habían dejado gritaban mi nombre con constancia y terror. Sentía que mi cabeza explotaría con tanta presión. Mis latidos retumbaban en mi interior haciéndome temblar. Me levanto y me dirijo a mi cama sentándome en el medio de esta con la libreta aferrada en mi pecho.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sentía que el tiempo se hacía más lento. Las escaleras parecían infinitas. Parecía que nunca terminarían. Mis ojos soltaban lágrimas con el solo hecho de pensar que no llegaría a tiempo para estar con ella, que no llegaría a tiempo para detenerla, que no llegaría a tiempo para sanar su herido corazón, que no llegaría a tiempo… y la perdería.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Abrí la libreta justo por la mitad. Agarré un bolígrafo de tinta líquida. Me quedé quieta unos instantes. Una gota negra de tinta cayó al cuaderno invitándome a escribir mi nombre en él. Las voces en mi cabeza habían callado ya que los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron más fuertes haciendo que las voces ni se escucharan. Mi mano temblaba haciendo que el bolígrafo pareciera bailar. Un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_-¿Domán?- le llamé en un susurro._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Una duda…_

_-Dime._

_-El nombre del humano en esa libreta muere._

_-Así es._

_-¿Aunque sea en contra de su propio dueño? _

_-No lo sé… por lógica debe morir sea quien sea la persona cuyo nombre esté escrito allí pero, no sé si hay efectos diferentes si es contra su propio dueño, nadie lo ha intentado ¿por?- preguntó._

_-Curiosidad.- respondí._

_-La curiosidad mató al gato.- comentó._

_-Pero murió sabiendo.- respondí cerrando mis ojos._

Mis ojos se humedecieron ante el recuerdo. Fruncí el ceño y por impulso comencé a escribir mi nombre con fuerza y brutalidad. Con ira y odio en cada letra. El bolígrafo corría con facilidad en la libreta maldita dejando atrás un rastro negro grabando mi propio nombre en ella. Terminé de escribir y contemple mi sentencia.

"_Katherine Anders."_

Me eché en la cama sintiendo el frío aliento de la muerte en mi espalda. Abrí mi collar relicario. Contemplé la foto que tenía de mi familia, ahora la única por el incendio.

-Mamá…Papá…Danny…Lucy…Domán.- susurré.- Los veré pronto.

Le di cuerda a la cajita musical de mi collar haciéndola sonar. Cerré mis ojos mientras mi última lágrima rodaba en mi mejilla. Conté mentalmente los segundos. Pronto… estaría con mi familia.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Llegué al piso, seguí corriendo hasta su habitación. Traté de abrir la puerta, estaba con una cerradura.

-¡Maldita sea!- grité histérico.

Retrocedí y embestí la puerta con fuerza logrando derrumbarla. Todo estaba en silencio. Escuché un débil sonido, una cajita musical. Provenía de su cuarto. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Abrí la puerta. Estaba recostada en su cama, la música provenía de su collar. En su mano estaba una libreta abierta con algo escrito en ella. Abrí los ojos con terror. Sentí una presión en el pecho. Corrí hasta su lado y observé la libreta con su nombre en ella. "Katherine Anders". No… no…. ¡NO!

Ella aún seguía con vida. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos mientras lágrimas desenfrenadas salían de mis ojos. Ella abrió los suyos con dolor. Me miró con agonía. Sabía yo exactamente lo que sucedía.

-Kattie…- susurré.

Ella me miró con tristeza y agonía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar su último aliento. Dejó de moverse. Acababa de morir en mis brazos…

-No…- dije llorando.- no…- dije cerrando mis ojos negándome a creer que se ah ido.- ¡NO!- grité rajándome la garganta.

* * *

**Hasta mañana queridísimos y hermosos lectores (además de sexys) Mañana actualizo ;3**


	23. Katherine

**Hola lectores :3 Ayer les asuste ¿verdad? e.e Tranquis… ustedes sigan leyendo ^-^**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 23

**Katherine**

* * *

Ella estaba echada en su cama. Tardamos un poco en darnos cuenta que los efectos de la Death Note contra su propio dueño no son los mismos. Si bien es cierto ella sufrió de un ataque al corazón. Pero eso no la mató, la dejó en una especie de coma. Aún no sabíamos cuando despertaría. Ya que la mayoría de nosotros somos hombres y Misa no es muy unida con Kate, contraté a la mejor enfermera de Japón para que la asee y le ayude con sus necesidades. Le habíamos puesto un suero para que no desnutra. La manteníamos igual desde que entró en coma. Yo me preocupaba mucho porque no tuviera dificultades. Quería que a la hora que despertara, no tenga problemas de salud. Cada detalle, incluso en más mínimo, lo cubría.

Días pasaban así. Nunca me había sentido tan solo. Si bien es cierto que antes lo estaba, nunca le tomaba la importancia. Pero ya me había acostumbrado a la compañía de ella. Me había acostumbrado a su presencia en mi vida, que ya era vitar para mi existencia. No nos movimos de Japón. Al contrario, no nos iríamos hasta que despertase y se recuperase. Resolvía los casos desde este lugar. Aunque me sintiera vacío sin su risa, debía seguir con mi trabajo. Pero, todas las noches iba a su cuarto. Ella ya estaba bañada y con su pijama. Yo me sentaba en el piso a su lado y le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día. Teniendo fe de que ella me pueda escuchar. Luego, como un gato hacía que su mano pase por mis cabellos así sintiendo su suave tacto una vez más. Me acurruqué en los pies de su cama a su costado en posición fetal, esperando que ella abra los ojos y me llame por mi nombre una vez más.

-Buenas noches, Kattie.- le dije con cariño mientras besaba su frente y me echaba a su lado como un niño que quería estar con su mamá.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé profundamente dormido, en un mundo donde ella y yo somos felices, solo nosotros.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Meses pasaron así. Katherine daba síntomas de no despertar, o de hacerlo en unos años. El detective no perdía la esperanza. Ni él ni Watari se movían de aquel lugar. Simplemente, no podían. Nunca la dejarían en un hospital sola. La mantendrían en casa, con ellos cerca. Ryuzaki iba todos los días donde la castaña. Se le había ocurrido una idea para cuando ella despertara. Todos los días, le traía una rosa. Esta la ponía en un gran florero. Así amontonándolas en grandes cantidades. Pasaron más meses. Ella ya tenía cerca de 100 rosas, sin contar los días que no les dio rosa porque aún no tenía esa idea. Ella estaba ya en coma desde hace medio año, prácticamente.

En este momento Ryuzaki estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la cama de Kate, relatándole todo lo que había hecho ese día. Parecía un niño de cinco años llegando del kínder y contándole a su mamá acerca de lo que había hecho en su primer día de clases. Se quedó callado unos momentos observando fijamente a Kate. Mirando sus delicadas facciones. Observó minuciosamente su rostro recordando cada detalle de este. Bajó la mirada al suelo sonrojado. Tomó delicadamente la mano de Katherine y se la puso en la mejilla, soltó unas lágrimas. La extrañaba demasiado. Disfrutó el suave tacto de su piel. Cerró los ojos imaginándose que ella estaba despierta.

-Katherine.- suspiró.

Se echó a su lado abrazándola y poniendo el brazo de ella a su alrededor como si lo abrazara. De esta forma no sintiéndose tan solo. Se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de la castaña, solo esperando que pronto despertada, de su sueño que parecía eterno.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

¿Dónde estoy? Vagas imágenes aparecían a mí alrededor, eran recuerdos míos. Rostros y voces susurraban cosas, frases que antes había escuchado. Algunos susurraban mi nombre, otros murmuraban cosas difíciles de entender. A mí alrededor todo era negro, pequeñas bolas de fuego de colores bailaban alumbrando el lugar. Estoy flotando en la nada, mi propio cuerpo tiene luz propia.

¿Qué es este lugar? Alzo mi brazo a una de esas esferas de fuego que llaman mi atención. Me acerco a aquella esfera de fuego que era de colores marinos. Me quedo hipnotizada de la forma de cómo baila. Sonrío ante la gracia de aquel fuego. Con la yema de los dedos acaricio sus llamas que salen alborotadas. Una sensación de ternura y paz invade mi corazón. Pero el fuego no me quemaba, era suave y sedoso. Me quedo intrigada. Deseos de apoderarme esa esfera vienen a mí. La abrazo con ternura y anhelo. Mientras que sentía latir mi corazón.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me sorprendí al sentir como su delicada mano revolvía mis cabellos suavemente. Sonreía en sueños. La observé maravillado e hipnotizado. Se removió y aún completamente dormida me abraza. Oculta su rostro en mi pecho con las mejillas sonrojadas. Y removiéndose por primera vez en medio año. Se queda encima de mí abrazando mi pecho con una sonrisa pacífica. Parece que me tomó de almohada. Sonreí y comienzo a acariciar sus suaves y sedosos cabellos. Me quedé dormido con ella en mis brazos. Simplemente, no podía ser mejor.

* * *

**Sexys lectores e.e ya no me odian tanto ¿verdad? ¬w¬ hasta más tardecito *0***


	24. Despertar

**Hola sexys lectores :3 la primera temporada pronto acabará :o Pero tranquilos, la segunda temporada será a mediados de año, para que sea todo corrido y seguidito :3 Bueno, continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 24

**Despertar**

* * *

Ryuzaki estaba siempre más pendiente de la castaña, ya que desde la noche anterior había comenzado a moverse dormida. Eso eran síntomas de que pronto despertaría. Ryuzaki insistió en que quería estar presente cuando Kate despertara. Por eso, agarró su laptop y desde el cuarto de Kate hacía sus investigaciones. Cada vez que ella se movía, él la miraba fijamente esperando a que abra sus ojos y vuelva a llamarlo por una vez más con su dulce voz. Pasaron días así. Una o dos semanas. La castaña parecía a veces estar en un hermoso sueño, en otras en una terrible pesadilla. En otras se quedaba quieta como antes. Una noche, Ryuzaki se quedó dormido en la silla al lado de la cama de Kate, tanto observarla mientras dormía, hizo que el pelinegro no pueda más y callera rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Recuerdos míos pasaban una y otra vez. Los escenarios se recreaban dándome alegrías, tristezas y nostalgias. De vez en cuando regresaba a ese lugar oscuro lleno de pequeñas esferas de fuego. Luces que parecían auroras boreales se presentaban como animales corriendo. Feliz y divertida corría con estos sintiéndome más libre que nunca. Pero había un lugar en ese mundo de los sueños que sentía escalofríos de entrar. En un enorme y gran árbol que era una mezcla de cerezo con sauce, en su gran e impotente tronco, había una gran puerta. El lugar no era tenebroso. Luciérnagas lo alumbraban en su eterna noche. Me daba curiosidad ese lugar y anhelaba poder entrar allí.

Siempre que pasaba cerca de ese lugar trataba de seguirle de largo. El viento aullaba y se colaba en las ramas de ese gran árbol susurrando mi nombre. Pero no era una voz cualquiera… conocía esa voz. Era una voz masculina, apagada, grave… Un rostro vino a mi mente como un rayo.

-L…- susurré.

Me había olvidado por completo de él. Una escena se recreó a mí alrededor. Estaba en… ¿mi cuarto? Yo estaba dormida profundamente en mi cama. Al costado, una silla y en ella, en posición fetal, un chico un poco mayor que yo de cabello negro azabache, piel pálida descalzo y encorvado, dormía mordisqueándose el dedo como un bebé a mi lado. Me acerque silenciosamente a él. Removí sus cabellos. Eran totalmente suaves y sedosos. Le acomodé un mechón.

-Katherine…- susurró este entre sueños.

Me sonrojé. Me quedé completamente quieta esperando escuchar más.

-Aishiteru…- dijo en un suspiro.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar. Mis ojos se abrieron iluminados ante su confesión dormido. Me acerqué a él mirando cada facción suya. Le di un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa. La escena a mi alrededor cambió. Nuevamente me encontraba frente a frente con aquel enorme árbol. Una calidez en mi pecho me hizo sentir segura. Lentamente me acerqué a este. Cara a cara con la hermosa y majestuosa puerta suavemente acaricié la perilla de esta. La abrí lentamente y me adentre en su interior.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

La castaña comenzó a moverse más en sueños. Luego se quedó completamente quieta boca arriba. Pasaron unos segundos. En sus mejillas, un sonrojo apareció. Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas. Inhaló profundamente como si no hubiera respirado en años. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con su techo estrellado.

* * *

**Cortito lo sé, pero ando sin tiempo :c Mañana actualizo ;D Esta temporada esta a dos capis de terminarse.**


	25. Un nuevo comienzo

**Holaaa, lo sé lo sé… no me maten por no subir capi ayer :'c bueno, este es el último capítulo (sin contar el prólogo de la segunda temporada) Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, críticas y cariño durante esta historia :'3 Bueno, sin aburrirlos ni tiempo que perder, continuamos…**

**My Death Note**

Chapter 25:

**Un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

Abrí los ojos observando el techo estrellado. A mi lado estaba aquel detective que tanto me quitaba el pensamiento como el aliento. Me quedé sumida profundamente en su esencia, cada detalle, facción y reacción suya me llevaba a un nuevo mundo lleno de misterios y curiosidades. Me quedé callada por unos instantes. Recordé todo lo sucedido. Mi familia, Domán… la Death Note y mi fallido intento de suicidio. Todo era una masa de recuerdos y sentimientos. No me reuní con mi familia… pero, me alegro de no hacerlo. Me alegro que la Death Note no me haya matado. Quiero decir, estuvo mal de mi parte. Sé que nunca soy egoísta y lo escogí serlo en la peor decisión existente. Acabar con mi vida solo le daría sufrimiento a quienes estaban a mí alrededor, velando por mi seguridad, velando por que siguiera adelante después de todo. Si bien es cierto ya no tenía parientes… (O al menos que conociera) Ryuzaki y Watari habían formado parte de mi vida, por lo tanto eran parte de mi familia también. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, escribir mi condenado nombre en esa libreta, les causé sufrimiento. Soy una tonta, no estaba sola, los tenía a ellos. Solo espero que me perdonen…

Me quedé observando la habitación a oscuras esperando que mis ojos se acostumbren a las penumbras. Observé la habitación minuciosamente. Una sensación familiar se expandió en mí. Sonreí. Intenté pararme, no sentía mis pies. Parte de mi cuerpo seguía dormido. De un salto traté de ponerme de pie, pero caí provocando un sonido a causa de mi torpeza. Ryuzaki se despertó alarmado y me observó fascinado, emocionado y maravillado.

-¡Kate!- gritó y corrió a abrazarme.

Lo sentí temblar entre lágrimas. _Aishiteru._ Resonó en mi mente. Sonreí emocionada. Comencé a temblar también con lágrimas en los ojos y le correspondí el abrazo. Aspiré profundamente su aroma a pastel de fresa, tan dulce… Enredé mi mano jugueteando con sus cabellos dándole caricias suaves. Lo estreché más contra mi pecho.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño…- susurró.

-No lo es, no más… pues ya desperté.- dije yo ocultando mi rostro en su cabello negro azabache.

Nos quedamos así abrazados, no nos importaba el tiempo ni el lugar, solo nos sumimos en la paz de estar en los brazos del otro sin preocuparnos de nada.

-Katherine…- suspiró.

-L…- dije yo sonriendo con ternura.

-Mi verdadero nombre…- comenzó a decir él.

-¿Humm?

-Yo ya sé tú verdadero nombre, y como ya atrapamos a Kira… no quiero esconderte más mi verdadero nombre.- explicó él.

-Me encantaría oírlo.- dije con una sonrisa.

Él suspiró en mis brazos se movió lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaran en el lóbulo de mi oreja provocándome escalofríos.

-Mi verdadero nombre es…- susurró acariciando mi oreja con su cálido aliento.- Elle Lawliet.- dijo haciendo que algo se removiera en mi interior un cálido hormigueo recorrió mi estómago.

-Elle Lawliet…- suspiré provocando una reacción extraña en él.

Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo, era como si hubiera despertado algo en él. Se alejó para verme atentamente a los ojos. Me quedé hipnotizada en aquel mar azul de misterios y fantasías. Se acercó poco a poco a mí. Mirando con desesperación anhelo y deseo mis labios. Volvió a mirarme a los ojos con ternura e inocencia. Podía sentir su cálido y dulce aliento en mi rostro invitándome a unirme a él. Miré sus pálidos y perfectos labios. Me acerque un poco más a él. Lentamente Moví mi mano a su mejilla observándole nuevamente a los ojos. No se necesitaban palabras, su mirada de amor lo decía todo. Me acerqué un poco más cerrando un poco mis ojos al igual que él. El subió una de sus manos hasta que quede en mi nuca enredándose también en mis cabellos. Su solo tacto hacía que pierda la cordura. Me atrajo un poco más hacia él, rozando los labios y embriagándome de su dulce aroma. Solo escuchaba nuestras respiraciones y el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón. Mis mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, lo asumía por el calor que sentía en ellas.

-Katherine…- susurró mi nombre rozando mis labios.

-Elle…- suspiré en susurros.

-Aishiteru…- dijimos ambos al unísono.

Una sonrisa amorosa, tierna y nerviosa apareció en nuestros rostros. Yo no aguanté más y lo agarré de las mejillas trayéndolo a un apasionado y amoroso beso, sin perder el toque de ternura. Deposité mis manos en su nuca, con una jugando con sus con sus cabellos sedosos, suaves y lisos. Moví tímidamente pero ansiosa mis labios sobre los suyos. Él no se quedaba atrás, acariciaba mi cabello provocando una relajante sensación en mí, y con la otra sujetaba firmemente mi cintura reclamándome más. Lo noté un poco tímido, sonreí entre besos traviesamente. Mordí su labio inferior. Esto provocó en efecto una reacción suya. Me tiró de los cabellos hacia atrás con delicadeza y suavidad, besándome como si no hubiera mañana. Movió sus labios expertamente sobre los míos. Suspiré entre besos. Me sentía feliz. No podía comparar el sentimiento que tenía en el pecho. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Ambos corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente y ambas respiraciones agitadas. Lo observé a los ojos hipnotizada, estaba completa, loca y profundamente enamorada de él.

Me cargó en el estilo matrimonial y me depositó en la cama. Se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó. Me sentí protegida, me sentí segura, me sentí amada, me sentí feliz. Con él a mi lado, puedo seguir adelante.

-Kate… ven a Wammy´s house conmigo…- susurró en mi oído.

-Solo si tú estás a mi lado.- dije sonriendo y besando sus labios en un pequeño y tierno beso.

-Siempre…- susurró.

Lo abracé con más fuerzas. Sonreí suspirando. Él me abrazó de la cintura delicadamente pero firme, como si no me quisiera dejar ir. Lo escuché suspirar y bostezar.

-Buenas noches, Kattie…- susurró besándome en la nariz.

-Buenas noches, Elle…- susurré ocultando mi rostro en su pecho y aferrándome a su ropa.

Ambos caímos en un profundo sueño tranquilo. Simplemente, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, que ya no tenía miedo. Simplemente, ya no lo sentía. Él me daba fuerza. Él era mi razón. Él era mi destino, mi alma gemela. ¿Quién diría que en este viaje no solo conocería a mi detective favorito sino también me enamoraría de él y él de mí? Simplemente, no podía creer todo lo que sucedió. Comencé a soñar con un cerezo recostada en él con Elle echado en mi regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello fino y suave. Una brisa movió mis cabellos. Sonreí a lo alto. Mamá, papá, Lucy, Domán, los adoro a todos, pero aún no me reuniré con ustedes ya que… aún quiero vivir mi vida. Después de todo no es tan mala como parece.

* * *

**Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow ULTIMO CAPI pero falta el prólogo de la siguiente temporada :3 tranqs tranqs, lo subo mañanita :3 Byeaaaaa**


	26. Adelanto, Prólogo y Despedida :')

**Holaa, antes que nada… quiero agradecer todo su apoyo en esta historia. Sinceramente, con sus comentarios, pude mejorar y seguir adelante :'3 Debo admitir que me adentre mucho en esta historia, a la hora de escribir eh sentido una corriente eléctrica, eso lo siento solo cuando me adentro tanto que es como si estuviera dentro de esta, al lado de Kate y L… Sencillamente, es una de las historias que eh escrito a la que le eh agarrado mucho afecto. Y como me encanta esto, no lo terminaré así de pronto. Les prometí una segunda temporada (Ya la tengo toda en mente *w*) Y la tercera, que ya se él trama por completo. Así que habrá más de Kate y Elle :3 Ah, también pienso en escribir otro fic muy aparte de esta historia… Se trata de una chica común y tres personajes de la death note vienen a la vida real *0* ¿Cómo sería tu vida con Light, BB y L persiguiéndote a todos lados y conviviendo contigo? Pero ese fic se demorara por lo menos los fines de semana en actualizar, por las clases y todo (tengan compasión voy en tercero de media) Bueno, sin aburrirlos más escribo el prólogo de la siguiente temporada y la comenzaré a publicar a mediados de año (temporada de vacaciones largas para mí). **

**My Death Note**

Adelanto

**Wammy's house**

* * *

-¿Todo listo para irnos?- preguntó Watari.

-Así es, ya hice mis maletas, aunque extrañaré estas habitaciones…- dije mirando los detalles de mi habitación vacía.

-No se preocupe, decoraremos unas habitaciones así para usted.- dijo Watari sonriente.

-Gracias.- dije emocionada.

-Bueno, el vuelo sale en unos momentos… iré llevando las maletas.- dijo saliendo con un par de maletas.

Me quedé sola observando nuevamente el lugar. Miles de recuerdos, tanto lindos como terribles venían a mi mente. Escuchaba risas mías y las de Domán por mi cuarto. Escuché una melodía suave del piano. En una mesita estaba lo último, una bolita de cristal, Dentro de esta había un pequeño castillo. La volteé dando cuerda una cajita musical que tenia incorporada. La agité para que la nieve caiga. La coloqué de vuelta en la mesita agachándome para ver mejor aquella esfera. Contemplé cada detalle de esta. Me encantaban estas cosas, a veces me gustaría encogerme y meterme a usa de estas bolitas y pasear por esos castillos que tenían. Sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban la cintura en un tierno y cálido abrazo. Me voltee con una sonrisa al ver a Elle.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó con una sonrisita.

-Si…- susurré depositando mis brazos detrás de su cuello, estirándome.

Escondió su rostro en mi cuello depositando tiernos besos en él. El problema era que… a mí me daban cosquillas. Comencé a soltar risitas mientras encogía mi cuello ante su húmedo tacto de labios. Él solo se rió ante mis acciones.

-Me encantas.- susurró.

Le dí un tierno y pequeño beso en los labios.

-Y tú a mí.- dije juntando nuestras narices.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Más tarde en el aeropuerto, la castaña y el pelinegro estaban esperando su vuelo. Ambos juntos en todo momento, Kate estaba nerviosa, puesto que… es su primera vez en un avión. Y las películas de accidentes de aviones que había visto, no ayudaban en nada con sus paranoias. Al estar dentro del avión se sentó a la ventana con L a su lado. Watari estaba detrás de ellos. Se le notaba a Kate, desde lejos lo nerviosa que estaba. Lawliet no dudó en pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros abrazándola. Prácticamente la obligó a echarse en sus hombros. Pero ella gustosa aceptó pues, ¿cómo negarle a Elle un abrazo así? Cerró los ojos tranquila, ya que en sus brazos se sentía cómoda y segura. Se quedó observando la ventana. Era de día y despejado, se podía apreciar como el sol teñía de naranja y rosa las nubes dando un hermoso espectáculo. La castaña se quedó dormida en el abrazo del pelinegro sumida en el más pacífico sueño. Así pasaron las horas mientras se dirigían a Londres.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ya habíamos llegado a Londres. Una densa capa de neblina cubría el lugar. Instantáneamente me acordé de Domán. No sentí dolor ni tristeza. Solo sonreí ante su recuerdo. Si bien era cierto lo extrañaba y varias veces lo sentía conmigo… no podía seguir llorando. Debía recordarlo no con lágrimas, con risas y recuerdos felices. Nos subimos a un carro negro, parecía un limosina. Subieron nuestro equipaje y Watari se puso a conducir. Elle y yo fuimos en la parte de atrás juntitos y apachurraditos. El me abrazaba y susurraba cosas lindas del lugar. Yo solo sonreía y disfrutaba de su presencia, de su compañía. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro agradeciendo de sus caricias en mi cabello. Los paisajes que veía por la ventana simplemente me encantaban, eran o casas antiguas o grandes y verdes jardines llenos de flores que me recordaban a Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Nos detuvimos frente a un enorme portón con barreras de metal pintadas de negro. Bajamos del auto. Lo que se veía era una enorme y majestuosa mansión. Aquella mansión era tan maravillosa e imponente que temblé ante su belleza. Parecía sacada de una película antigua, parecía de un millonario. Tuve un deja vu de Sherlock Holmes y de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Las puertas se abrieron y me dieron paso para entrar. Elle me tomó de la mano y entramos juntos a la gran mansión. Podía ver un enorme y espacioso jardín. Había árboles por doquier. Simplemente me encantaba. Observaba maravillada el lugar.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.- susurró Elle.

Sonreí emocionada, le miré a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Él acarició mi mejilla y me depositó un beso en la nariz. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Volví a observar mi nueva casa. Simplemente… amaría los momentos que pasaría aquí. Me sentía feliz, me sentía libre. No volveré jamás a mi antigua vida, no queda nada atrás. Es hora de mirar adelante, y con Elle a mi lado, el futuro se veía dulce como mi sueño con aquel cerezo.

* * *

**Ahora sí, hasta medio año con esta historia lectores, gracias por todo, los adoro a todos mis sexys, sensuales, hermosos y preciosos lectores :3 Un apachurrón lleno de cariño y nos leemos en julio :D**


End file.
